Chronicles of Absolution: To Hell and Back
by Kirabaros
Summary: 4.08 Starts off normal right? It's Angie's birthday but like everything else things go wrong and she goes missing. Sam and Dean race against time to find her and step over thresholds that may affect things later. May be rated M for torture.
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles of Absolution: To Hell and Back**

**Chapter 1**

_Then_

… What worried her was the fact that Austin could smell it. Austin was one of her firsts when it came to being a demon slayer. He was the best at it under her…

… "The why regarding a certain stench that seems to cling to you."

… "You can't lie to me about it since I smell it on you Sam. You've been drinking demon blood." He looked at Sam full on…

… "Most of us can smell things pretty good but it does take a certain talent to know a demon and an angel without them bleeding. Yes I learned that from her."

… A well-trained operative could use the shadows like a cloak to sneak in and sneak out and never leave a trace behind. It was what they had been trained for and those skills were put to use hunting down the beasts that plagued the human race…

… The best thing that his kind could do was use that gift to seek out those that were a menace to humanity. That was their calling and they had been blessed. His clan though was truly blessed…

… A demon was a demon and it must be killed. Anything that had a taint in the blood should be killed including those blasted champions. Sooner or later they would turn on humanity. It happened before…

… She, the greatest of them all and the most feared. She handpicked him and his brothers and taught her craft to them. It made them better hunters than their kinsmen and members of the other clans. Then she betrayed them like all the others did…

… "We were to hunt the demons but a choice was always an option. You have corrupted our purpose."

"I have made it better. Now give up the brat and the others will be spared."

She put her right hand across her middle to reach for the handle. "That… I cannot allow you to do." She then pulled out her sword and swung it to strike…

… "I was a demon slayer yes," Angela replied, "I trained only a select few how to track demons through the scent of their blood. Demon blood has a particular scent that differs greatly from human blood."

… Legend has it that seven were chosen to defend the world from the monsters. They were given the gift to hunt and thus seven lineages were born. They are considered hunters…

… "I was and to some degree, still am, considered the best at being a slayer. I was asked by the Centurion to train others since they are one of the groups that defend humans. I refused for several years until I gave in under the stipulation that I would chose who got trained and who didn't. I selected them mostly from the vampires since they had exceptional sniffers already but then I got curious about others and selected some from the hunter clans."

… It was like a dance, a dance that she used to practice a long time ago…

… The blood that fuels pit beasts amplifies instincts. The alpha's alpha is human but he has the blood of a pit beast running through his veins… The young pup is touching his mate… The alpha's alpha is starting to acknowledge his feelings. I can smell them on him and they get stronger when he holds her…

… The alpha is her alpha's mate. Just not formally yet…

… Because the alpha is not a true pup. He protects her like a pup because she looks like a pup but deep down it's because she is his mate and he is hers.

He has never done that when children touch her. The daughter of Wosret that was returned remembers well his actions.

Because she was a true pup. The alpha is not…

… "You mess with her… you mess with me and my brother."

… A glance at her wrists and she noticed the cuffs. It was child's play to slip them but when she wriggled them, she felt the familiar sting and stopped. Adamantium silver again. That was the only problem since the rest of her body was tied with rope. It was a marvel that something so small could keep someone with strength like hers rooted to that spot…

… "I think you know who I am so what would be the point?"

"Possibly to savor the moment."

"Or maybe it is to confirm to your eyes what your ears tell you to be true. In your mind you are thinking that such a thing can't be possible. And yet your ears are telling you, that what you hear it possible and that it must be so. A fragile thing the memory is. I wonder how many you have that will make themselves known."

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"You won't have to. Your mind will speak for you. Still there is no harm in showing you what your ears hear."

… Angela felt the air in her lungs constrict as she looked at her companion with a wide-eyed expression. She struggled to take deep breaths and watched as the owner of the voice gave a malicious smile, the hatred plain in her eyes. Finally Angela managed to let out one word, "Mary?"

… Being on the road, doing what he was doing was a calling. It was his job to rid them from the face of this earth. The freaks had to go since this was made for humans. He was the best of the lone wolves that traversed this country. Sure he met a few others but they were no friends. In this business you had no friends…

… Screw those that could scent out the demons. It was the Halflings one had to worry about. They were not as obvious as the others. They blended in, trying to be human but there were ways to bring them out and then the hunt began. It was his job since the others were content with hunting the more obvious freaks. The real threat was always one that was hidden until it was too late…

… _You know how to do it best. Though I would watch out for this one. Rumor has it that she travels with others like you. Be careful if any abilities show up. That is always a mess to deal with and they still are searching for you in that one place…_

… "Look, you may have a good thing going but you are messing with things that will have a direct consequence on the order of things, celestial things. Your current target is one that cannot be killed, not even by the likes of you… I warned you. She is not to be harmed. If you do, there will be far worse consequences that not even your pathetic little self could conceive," the woman retorted. "Think of it this way, you kill her, you die and that is coming from both sides. Mine and the one you supposedly work for."

… "There you are. Don't you ever die?"

"You're not gonna like my answer to that."

…_ "Which one of you brainiacs came up with astral projection?" Pam looked at the three of them like a parent would though that seemed to be a bit wrong since she had lost her sight…_

… In the corner was a pair of shackles. They weren't normal iron shackles. They were like the ones that Alistair had her clapped into recently but padded… just like before. There was also a food dish and a water dish like for an animal. Seeing them made her throat convulse with the memory. Abruptly she turned to look at Lenya and replied, "Are you attempting to display your sick sense of humor or just merely being a pain in my ass?"

… "Then again you were young, vain, arrogant… things that Daddy liked about you."

… Angela could hear the faint sounds of screaming and hissing. The clanking of chains was loud in her ears even though there was nothing to visibly see. She heard Alistair and Lenya both laughing and talking like she was four, patronizing her…

… She delved into the mind and she was so good at it that they didn't even know she had been there. With Dean though she had cheated a little bit but not much had changed since her time in the pit. That was where Alistair lacked; his creativity sucked and that was partially the reason for the elaborate setup that led her to being captured…

… Angela knew that her lashing out at Uriel and Castiel was a result of the hatred she had of herself, her life's secrets, Alistair, Lenya… her hatred of everything that was associated with the bigger picture thing. The sad thing was that she played by those rules and believed in them…

… that the power of choice was the thing to believe in. The second part was trust; trust that the choice made would ultimately be the one that was believed to be the best interest. Perdition's road was paved with best intentions yet sometimes those intentions paid off…

… "The past never truly leaves us Alistair. Now just save yourself the misery and tell us what we want to know."

… I have been lying but tell me: is it a sin to lie to yourself?

… At first he thought she didn't remember any of their time with her as a little girl since she remembered the last case that they did before she was shrunk and that felt like a hard blow… What Sam was curious about, she never brought up and he was too nervous to ask her about it. He hoped that she would talk about it but she didn't and it stung. He was willing to be patient though and it paid off when she started putting things together and she would ask mostly him certain things…

… "Yeah," Sam replied as he got to a crouch. "I found myself here and walking through. Can't see for shit here but I saw you about to get hit by whoever it was shooting at you."

"Watching my back like always," Angela replied with a smile…

… "Where do we go from here?"

"Onward."

… "All of them where there but one was dominant and it made me feel…" Angela looked at Sam. "It made me feel for the first time in my life safe."

_Now_

The night sky was perfect with the stars glittering. It was quiet outside with only the wind and the occasional sound of a night animal making its noise. The moon was full and bright but it didn't take away from the splendor of the night. It was one of those nights that could be enjoyed.

"So… is it like you remembered?"

Angela looked down from where she was stargazing and at Augusta where she was sitting with a pleased expression on her face. Her eyes couldn't see what was in front of her and she hadn't been able to for years but there was a merry twinkle in them. Angela smiled at the girl that she had taken in as a girl and raised to adulthood. "You know it is Augie. You had me drive all the way out here."

"Well in case you haven't noticed… little visually impaired here." Augusta motioned towards her face while still smiling.

Angela chuckled at that, "And you can win a horse race hands down. Remember the derby in Kentucky?"

"And everyone thought you were a man," Augusta countered laughing. "But I still kicked your ass anyway."

"Because you can see on a level I can't and probably won't ever." Angela smiled as she took a sip of the beer she had procured. It was the brand that the monk Li liked and introduced to the Winchesters. She also brought a bottle of Jack but that was for later. "You're special Augie."

"So are you," Augusta replied. She took a sip of the beer that was hers. "You are the best person I know."

"Now you are starting to sound like Sam." Angela turned to look up at the sky. She sighed as she thought about everything that happened the past few weeks. "He really believes that I'm a good person."

"Maybe it's because it is true. And he really likes you for who you are."

Angela looked at Augusta. She knew that Augusta wouldn't ever lie to her about important things. Still she wasn't sure about what he truly felt but… "He doesn't know everything about me."

"He knows enough that satisfies him." Augusta took a sip of her beer. "And he knows that whatever makes up your past… he is willing to be patient but what you've shown him so far… He really cares about you. And you really, _really_ care about him." She gave a sly look.

"Shut up," Angela muttered as she took a sip of beer and reached for one of the sweets that Augusta insisted they buy. She started munching on it quickly. "Just look at the stars."

"Oh nice. Say that to the blind girl."

"Don't tease the girl that is love with a guy who needs to deal with feeling he ended the world."

Augusta had to laugh. Even though she couldn't see her friend and mentor, she could just imagine how ridiculous she was looking because she was that shy of her feelings. The nice thing was that Angela wasn't being reluctant to the idea but it was cute and adorable. She turned to her right and asked, "And what do you say? Thinking she's being rude, Jo?"

Jo looked up from her lap where she had been silently laughing and replied, "She can be meaner."

"You should know Jo," Angela retorted while trying to hide her blush. She wondered why she even agreed to this. "You've seen me do worse."

"I know but that was because you were pissed. Not because you were shy and in love," Jo replied chuckling. "Whoever thought that the tough Angie would be shy?"

Angela blushed wildly and turned her back towards them. "Why did I agree to this?"

"Because it is your birthday in a couple of days and it has been years since we actually did something like this," Augusta replied as she scooted forward, avoiding the campfire, and sat to Angela's left. She wrapped her arm around the older woman.

Jo did the same thing but on the right. "And for once you should have something nice with people who care about you. And I don't mean what the Winchesters plan. I'm talking about a girl's night out."

Angela sighed and couldn't help but smile. She did love being with Jo and Augusta and she had to admit that this was a pretty good idea for them to come up with. She knew that Jo would know her birthday since she had spent a couple of years with the Harvelles and Augusta she practically raised and that girl knew how to pry secrets out of people. So she figured it out soon enough. It was a kind gesture on their part and they made it so it didn't have to be about her birthday since Jo knew more or less why she was reluctant to acknowledge it.

She had received a call a couple of days ago from Augusta. Dean had answered the phone and Angela knew that Augusta had him going in circles by the way he looked frustrated and bellowed for her to tell her friends to not be like her. At first Angela thought the girl had a job that was more on the secretive side or that the Centurion wanted her to come back and help them out. When Augusta gave her the plan in the old code that they used to use, she knew something was up.

It had taken some convincing on her part for Dean to actually let her go. He took up the role of protective big brother and it seemed it had increased ever since the whole thing with Gabriel. She didn't blame him really since her expressions were clear on her face. He was suspicious and emphasized that he thought it was stupid for her to work with the Centurion even though she had explained that all it was going to be was a visit with Augusta and that she was going because it was the girl's birthday and it was something they had done over the years.

Sam was actually more accepting of the idea. He was the one that convinced Dean to let her go citing that it was Augusta and nothing bad was going to happen. Angela suspected he also said something else that she wasn't privy to. He did say for her to have fun and gave her a kiss on the cheek before she took Deanna and went to meet Augusta.

As it turned out that Augusta had planned their little camping expedition with the help of Jo. How she managed to convince Jo to go along Angela wasn't sure. In the end she was happy to be with them. They had gone out to where she and Augusta used to camp and now they were here. Looking at them she said, "And you guys win. You got me out here."

"You would have come anyway," Augusta said with a grin on her face.

"Most definitely," Jo added, "We're irresistible."

"In your dreams," Angela shot back with a grin. She looked around and gestured, "So apart from trying to pick apart my private life, what do you two have planned?"

Augusta cleared her throat and Jo shuffled in her seat to cover the fact that Augusta had slipped away to get something to bring to the campfire. Jo said, "Well obviously presents and…"

"Something that I know you like," Augusta said as she sat back down in her seat while the others turned around. "Thanks to Jo, we were able to get this." She put a pastry box in Angela's lap and resumed a position that made her look like a female Buddha sans the robes.

Angela raised her brow at Augusta and then Jo before looking down at the pastry box. She flipped open the lid and grinned. She looked at the two girls and said, "You know if the boys were here they would think that I am nuts." She pulled out a pastry to reveal nothing more than baklava. "Haven't figured out yet that I like baklava."

Jo took a piece when it was offered to her. "Well maybe Sam might. You know he pays a bit more attention to things." She grinned at Augusta even though the girl couldn't see her.

Augusta grinned as well and took a piece. "Maybe it goes to the fact that he likes doing nice things for you. After all didn't he convince the mother hen to let you out of the house?"

Angela narrowed her eyes at the two girls. She had long known that she couldn't keep her feelings from either of them. Augusta could read auras and they were as accurate as reading faces and feelings. Jo, she possessed for a time and the girl saw her thoughts and feelings. Every time she thought about it, she panicked because Sam never mentioned anything about it even though he asked her how she felt about it. She retorted, "Only because Sam knows how to talk to Dean without it becoming messy between me and him."

"True," Augusta admitted, "But he does like you. I can see it."

"Of course he likes me. He considers my feelings."

Augusta looked at Jo. Even though she couldn't see the look on the other girl's face, she could sense it. The more they pushed, the more Angela was going to deny and shut down. Jo said, "Whatever you say, Angie."

Angela shot a look at Jo before taking another piece of baklava and taking a bite. She was surprised and flattered, if it was true, that Sam helped to plan this. She remembered last year when they just had cake and beer and it was his way of doing something nice for her. He always considered her feelings and she knew that she hadn't been too nice about things lately. "I do say so," she said in a soft tone.

The subject changed quickly and it was a relief that there was no shoptalk in terms of saving people and hunting things. Even though it was for her birthday, Angela enjoyed retelling stories of people and places she had been. They ended up being retellings of the stories she used to tell Jo and Augusta when they were little but it was fun.

"You so did not go to Woodstock," Jo exclaimed with a grin.

"Most certainly did. I was a wild child," Angela replied laughing. "Actually I was there for the music. I didn't get into the whole whatever you humans call it." She ate another piece of baklava with a grin on her face.

"Meaning she didn't get laid," Jo whispered to Augusta.

Augusta chuckled at that while Angela turned a little red in the face. She figured Jo would bring back around to Angela's love life. "I know. She can turn down a guy without hurting their feelings." She shrugged her shoulders, "Part of the job. Right Angie?"

"Yep. Right on there Augie," Angela replied as she looked down. "And it reminded me too much of the orgy fests that I witnessed in Rome back in the time of the Borgia." She saw the looks she was getting. "Oh yeah it was true. It was actually an orgy of one of the cardinals and he had been bribed by the Borgia."

"Just a walking history book eh Angie," Jo said. She had grown up on stories that seemed so far fetched and yet they were very real. When Angela told them when she was a little girl with a problem going to sleep… it was like a whole other world. Then when she found out how real they were, it opened up more to the world that she was now a part of.

"Call it healthy living," Angela agreed. "Augie has her own stories too."

"Of course. Our stint in Pima County, Arizona was something to remember. I saved your ass from getting shot."

"Only in your dreams."

Laughter ensued as they three of them pretended to be mad at each other. A couple of more rounds of beer and baklava followed until Jo said, "Okay so we ate, drank… so now for the best part. Presents."

Augusta giggled like a girl as she scrambled to reach over to her pack while Jo grabbed hers. Angela made a slight sound. "Please not the gag gifts."

"Oh this is much better," Jo said as she put her pack on her lap. She reached in and pulled out a package. "Besides you can't have a birthday without presents. It's like Christmas not being Christmas." She handed the package over to Angela. "Now I found that on my way back from a job with Mom. She says Happy Birthday by the way and to call her when you get a chance."

Angela took the package and opened it. "I'll give her a call. I promise." She finished opening the package to find a charm of sorts with the symbol for hellhounds and something else. She peered at it and held it up. "You telling me to summon more hellhounds?"

"It's a special charm. Only breeders carry that." Jo gave a shrug. "Think about it."

Angela said nothing else but gave a second look. She then turned to Augusta as she put her package on her lap. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Augusta as she opened the package.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Looks like Angie's birthday is here and she's spending it with Jo and Augie. Nice. Stay tuned for more To Hell and Back...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Dean, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

Sam looked at his brother as he was cleaning out what looked like an antique pistol. He couldn't recall seeing that in their collection of guns and the Colt had been stolen by Bella nearly two years ago. He knew his brother was still upset about his involvement of setting up a girl's night out for Angela for her birthday. He had been on the receiving end of a cold shoulder for that with a little bit of Dean being polite.

Augusta had called him a couple of days ago asking if there were any plans for Angela's birthday. He thought it to be out of the blue for her to be calling him and he wasn't even sure how she got his number until he asked her. She straight out told him that Jo had it and dialed it for her. It had him blink in surprise before he asked why she was calling.

_To find out if Dean has something planned. Or you._

Sam admitted that there was nothing really planned but he did. Mostly it was to take her stargazing. It was one of the few things that she liked doing and lately hadn't seemed to have the time for. He considered it but hesitated to bring it up since their whole ordeal with the Trickster now known as Gabriel the Archangel. Yet he had been encouraged a little.

She admitted to remembering more than she had revealed. Normally that kind of thing would have annoyed to pissing him and Dean off but it didn't. For some odd reason, he understood where she was coming from. Scent and feelings are not something really looked at in terms of memory and maybe he and Dean should have considered that but it was all about being human, looking at her like she was all human.

_All of them where there but one was dominant and it made me feel… It made me feel for the first time in my life safe._

It was an odd thing to say but Sam understood what she meant. At least he thought he did. It was enough to start being satisfied about what she really remembered and an encouragement. He wasn't conceited to assume that she meant him. She could mean that all of their scents made an impact. He had seen the look of uncertainty on her face like she was still trying to work it through. It was enough to consider his next move in terms of seeing if she felt the same as he did. It crossed his mind to do something for her birthday when Augusta called but nothing definite. He was able to admit, "Nothing definite but… maybe looking at the stars. I don't know."

From there Augusta explained what she had planned and he was on board with it. He was not one to interfere with a sort of tradition or promise that had been made between her and Angela. As far as he was concerned Angela deserved something good in her life. Before he could even consider what Dean would say, he agreed to help her out in terms of convincing Dean that he didn't need to hover around her 24/7. Bobby wouldn't be too hard to convince either.

The way how Augusta sounded over the phone when he agreed made him get the impression that if she had been there she would have given him a hug or a kiss or both. She had the easy part. His had been much harder though he did manage to insist that neither Augusta nor Jo say anything about his involvement. He couldn't say why and he was relieved when neither girl badgered him about it though he was worried that he had set Angela up for heckling. He didn't want her to be embarrassed by anything.

In the end it went off with a hitch. Sort of. It was expected that Dean would pitch a fit and he did bluntly ask if she was ditching to do a job that she thought she could do on her own. Sam rationalized the whole statement into a nicer tone in his head but he really wanted to deck his brother for being tactless yet again. He was glad that Angela didn't see it that way but in the way that Dean intended for it to be and that was concern.

Sam did what he could and said that he thought it wouldn't hurt. Dean shot him a look for that but in the end Angela took off in her car to go have a girl's night with Augusta and Jo. Though she was under the impression that it was for something else. He just hoped that Angela wouldn't get upset over being deceived since she wasn't one to like surprises overly well. Now Dean was upset with him. He knew it wouldn't take his brother long to figure out that he had a hand in it.

Looking at Dean, Sam couldn't help but ask, "And where did you get the gun?"

"Found it when we were on that spirit case a few days ago. Thought Angie might like it for her collection." Dean bent back over to finish cleaning the part he was looking over. "For her birthday."

"Yeah I figured that," Sam offered since there was no reason for Dean to mess with antique weapons since they were not the most accurate of things if they were pre-Civil War. "Is this because Gus wanted to do something nice for Angie?" He had to ask since this started after Angela had taken off for her trip.

"No," Dean retorted much like how he did when Castiel asked him for his amulet. "Was intending on giving it to her when I picked it up. Just needed to clean it. Gus' little excursion has nothing to do with it. Not my business if Angie wants to have fun."

"Dean you practically bitched about her going off and almost accused her of going behind our backs," Sam pointed out. "You're just lucky she took it to mean that you were being your overbearing self as usual."

"Oh I'm overbearing? And what about you? You helped orchestrate this."

Sam rolled his eyes slightly. He tried not to be too sensitive to the fact that it sounded close to Dean blaming him again for breaking the last seal. "Gus just asked me to run interference and reassure that it would be okay. Seems that she knows you pretty well too."

"And why you?"

"Don't know. Maybe because I think Angie is entitled to spending her free time with whoever and whenever." Sam cast a knowing look at his brother.

"Says the guy who would just as soon as strangle the guy who hits on her."

Sam paused there, knowing that if he said something in the heat of the moment, he would be opening up a can of worms that he wasn't ready to reveal. He did manage to cover saying, "Only because they were drunk douchebags."

"And the he-witch Nick?"

"He's a pain in the ass," Sam countered quickly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You're point?"

Dean put down the gun he had been cleaning and straightened up on his bed. He tossed the rag onto Sam's bed just to be ornery. They had been at that cheap motel for the last couple of days since there was nothing out of the ordinary. He looked up at his brother and said, "The point is you're the one who becomes a bigger bitch than usual with anything she does that resembles a personal life."

"That was only because she was a little girl then."

Dean shot his brother a look and picked up the gun he had been cleaning. He started assembling it together. When it was finished he looked at it with an appreciative eye before standing up and putting it away. "Keep telling yourself that," he said before heading to the door. He was on his way out when he turned towards Sam and said, "Figure it out Sam."

Sam said nothing but watched his brother leave. He didn't need to figure it out and it was annoying to have Dean point that out but he didn't want his feelings displayed out there. He still felt bad about how things went when she was small. Mostly it was guilt over what he perceived as failure to her, the failure of his promise. He didn't feel that he had any right to say anything about how he felt to her.

Running a hand through his hair, Sam thought about the last few days. He didn't regret helping Augusta out in sort of smoothing things out. He figured Dean was still mad at that. He was just using the gun cleaning and making it nice as a gift as a partial excuse. Sam wasn't above considering that Dean did have some forethought of giving her a birthday gift and he considered that maybe his brother was planning on something. It was why he suggested Augusta do what she wanted to do before her birthday and to leave him out of it.

He had an idea of something to do. He was just not sure of it since everything. True he gave her a good memory last year and then the year before Dean's idea worked… Maybe he did need Dean bugging him to figure things out. There was just a lot going on and what was important needed to be decided upon. At least he figured out what he wanted to do now.

When Dean came back from wherever he was and carrying what looked like a case for the gun, Sam laid down a suggestion, "Uh Dean… how about doing something at Bobby's?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Gus and Jo planned this so Angie would be back in time for her birthday…" Sam gave a shrug of his shoulders. "Maybe we could do something then."

Dean looked at his younger brother. Maybe he had been nagging him a bit to figure things out but that was only because he was asserting the big brother role and pushing things along. The dance act between his brother and Angela was getting old and mostly because she was too reluctant to do anything about her feelings. They had the Apocalypse coming and while it was probably not the best of times, he'd rather they clear everything between them now rather than never and something bad happened. He knew his girl would never forgive herself for that one. "What do you have in mind?"

"No idea," Sam offered with a shrug. "Just something with us and with Bobby. He still feels bad about what he said in front of her."

Dean didn't need to be reminded about that. It had to do with that he-witch Patrick and the card game and he scolded Bobby about being an idiot trying to play the game to get out of his wheelchair. He saw that it affected Angela more than she cared to let on since he remembered that she had offered to fix it herself and the grizzled hunter categorically refused even when she proved that she could. Normally he would have made fun of her being a girl with her feelings but… :You know she gets it right?"

Sam shot Dean a look. "Yeah and she's good at downplaying it."

"You know… you're right. Let's figure out something and bring in Bobby." Dean was sincere in that even though he was well aware that his tone held the slight tinge of sarcasm. "You got anything?"

"Doesn't have to be fancy. Last year we just had cake and watched the stars." Sam knew he was setting himself up to be ridiculed but he was trying to tell Dean that it didn't have to be fancy. "That was it and it was fine."

"Stargazing? Man you are a girl."

"Shut up, jerk."

Dean chuckled since he got a rise out of his brother. Still he had to hand it to Sam for coming up with something and the more he thought about it, he figured that was why Sam suggested the girls do their thing first. So he couldn't be too mad. "Fine. I'll call Bobby but you better figure out what you're getting her cause there's no way I'm sharing with your emo ass."

Sam huffed at that but was prevented from saying anything since Dean immediately dialed Bobby and started in on their plans. It left him nothing else to do except figure out what else they could do to make it a nice birthday without making it a huge fuss. There was also a matter of a present though he wasn't sure of what to get. He huffed at Dean, "Fine. I'll just go."

"And bring me back some pie."

* * *

><p>"So what do you two idjits have in mind?"<p>

Sam and Dean looked at each other before looking at Bobby. They had packed up and headed back to Sioux Falls after Bobby gave the okay about doing something nice for Angela for her birthday. The grizzled hunter had agreed to doing something nice for her after grumbling about it for a few moments. But it was clear that he wasn't going to do all the heavy lifting; he was leaving that for Sam and Dean. Sam replied, "Uh…"

"Working on it," Dean replied with a smile.

"Alright but I ain't cooking."

"Wouldn't have asked." Dean continued to give a grin and earned a slight growl from Bobby as he left the room with the cat and Cerebus in tow. When he was gone he looked at Sam, "Alright Casanova, what do you have?"

Sam looked at Dean, "What? No! You're in this too."

"You brought it up."

"Oh and you wouldn't? Mister I Have to Give an Antique Pistol for her birthday?"

Dean put on his endearing grin that he knew would make Sam madder. "I was just gonna give it to her. You're the one that suggested we do something. I merely agreed that it was a good idea."

"Dean there is no way that you are getting out of this." Sam put his hands on his hips to indicate that he wasn't going to take no for an answer. Even if he had to get into a fistfight with his brother to get his point across, he would. Besides they had the Eye still and it worked on most things. It patched Lilah up and she was back to joining Cerebus and the cat in their life here. "And you know she'll be able to tell."

It was a low blow but Dean knew that his brother was right. Even with things that supposedly he and Sam did together, she was able to pick out who did what. How, he had yet to figure out but then again she knew them really well and their tendencies. Dean knew he wasn't going to get away with sharing the credit with Sam. Rolling his eyes and sighing in exasperation he relented, "Fine, fine. But I've got nothing except the usual. I ain't cooking either."

"Like that was a possibility," Sam retorted. The few times they had been roped into helping her cook was more along the lines of little kids asking to help. She had always given him the easy things and Dean was more or less the taste tester since she called him a bottomless pit. He didn't forget the time that he and Angela made breakfast when she was in her mini size though he wasn't inclined to count that since Ellen took over but… "Doesn't have to be fancy."

"I ain't cooking."

"Fine. What do you suggest?" Sam crossed his arms over his chest to indicate that he was listening. There was no way he was going to attempt anything that resembled cooking and while the idea was appealing on a different level… That was something for when things were different. "I'm not cooking either."

"Go with the usual."

"Dean."

"Hey you said to give a suggestion. There it is." Dean stared at his brother for a moment before throwing his hands up in the air. "You know what, I need think. I'll be out checking on my baby."

Sam huffed a bit. His attention was drawn towards the ground when he heard a slight whine and Lilah and Cerebus were looking at him. They were giving looks of sympathy though Sam was certain they were also angling for a biscuit or two. He asked, "You two have any ideas?"

Cerebus gave a bark and Lilah yipped. It was funny to hear since he had heard her growl and snarl but her yipping made her sound like one of those lap dogs. Sam watched as Cerebus disappeared and came back with two leashes. Sam raised his brow at that. They wanted to go for a walk? "A walk? Now?"

Both dogs barked at him. Lilah then sat down and drooped her ears and whiskers. She bowed low and gazed up at Sam. Cerebus took his cue and did the same but his bow was less submissive and his look was more like a plaintive plea for more biscuits. Sam looked at the two dogs. He decided that Lilah was the more pathetic looking of the two and figured that was the point of the whole look. "It's like Mission Pathetic," he murmured more to himself. "Alright come on."

The pathetic looks were gone in an instant as they started dancing around him, eager to go. Sam shot them a look, "Little bastards."

Cerebus gave Sam a lick and Lilah kept hitting him with her tail as it wagged. Any harder and her butt would have been shaking. It wasn't too much of an effort for Sam to get their leads attached and he let Bobby know that he was taking the dogs out for a walk. He did give a puzzled look when the grizzled hunter started chuckling in reply. He got his answer the moment he opened the door and it felt like his arms were being yanked out as the two dogs took off.

Sam thought he was going to get a face plant a half a dozen times as the two dogs pulled him forward. He did try to rein them in but it only seemed to encourage them to pull harder. He tried not to scowl when they stopped tugging so hard when they came near civilization and resumed like well-behaved mutts. _So this was why Bobby laughed at taking them for a walk._

The tugging and near face planting continued until they actually were in town and then they eased up, but Sam could still feel the tugging through his arms. He let them pull him along until they slowed down completely. At first he thought that they ran out of steam but he watched as Cerebus almost seemed to pose and look at one of the businesses. He gave a low rumble of a woof.

Sam looked at what the dog was looking at and then at the two mutts looking at the building. "You're serious?"

The two dogs turned to look at him and Cerebus barked. Sam knew that there was more to at least Cerebus. Cerebus was a hellhound and bred to be intelligent and he picked up and understood complex orders. Sasha had been the same and Angela explained that with regards to her heritage. Lilah, he wasn't sure about but he ventured to guess that she was a Wilder as well since she readily responded to his commands when Angela had been taken. The fact that they seemed pleased with themselves gave Sam the hint that they had been listening to the conversation.

Looking back up at the restaurant, Sam looked at the dogs and asked, "You really think so?"

Cerebus barked in affirmation. Sam didn't speak 'dog' but he understood the gist. Besides he had practice from Sasha who seemed to give him a sad look every time and scowl and growl at Ruby when he was… Sam cleared his throat. "Okay then. You better hope that Dean is on board with it."

Lilah yipped as if to say that his brother wouldn't mind at all. Besides the place did have take out and it would be kind of nice to have something that was semi related to where Angela was from. The only downside he could see was that she would be reminded of those times and get depressed about it. Then again he knew those times were some of the happiest she ever had. It wouldn't hurt to try it.

The rest of the day was spent with him looking for something to give to her. Sam knew Dean was going to be adamant about not sharing gifts. There weren't too many places he could take the dogs into and the only thing he really gave her that she held onto was that necklace. He feared that she was going to be one of those people that was hard to shop for since she saw most everything.

While walking towards the road to head back to the Singer Salvage Yard, Sam passed by an old bookstore. He didn't recall seeing it there before but he figured he would take a look. He just hoped the proprietor didn't have a thing against dogs as he opened the door and inquired if there was anyone around. He was greeted by a very petty old man who seemed a little too excited to have a customer come in his shop.

It was a bit awkward but Sam managed to make his request known and the owner showed him around saying that all of them were pretty much collectables. It had Sam inwardly cringe since those kinds of things were expensive. All he had in terms of funds were his fake credit cards and any cash he managed to hustle in. Still he could look and maybe work out something that would be beneficial to both parties.

The owner seemed to have pity on him and asked, "Anything in particular young man?"

"Um… not really sure. It's for a… um… a…"

"Lemme guess. A lady friend?"

Sam wasn't sure whether or not to go with that since that connotation would have Dean making lewd jokes. "No uh… someone special to me. She's special to me."

The owner looked at him with a knowing look and mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Ah you like her but ya don't know how she feels about you. Am I right?"

"Uh…"

"Relax sonny. You won't believe how many guys I get in here that are looking for that one special thing." The owner came from behind his counter. "You can't go wrong with a book especially if the lady loves them. You know her pleasure?"

Sam eyed the owner with a wary expression mingled with the thought that he wandered into a looney bin and didn't know it. He glanced mostly at Cerebus and noted that the dog was being normal so things were okay there. He just wasn't sure of what to make of it and he wasn't too sure about the wording of the questions posed to him. "Uh… you have anything like first edition?"

"Plenty of them. Right over there," the owner replied enthusiastically and waved Sam over to a collection of books. "First editions of all genres and eras. I'm guessing she likes the Romantic Era or Victoria Era?"

"Um… I'll just look," Sam offered. He hurried over to avoid taking to the owner some more and started looking. He sort of had an idea of what Angela read and could have read. She still had her weather beaten book containing Shakespeare and a first edition of Poe. She gave _him_ the story of how her godly parents met. He was at a loss and it was nice to look since he couldn't afford it anyway.

The owner looked at him and watched him. There was a playful twinkle to his elderly hazel eyes as he watched the younger Winchester. Perhaps… "You know. I do have a special collection you might want to look through. Over here."

Sam found himself being brought towards a back room of sorts. He tensed a bit since it was habit to assume that it was a trick. In this case it wasn't when he saw a bunch of really old looking books. The owner said, "Now these are from a special collection. I think you know the lady's tastes."

Sam made a slight look. He only saw her reading two books and the rest of her stuff was on the occult and hunting which she kept with Bobby. Yeah he was a real connoisseur. His eyes then lighted on a book that caught his eye. There was something about that one that… He picked it up and thumbed through it, not noticing the look of relief from the owner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Dean's pissed and letting Sam know it until Sam comes up with a brilliant idea. Keep watching for more To Hell and Back...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"You know this is really going to send Dean into the realm of porno reality."

"Only because I like screwing with his head on occasion."

"Yeah because brushing a picture of me brushing your hair would freak him out." Jo rolled her eyes as she finished running the brush through Angela's long locks, working out the tangle from the night's sightseeing. "Damn Angie. The last time it was shorter."

"Letting it grow. Seems good." Angela shrugged while letting Jo finish. "Remember how I taught you."

"I know, I know." Jo made a snort as she adjusted the way she was moving the brush. "So damn picky about your stupid hair."

Angela hummed as she let Jo finish. It felt good. Not as good as when she did it but she was indulging in the two girls' need to go almost slumber party on her. They had stargazing and presents outside and now they were back in the cabin that was part of the motel place they were at and they wanted to go girly. "Sometimes I wonder why I indulge you and Augie."

"Because you have wisdom beyond your years," Augusta replied with a smile as she held the toiletry bag. It was tempting to do something to Angela's hair but that was just asking for it. She sensed that Jo might be able to get away with something but she wasn't going to try it. "You're just lucky that Jo hasn't decided on any embellishments."

"Because Jo knows that I will do worse and at a least convenient time," Angela replied as she opened one of her eyes and looked at Augusta. She turned slightly to shoot a look a Jo.

"Don't I know it. To this day Mom still blames me for the purple streaks that took nearly a week or two to get out. Not to mention the 'tattoo' that wasn't washable."

Angela grinned revealing her toothy grin. She remembered that and that was only because Jo had gone too far and refused to be obedient. It was one of those temper tantrum days and Jo decided that she wanted to be like the sluts she had seen around. So she taught Jo a lesson. It was creative and Ellen thanked her later for breaking Jo out of it. "Don't forget how I messed with your system Augie. You threw a fit…"

"But you were teaching me a lesson," Augusta interrupted. She smiled warmly at the memory. "I was a brat especially after going blind but… you taught me how to live with myself."

"Dry your eyes Augie. I was a harsh taskmaster and I wasn't taking crap."

"And you didn't. I am grateful for everything."

Jo had finished brushing the last of Angela's locks and took a moment to run her fingers through it. As a child she had done the same thing, liking the silky smoothness of them. She always had wondered how Angela was able to keep her hair as such. Every time Angela came around, she couldn't resist running her fingers through it. "Same here Angie."

Angela knew she was going to be smothered by girl power. She didn't have a thing against it but it felt too much and too fast. She made a mental note to take back the kiss on the cheek she gave Sam. Had she known the whole plan, she would have insisted Sam go or hogtie him and told Augusta and Jo to have fun. She did have to give him credit though in terms of running interference with Dean. It was a kind gesture on his part and she appreciated it, which was why she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Looking at the two girls Angela pretended to get all alpha on them and said, "Alright enough with the chick flick moments. You end up killing me, I will make it my mission to haunt both your asses."

"Already did," Jo retorted. "Well you possessed me." She smirked at Angela while Augusta started to giggle.

It turned out to be a giggle fest that had Angela smack them with the pillows that were in the cabin. She did have the presence of mind to set up a webcam to record the whole thing. Jo and Augusta agreed to it and they went into a pillow fight. It was followed by a few more things that would have more sensible ladies squeak at the scandal but she knew Sam would appreciate the 'prank' on his brother though…

It was a late night that ended in the early hours and Angela found herself alone and awake with the laptop open. She glanced over at Jo and Augusta and hoped that Jo wouldn't be too hung over to take Augusta back to where she was to meet Grace. The girl could hold her liquor pretty well and she learned that from Ellen and her even though Ellen threatened her not to teach Jo anything like that. There were also a few other things but that didn't apply. Angela blushed at the thought and was glad that Jo kept their little secret.

Looking at the screen, Angela read the emails that had been collecting the last couple of days. She grinned at the email Akira sent her. She murmured, "Go easy on Fang Boy. He's only male."

She continued to read until she got to a section that had her pause. When it was clear that there were gaps in her memory from the spell, she appealed to her friend to find out why. As far as she knew, it was a very old spell that had adverse effects if not allowed to run to completion. The way Akira made it sound like was like when you downloaded software. If the download was interrupted, there could be corruption in the program and that kind of thing.

That led to her asking questions but the answers produced more. It seemed that there were some things Akira couldn't or wouldn't talk about and it was hinted that she should ask the Winchesters. So far she had held off asking. Her recent revelation to Sam had been a milestone. It was what she had from day one in terms of being returned to normal. It felt good but made her nervous and it wasn't exactly like she went into further detail.

It did sound stupid but it was honest. The dominant scent she remembered made her feel safe. It was inadequate but it was close to describing how she felt and she didn't tell Sam that his scent was the one she remembered and the more dominant. True she remembered Dean's and Bobby's and a hint of Ellen but it wasn't as strong as Sam's had been. She could easily see how it could be taken the wrong way and really how could she describe something that was part of her being a dhampir with an unusual sense of smell.

She was relieved that she said something if not all. Dean would be proud of her taking the first step. He practically nagged her to do something about her feelings but in his more subtle Dean way that had Sam completely clueless or wary that they were planning a prank. She shook her head at that since she didn't quite get how she could love such a pair of clueless men that were good at the hunting game. Was is fate? Who knows?

Looking at the email, Angela read the news. She blinked at the email and rubbed her eyes to determine if she was going insane. It wasn't farfetched since she was one of the oldest on record and they typical went nuts after two hundred years. It wasn't a trick and she clicked on the attachment. She was greeted with a sonogram video image.

_I know you might not remember anything but I got the feeling you were able to sense or sniff it out. But just in case…_

Angela felt her lip twitch as she watched the image. She was happy for her friend and the Fang Boy. She couldn't help but make a small sound as she studied the image some more. She wondered if her friend even knew.

At that moment the IM popped up. Recognizing the handle, Angela chuckled and typed, 'Perfect timing as always Princess.'

_Did you get it?_

Angela grinned as she typed, 'Yep. And I noticed a couple of things though maybe you should have me or Fang Boy take a whiff than the OB. I'm sure he wants to keep his head.'

_Chris did. You know he doesn't like it when you call him that._

_ Don't call me that Ice Queen._

Angela put a hand over her mouth to make sure that no sound came out since she was fighting the urge to laugh. She replied, 'I will when it stops being true. Thanks for bringing me in the loop.'

_More likely you told Sam and he didn't say a thing._

_ Ignore him. He's sore because I said that you told me._

Angela chuckled as she continued the conversation. She admitted that this was an interesting birthday. The funny thing was that before she hooked up with the Winchesters, she had never felt the urge to acknowledge it. She didn't because death pretty much hung around that day. How could she forget losing Mary? Then meeting Sam and Dean… she was starting to get a more positive outlook on things.

They talked for about twenty minutes until Angela shut down but not before she sent the video to Sam's account. She managed to get a good night's sleep feeling happy. It was a nice way to get out of the slump that just seemed to follow. It certainly helped when Gabriel paid a visit in her dreams and actually somehow managed to drag Castiel there.

Morning brought Angela bright and cheery while she tormented Jo about her drinking habits. It certainly was fun making Jo snarl at her. She sounded like a cat that was getting into a ferocious mood and Angela merely said, "Your fault you drank. Good cure is a SPAM sandwich in a dirty ash tray."

"Screw you."

"You're fault for claiming you can hold your liquor."

"You taught me how to hold my liquor!"

"Newsflash: I don't get drunk off of Jack."

"I hate you."

It certainly was a birthday to remember. Eventually Jo forgave Angela and was back to smiles as she loaded up the truck she was using to take Augusta where she needed to go. As she finished loading up the truck and Angela put in the last bag she said, "So… feeling better?"

Angela looked at Jo with a raised brow, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Jo gave a look as she sighed in exasperation. "You know what I mean."

Angela thought about it for a moment. Things were what they were but they weren't as bad as before. "It'll be okay Jo. It is what it is."

"You know I mean about you and Sam." At the look Angela shot her, Jo held up her hand and waved her off. "Look I promised not to heckle. This is more of a 'talk'. So… are you gonna talk to him about it?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Angie… why?"

"I go my own pace."

Jo sighed at that. "You know I felt how you felt about him. Do I need to give you the spiel about life being too short?"

Angela looked at Jo. She knew what the girl was getting at. "I did talk but… Truth is Jo, I am scared but I've taken a step."

"Finally," Jo replied. "I was afraid that I was going to have to badger you some more. And I'm nicer about it than Dean."

"I'm not even going to grace you with an answer," Angela replied smiling. She sighed, "Thanks Jo. I am working on it. I've been to hell and back and that was nothing. This… terrifying."

"You'll figure it out." Jo smiled at Angela before shouting for Augusta that they were burning daylight.

Angela smiled as she watched the truck pull away from the cabin. The tab had been paid for so all she had to do was pack up and leave. This had been good. She was still unsure about what she wanted to do about talking to Sam. Maybe Dean would have some answers for her. She frowned as she pulled her phone out and checked the call ID. "Speak of the devil," she murmured as she flipped it open and said, "This is early for you Dean. You need to check your alarm clock."

* * *

><p>Sam usually was up early. In fact he was known for it and teased for it by Dean more often than most other people probably. Rarely was he woken up by his brother as he was now. He recognized his brother's bellowing something about indecent exposure or something. He blinked as he shook the last vestiges of sleep from his eyes. "What the hell Dean?"<p>

"Unbelievable. She's a total prude."

Sam frowned as he sat up and rubbed his face and ran his fingers through his hair. "Dean, what are you talking about?"

Dean was sitting at the table and staring at the laptop, looking at something that was obviously getting him enraged. He barely heard Sam and continued to spout, "I mean the whole thing in the Roadhouse was…" He gestured wildly.

Having enough, Sam got out of bed and walked over to his brother saying, "What the hell are you getting up in arms about?"

Finally acknowledging Sam's presence, Dean looked up at his little brother and asked, "Is this what you agreed to?" He turned the laptop around to show what he had been looking at to Sam's annoyed and sleepy expression.

Sam looked at the laptop. He recognized it as his and bypassed the image and narrowed his eyes at Dean. He didn't want to get into an argument this early in the day but… "You messing with my laptop? Dean I told you to leave it alone."

"Did you see what's going on? I told you that it wasn't a good idea to let her go."

Sam frowned at Dean and retorted, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Look."

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed as he directed his attention to the laptop to see what had Dean nearly screaming his head off at seven in the morning. He saw that it was a video and it had been sent via email to his account. He mentally cursed the fact that he left the automatic sign in on. "You accessed my email? Jerk."

"Not my fault. Besides I wanted to see how her trip went and she sent that." Dean pointed at the laptop like it was the cause of the problem.

"You're still a jerk." Sam bent over and activated the video. He read the email that accompanied it and then clicked the video to play. He watched it with a blank look.

"See? Indecent."

Suddenly Sam started laughing at that. "What? Dean, she sent it to me to mess with you."

"That is not messing with me." Dean sat back in his seat and was actually pouting. "That is indecent. I thought she was straight."

"Dean, she was messing with you," Sam tried to placate his brother. "She even wrote me saying that it was payback for your overprotectiveness."

"This is your fault," Dean pointed at his brother as he stood up and went to grab his clothes for the day.

"How is this my fault?"

"Let her go Dean. It's Gus. Nothing bad is gonna happen." Dean stared at his brother. "Ring any bells? Hmm?"

"Nothing happened," Sam countered.

"Yeah sure," Dean replied. "Put a bunch of girls together…"

Sam rolled his eyes. He rubbed his head thinking that Angela was crazy to instigate this. Then again she had been counting on him to show Dean this. He remembered the last time she and Jo messed with them and Ellen was involved with that. It was harmless. "It was nothing and I'm leaving it at that. I'm taking a shower."

Dean watched as his brother stalked towards the bathroom. He couldn't get how Sam could be so Zen about this. Maybe he was overreacting but what he saw… He knew that she was the kind of person to be very proper about things. He may joke with her about things and often in a lewd manner but to see her doing something like kiss Jo in front of the camera and looking at them like she was enjoying it. It just out of there since he knew that she had feelings for Sam.

Sighing he picked up his phone and dialed her. He was ready to give her the third degree for this. He didn't care if it was too early or not. He tapped his foot impatiently and waited for her to pick up.

_This is early for you Dean. You need to check your alarm clock._

"Yeah blow it out your ass, Angie," Dean retorted as he glanced at the bathroom. Sam was still in there and was willfully ignoring him. "You know why I'm calling."

_Something about a video clip that was addressed to Sam… pervert._

"That is so wrong and you know it," Dean pointed out.

_It was harmless fun. I'm betting even Sam got it and you just continued to flutter around like a mother hen. So adorable._

Dean growled at that. "That ain't right Angie. Being coy and stuff like that ain't you."

_And it has nothing to do with that. Like I said harmless fun. You know I would never do anything to hurt Sam._

Dean heard the hurt tone in her voice and sighed. He was being a grade A douche nozzle right now. "I'm sorry," he replied a little gruffly. "It's just…"

_Oh I get it. You had the perverse thoughts watching it. Dean… you are a dog._

Dean heard the laughter in her tone and groused a little at that. "Far be it from me to ogle at a good looking body."

_Nah. The idea that I willfully kissed another girl and Jo no less… that got you on. You are a dirty little boy._

"Stop teasing me," Dean countered, aware that he was sounding like a child. He paced around and managed to see the clip of the video. With a sound he shut the laptop. "I appreciate your good looks but thinking of you that way…"

_I know you don't mean it Dean. I just get a kick out of making you uncomfortable. Only because I know your weakness._

"Do I have to bow to a new prank master?"

_God no. Like I told you a long time ago, you would need to double team in order to get me. Since you know I'm not above recruiting certain things that take a liking to you._

"Did you mess with my kachina?"

_No. I messed with the dogs._

Dean was aware that laughter was coming from the direction of the bathroom. He also heard the click from the cell phone camera. He turned to see his brother holding his phone and laughing at him. Sam said out loud, "You were right Angie. He would get bent out of shape."

_That Sam?_

"I _knew_ you were in on this," Dean spluttered.

"Only because she wanted to get back at you for being overprotective," Sam countered looking a bit smug at his part in the whole thing.

"And that was to make me look like an ass?"

_That is a no brainer for you. You do that on your own. I just like Kodak moments of it._

"Shut up Angie."

The laughter from the phone and Sam's had Dean turn away to grumble. He could admit that it was pretty good. He didn't want to admit that she may be better but he did like she could give a good hit. After looking at Sam who was laughing and probably saved his picture to the Internet or something geeky, he started to smile slightly. He could hear her laughing over the phone. "Just laugh it up at my expense."

_Just did and it was the most fun I've had in a while. Oh by the way, Augie says hello. She mentioned something about a meeting of sorts…_

Dean felt the blush rise up on his face. It just wasn't his day and he knew Sam was enjoying it. Shooting a glare at his younger brother, he put the phone on speaker and retorted, "You know that's not how it is."

_Only going by what she told me. She said that you would know what it meant. Judging by the tone of your voice, I'd say I have a pretty good idea of what it means._

"Dammit Angie, quit it."

_Okay. Okay. So apart from trying to chew me out, what other reason would you have to call me? Another job?_

"I want to know how fast you can get your ass back to Sioux Falls," Dean retorted, not at all worried about the use of language. "Better yet you got today to get back."

_And are you trying to boss me Dean Winchester?_

Sam took the lead since it was clear that Dean would have done something like claim big brother rights or some other shit he normally did. "No. Angie, he was asking," he shot a look at his brother, "when you planned on coming back."

_What for? So he can try to boss me and end up with his ass kicked? _

"Yeah and I'd so kick your ass," Dean muttered.

Sam glared at Dean and motioned for him to shut up. "Well… we wanted to do something for your birthday." He gave a look since Dean was being a jerk.

_I'll be there in time._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** More girl fun and Dean gets bent out of shape with Sam laughing. More to come on To Hell and Back...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Well… we wanted to do something for your birthday._

Angela heard the tone of nervousness in Sam's voice. She really had made it clear she didn't like her birthday the first time. She smiled as she replied, "I'll be there in time."

_No rush…_

"Sam, I'll be there for my birthday," she reassured. She grinned as she looked at her baby Deanna. "Deanna can break speed limits and the cops wouldn't know. Better than Impa."

_Baby can outrun your little bastard._

_Dean!_

Angela couldn't help but laugh. She loved riling up Dean but she could tell that she was going to need to do some serious make up to him. Of course that could be turned into blackmail and pranking too. She was on a roll with ideas. _Thanks Jo and Augie._ Out loud she said, "Let him bluster Sam. You and I both know he's trying to compensate."

_I'll compensate your ass. Now quit stalling and come home._

"Are you gonna make me?"

_I'll have Bobby curse your ass._

_Dean!_

"Relax, bulldog. I'm leaving today. I know tomorrow is the day so I'll be there for whatever you are planning. I do hope you didn't bully Sam into helping."

_His idea just like your indecent exposure trip. You're lucky you weren't cited._

Angela hummed at that and made a knowing look. She knew Sam wasn't bothered by it since he wasn't putting up a fuss. It was almost funny that Sam got bent out of shape when guys hit on her and then when she had 'girl fun' it got Dean bent out of shape. "It was just a bit of fun Dean. You are too uptight. Maybe some of my peach cobbler would do the trick."

_Peach cobbler? A la mode?_

"Of course," Angela replied with a smile. She could hear Dean turning into an excited little child. Even though it was her birthday and they should be doing something for her, she liked doing something for them. "What other way is there?"

_Alright. You're forgiven._

"I'm glad." Angela gave a look of mock seriousness. "I'll be home tomorrow."

_We're holding you to it. Francis here was getting anxious._

_ Was not._

_ You so were._

Angela chuckled at the bickering. It seemed that things were looking good. "Alright you two. You behave and I'll meet you at Bobby's. That means no pranking Dean or no cobbler."

_You're cruel, Angie._

"You love me."

There was some grumbling and something that sounded like Dean mumbling that he loved her too. Angela couldn't help but grin at that since Dean always seemed to be reluctant to share his feelings even though she knew that his affection was more like that of a brother and a sister. She heard a slight wrestling match and the sound of the phone being picked up.

_So everything okay, Angie?_

"It's good Sam," Angela replied with a full smile. "Thanks for running interference. It was sweet of you."

_Um…_

"Don't try too hard," she said, "I'll be there. That I promise."

_Okay. And Angie… glad you had a good time. You deserve it._

"Thanks. I'll see you guys approximately 1pm tomorrow." She chuckled when she heard Sam tease her about being there sooner. She would be there sooner and she agreed with him. She teased him further by telling him to impress her before laughing and hanging up.

It is said that if it is too good to be true, usually it is. Angela put her phone back into her jacket pocket and went to get the last of her gear and put it into her car. She paused to look at the breeder medallion Jo gave her. Sometimes that girl had a strange sense of humor but it did give her an idea and she hadn't failed to notice how Lilah eyed Cerebus and vice versa. She hadn't said anything to Bobby since he would probably run one or both off his property out of sheer principle. Also it wasn't uncommon for a Wilder to mate with a hellhound… at least how she understood it.

She knew Lilah was a Wilder but a different form. So far she determined the dog was of Irish wolfhound lineage since she was on the large side but more wolf in her. That was the common link with Wilder folk since they were once wolves and they bred with hellhounds. She did once entertain it but mostly to cover her unease when they went after the Morton House. Smiling and humming, she palmed it and put in her pants pocket as she went to check to make sure that the room was empty.

There was a shirt on the floor. Stooping to pick it up, Angela realized that it was one of Sam's shirts. She still 'borrowed' them on occasion and he never said anything about it. This one she wore since it was a cold night and she didn't want to wear a jacket. Deciding to do the same thing, she took off her jacket and put the shirt on. It was oversized on her frame and it looked like she was wearing a robe but she was fine with it.

She had just finished putting her phone in her pants pocket when something grabbed her from behind. It was a chokehold grip and something was clamped over her mouth. It was instinct to struggle and she did but whatever was on the cloth that was over her mouth worked pretty fast. Being a dhampir, she enjoyed some immunities but her body was still human meaning that it was susceptible to certain things that the human body reacted to. She ended up passing out and the last thing she saw was the floor of the cabin coming towards her face.

_Sometimes I wonder why I even bothered teaching you this trick._

Angela felt her eyes open… or rather the unconscious version of herself opening her eyes. She looked up to see the bemused look of Morpheus looking down at her. She groaned, "What the hell do you want now?"

Morpheus smirked at her, "Oh I don't want anything. I'm just amused at the amount of trouble you seem to get yourself into."

"Who said I was in trouble?"

"Don't even try."

Angela stood up and dusted herself off while scowling at the god of dreams. She remembered exactly what happened. Whoever it was clamped a cloth with probably chloroform or ether over her mouth and made her pass out. It was a defensive mechanism to wake up in the realm of dreams. "Oh please. I know that someone knocked me out."

"And you know why you are here?"

"Defensive mechanism," she retorted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Morpheus shook his head more to humor her, "Partially but you do have your overprotective watchdogs the Winchesters to thank for this." He gestured around the area they were standing in. "I must say, if it hadn't been for Sam…"

Angela looked around. She recognized the garden like look and the smell of jasmine hit her nose. "You mean…?"

Morpheus peered at her, not understanding why she was acting stupid all of a sudden. "You don't remember do you?"

"Remember what? The last time I was here was when I asked you to do something for me." Angela looked at the god of dreams like he was the one that was going nut. She wasn't even sure what he was talking about.

"A shame," Morpheus mused. He thought about it for a moment and then decided to indulge a little. Maybe it would trigger memory. "Well like I said, it was Sam Winchester who triggered this area, this sanctuary. It was the one you built."

"I know that."

"Did you know that it was Sam that changed the dimensions of it? He and Dean activated it but he was the one who changed it." Morpheus looked at her refraining from giving a smug look. It was worth it to watch the reaction but this was serious business.

"Why? It was perfect when we built it." Angela frowned at that.

"Idiot. He did it for you."

Angela didn't need explaining. She was convinced that because she was small and had a brush with Lenya, since she managed to get that out of him, Sam used his smarts on the occult to fix things strictly as a protection. "I figured that," she retorted. She crossed her arms in a fair imitation of the god of dreams. "He's always been an overprotective watch dog."

Morpheus shook his head. "Then I am sorry that you see it as such."

"As if it would be your business. You have as much tact as Dean trying to pry into his brother's sex life."

Morpheus continued to shake his head in exasperation. He failed to see that the vehemence was a means of protecting herself. He was accustomed to her being sarcastic about almost everything that it completely went over him. He decided to change the subject, "Fine. Take the pleasure cruise. Anyway you should know that it was instinct for you to come here."

"Yeah I know. Some asshole drugged me." Angela started pacing more out of worry and agitation at what she was going to do. "I don't even know if I could get something to the Winchesters. Dean I would have to go through dreams. Maybe I could talk to Sam."

"I'm sure you know that you have been drugged and most likely kidnapped."

"No shit Morpheus. Why do you think I'm going over my options?"

"Trying to convince yourself that you have a means of connecting to them."

"You are an ass," Angela spat back. She wasn't afraid of the god since she had called him that before. Most would have thought that she was nuts but she wasn't. "I can do it. I just haven't gotten the finer points. Dream walking I can do."

"And you are the best. I taught you well. Unfortunately you can't do that from here. Sam altered it to keep you safe in your dreams. It is a place of refuge where you can protect yourself. At least that was what I think he was trying to do." Morpheus tried to think about it more to annoy her. "Anyway, this is where you can come. If you can get out, more power to you."

"Sometimes I wish I can kick your ass."

"You did once." Morpheus couldn't help but smirk at the look he was getting. "I see you got a plan but do you have a backup plan?"

"I could ask you who drugged and kidnapped me."

"No idea but obviously they are pissed at you. Unfortunately the dislike of you ranges from what you've done to your association with the Winchesters."

Angela gave a slight shake of acknowledgement. She would probably find out soon enough. She looked at the god and noticed the realm was starting to fade. "Can you at least try to get a hold of the Winchesters or… Cas. Call Cas."

"What…"

Angela found herself waking up. She was groggy but she found that she was in the bed of an SUV or truck. Her cheek was pressed against the carpet lining. Her arms were tied behind her back and it felt like the zip tie thingies. No way was she going to bust out of those even if she managed to get her dhampir strength up. Her legs weren't tied so that might prove useful. She could have shifted and moved to get a look of her surroundings but she didn't want to let whoever the ass hat that kidnapped her know that she was awake. She wouldn't mind delivering a bite or two.

It must have been about twenty or so minutes; she couldn't tell since her watch was currently tied behind her back. Finally the truck stopped and Angela got the feeling that she was going to meet the asshole. She positioned her feet as quietly as she could to give what was deserved to the bastard. She waited and was caught off guard when a hand clamped over her mouth with a cloth.

It was a futile effort to struggle but Angela wasn't one to give in without fighting all the way down. She struggled but because her arms were tied behind her back, she couldn't maneuver like she wanted. She could also smell the fumes of an alcohol base on the cloth. She couldn't breathe in anything except the fumes and it was overpowering. Her limbs began to feel heavy but she continued struggling against the arms holding onto her. Her body went slack as she returned to the realm of unconsciousness. The last thing she heard was a low and sinister chuckle in her ear.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?"<p>

"What's it look like I'm doing?"

"Like you're trying to strangle yourself with streamers."

Dean grumbled as he threw the streamer roll he managed to find and he wasn't going to go into details down to the floor where it landed in a heap. Actually it started bouncing on the floor and rolling. Sam watched as Setna started chasing after it and batting it around. It was a wonder that the cat hadn't attempted to yank down what Dean had put up already because it was like a bunch of tantalizing strings floating in the air. He looked at Dean huffing. "Dude, it is supposed to be a dinner. Nothing more and nothing less."

"That's your idea of fun," Dean snapped as he yanked down the streamers he had attempted to hang up. He started cursing the moment Setna came out and started grabbing the end. A well placed paw with claws out had him yelp, "Hey watch it with the claws of doom fleabag."

Setna looked up at Dean with the innocent look. Sam wanted to laugh since the cat was looking at Dean as if to ask what the hell he did was wrong. It was not the puppy eyes but close enough and he was still a cat. Dean stared back at the cat with a narrowed look and said, "Don't look at me like that. Go play with your roll."

"Dude, are you scolding the cat?"

"Shut up Sam."

Setna continued to look at Dean with an innocent expression for a few more seconds before standing up. With deliberate slowness, the cat made to go back to where the roll of streamer was. Then with a quick about face and charged to give a quick slap on Dean's leg. The only result was Dean howling like he had been skinned since it was clear that Setna used the claws of doom and on the meaty portion of his leg.

"Sonofabitch!"

Sam was trying hard not to laugh. He couldn't when Setna decided to try and climb up his leg to hide. Having tolerated it and knowing what to expect when he was a kitten, he grasped the cat by the scruff of his neck with one hand and used the other to pry the claws loose from his jeans. He looked at the cat who immediately started looking contrite for clawing him but not for what he did to Dean. "Calm down Dean."

"Little bastard got me with the claws of doom!" Dean nearly snarled at Sam. He huffed when the cat showed a look of apology as it started to cuddle Sam. "Don't you be letting it do that. He's not sorry at all." He gestured wildly at the animal while rubbing where he had been poked. It had been well placed.

"He's just playing with you," Sam tried reasoning. He looked at the cat who was looking at him with a soppy look. "Isn't that right Setna?"

Setna let out a meow and rubbed his head on Sam's shoulder. It was a combination of a sort of apology and the being so cute you love me anyway look. Sam chuckled and rubbed the cat's head. "See Dean? He's sorry."

"Pff. Like that is an apology."

Sam rolled his eyes and held out the cat. It was one of those moments where Dean would have teased him about re-enacting a scene from _The Lion King_ but his brother didn't even bother. Sam placated, "Come on Dean. He's apologizing."

Dean narrowed his eyes at his brother. "First the indecent exposure and now the fleabag with the claws of doom. Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

Sam rolled his eyes again. He offered the cat again and it was giving Dean its version of the puppy eyes… if that was possible. "I've had practice," was all he offered.

Dean eyed his brother like he was possessed before looking at the cat. Slowly he took the cat from his brother's hands. He eyed it suspiciously as it started rubbing its head on his face and immediately started purring. It was the encouragement he needed to start rubbing the cat's head. He didn't mind when the cat gave a nip that he correctly interpreted as a love nip.

"There. See? He was playing with you."

"Better he play with that shit. Don't know why…"

Sam gave a shake of his head. Some days he wasn't even sure what to make of what went on in the mind of his brother. At least he was trying to be nice and doing things for Angela. It was different from when they were kids and the last couple of years. He wasn't jealous or anything and thought it was better that his brother had something positive in his life. It wasn't like Angela let him down like he did… and he was still paying the price. He replied to Dean's musings, "Dean, let's just keep it as a dinner where she doesn't have to cook and you can give her that pistol you got her."

Dean put the cat down and it seemed satisfied to go back to playing with the remnants of the streamers. "Fine, fine. You said they delivered right?"

"Yeah." Sam shifted, going right into business. "They have everything except the dessert."

"Pie, bitch. She likes that."

"_You're _the one that likes pie to the point of it being obscene."

"She's a faithful disciple of the pie." Dean looked ready to pout.

"It's _her_ birthday, Dean," Sam pointed out though he was well aware that she would cater to Dean's whims just to see him happy. It was weird to people who didn't get it but when it was someone who lived as long as she did, it took on a different meaning. Still it was a nice gesture to do something she liked for her. "Besides… she may like pie but… her favorite thing is baklava."

"Bak-what?"

"Baklava," Sam repeated, making sure to sound it out. "It's a pastry that is popular with the Middle East and is something she's liked since she spent a couple of months in Morocco and then Somalia."

"And how do you know that?"

"Unlike you, I listen." Sam didn't let on that he watched her buy some one time when they stopped for road food. It made him sound like a stalker pervert. It also didn't help that she offered him a piece and ended up acquiring a liking for it. So he fibbed, "Gus told me. She mentioned something about getting on her good side and to use baklava."

Dean wasn't sure if he wanted to cry or laugh. The crying would be that she had a preferred pastry over his pie but the laughing in that he had a means of getting on his girl's good side when he knew he was in trouble and usually over his system. "Gus told you that?"

"I asked for suggestions on what to give her," Sam offered with an uneasy shrug. "She might like it and what are you complaining about? She's gonna make you peach cobbler."

Dean would have said something about that but didn't get a chance to. From outside came the loudest bellow they thought Bobby would have ever been able to give. They looked at each other as they heard the grizzled hunter, "I thought I told ya two mutts to leave off. Now get off… NOW!" It was followed by a high pitched yelp.

Both Winchesters headed outside since they knew Bobby wouldn't purposely hit the dogs. They got something unexpected when they saw two huge sopping wet dogs, both giving the puppy eyes, and a _really _grumpy elder hunter with a hose with a nozzle spray at the end and aimed at them. Bobby was saying, "I told ya two mutts no."

Both dogs whined. It was pathetic and Sam tried to ask what was going on only to have his head bitten off as Bobby explained that he found hell on four legs trying to hump the lady mutt from hell again. There was also some grizzling about not wanting to deal with more dogs. The two dogs were giving eyes that gave the impression that they were being beaten to death as they looked to Sam of all people to explain.

Sam looked at them and offered, "Well… Cerebus is lonely…"

"Lonely my ass. I will not having them hump each other. In fact when Angie gets here, she's gonna take one of both and clip them."

Both Winchesters were stuck at what to do and it didn't help that the dogs were whining pitifully. It was awkward for about three minutes until Castiel decided to show up. At least the apparent urgency that surrounded the area countered the punishment the dogs had. Dean had to say, "Thanks for saving our bacon Cas."

"You don't have a pig."

"Never mind." Dean wasn't going to waste time trying to explain things to the angel. Better to stick to business. "Why are you here? Trouble?"

"Yes," the angel replied without preamble. "I can't sense the Malachi."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** What the hell? Angie has been kidnapped? Will the Winchesters find out? Keep watching for more To Hell and Back...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_I can't sense the Malachi._

"She has a name Cas. Use it," Dean muttered automatically.

In the meantime both Sam and Bobby latched onto the fact that the angel said that he couldn't sense her. They both asked, "What do you mean?"

Castiel looked at the three hunters and repeated himself, "I can't sense her."

Sam looked at Bobby and replied, "You're gonna have to elaborate here, Cas. Is she in troube?"

"I can't say. Only that I was cut off." Castiel shuffled on his feet uneasily. He was uncomfortable about the whole thing in the first place.

"Well… she's done it before," Dean pointed out. He recalled when Castiel mentioned it back when he was a douchebag after being angel reamed to Bible camp. "She probably didn't want anyone to interfere with her indecent exposure."

"Dude, still on with that?"

Castiel frowned a little at that. He didn't understand what was going on but he was certain that the Winchesters would be concerned about Angela. "She didn't cut me off," he said.

Dean looked at Castiel with a raised brow. "What do you mean? There's a difference?"

"Generally there is."

Dean nodded, "But?"

Castiel had been looking around and at the same time trying to reach out to his charge. He had it down to where she wouldn't know if he was tapping in. That was the original purpose. He had to be careful since it went both ways and he had no idea the extent of that connection. He looked at the three hunters, "But considering it's been broken before… I am concerned."

"Whaddaya mean broken before?" Bobby eyed the situation, not sure about what they were talking about. It wasn't like they gave chapter and verse and there were bound to be things that were forgotten about. He looked at the Winchesters and asked, "What is he talking about?"

Sam glanced at Dean before saying, "Well when…"

"Numerous times before," Castiel replied. He looked around as if to ascertain a threat was nearby. "The worst was when she was in a state of limbo." He didn't appear to notice the look that Sam and Dean shared when he mentioned that.

"That I get since that whole thing with Kess," Bobby commented. "But what makes you certain that something is wrong Feathers?"

"One minute I was checking on her and then it was gone."

Dean knew that they all tended to overreact and half the time or most of the time it was nothing serious. They all knew it since they received the look and a bit of the cold shoulder at some point. He wasn't going to deny that they might be overreacting this time around but still they had to be cautious. "Now Cas… She's done this before and I'm not gonna name times and such but she was hanging out with Gus and Jo."

Sam looked at his brother. He was a little surprised to see his brother be so calm about it but even he knew that when it came to Angela doing anything that didn't directly involve them, if they jumped to the wrong conclusion, it led to awkward silences and cold shoulders. Still it was a bit unusual but even he was a little skeptical about the whole thing. She had cut Castiel off before… at least from what he was getting. He was willing to concede that if she had done it before and hadn't realized it. It could be one of those times.

Still he was a little worried. Turning away from where Dean was talking to the angel along with Bobby, Sam fished out his cell phone. He sifted through his contact list looking for Kesset's number. Sam knew that Castiel's powers were failing and there was the possibility that his connection may have been fading. It was a possibility even though Sam got the feeling that it might not be the case.

_I felt him die, Sam. And then he was put back together and I didn't even sense it. I don't know why._

She had told him what it was like after they got back from the storage unit and saw to Bobby. He remembered how deep in thought she was while trying to come up with a means of fixing Bobby. She was in the process of burning herself out when he asked her what was on her mind… when he was hiding from Dean like a coward.

He was about to dial a number when it rang. Checking the number, Sam frowned and answered, "Hello?"

_I see you're glad to hear from me. I can see why Angie likes to make unexpected calls._

Sam's lip twitched as he recognized the teasing tones of Augusta. She used the same tone when she approached him to help with hers and Jo's girl's night out. It was different from the soothing ones she had used when Angela accidentally killed herself. "Just unexpected from you," he replied.

_I can see why she likes you._

Sam couldn't help but give a slight smile. As far as he knew, Augusta was only referring to Angela like having the ability to mess with him and Dean and occasionally extend it to Bobby. More than likely that was what it was. "Very funny Gus. Is there any reason why you would be calling?"

_Just calling to see if Angie made it back yet. I know how she likes to speed and assuming she left shortly after we did… she would have been there by now._

Sam looked back to see Dean talking to Castiel. Bobby was trying to keep Cerebus and Lilah apart. "No she's not here. She said she would before tonight."

_Then something is wrong._

"Gus…" Sam paused. He didn't want to be accusatory about anything since this was one of Angela's friends. "I'm not… I'm not trying to be insensitive or anything but… this isn't the first time she's kind of gone off on her own."

_I know but… It doesn't feel right. I may be not able to see things like you can…_

"Calm down Gus." Sam glanced behind him. He didn't want to get Dean excited if there wasn't a reason for him to be. "I'm not saying that you're wrong. Just… she has gone off before… sort of." He felt like he was being interrogated but he understood where Augusta was coming from and could tell that she cared about Angela.

_Since she started traveling with you?_

Sam had to think about that and sheepishly replied, "Not really."

_Sam honestly… what do you think?_

Sam sighed a little and looked at nothing in particular. While he had been pretty calm the whole day he couldn't shake a feeling of unease. It was like something was off even though things appeared normal. He didn't want to say something if it was nothing but… He looked over and looked at Castiel who was looking agitated. "Everything feels off. I can't put my finger on it but… Something isn't right Gus and Cas is here and says he's cut off."

_And do you believe him?_

It sounded like a trick question to ask. The question sort of made one tick off the pros and cons of the angel. After all Castiel was the one that set him loose from the bunker and set him on the path to seek out Ruby. But he also got Dean to the convent to try and stop him and ended up getting exploded into oblivion. Taking it into account… "Cas has no reason to lie."

_Sam… what do you think? What do you feel?_

Sam sighed and nodded, "I don't think everything's okay." He paused a bit before adding, "Gus, I could be wrong. I've… been wrong before and I've screwed up big time with regards to Angie. I'm not sure I'm the best choice to…"

_I understand. I do. Just… nothing feels right and I just want you to keep an eye out. If I am wrong, then have Angie call and prove me wrong._

Sam nodded even though he couldn't see her. "I will. Gus… try not to worry."

_I can't help it. She's like a mother to me. _

Sam heard the tone of Augusta's voice. He could understand the feeling but it was somewhat different. "You have my word."

_I know. And Sam?_

"Yeah?"

_Don't doubt your feelings. They are more accurate than you think._

Sam listened as the phone hung up and clapped his phone shut. He turned to go back to Dean when he came face to face with Kesset and ended up taking a couple of steps backwards. "What the hell, Kess?"

Kesset looked around and then at Sam who was looking at him like he was nuts. "My apologies. My landings are still a bit off."

Sam still had a raised brow as he straightened out. "Thought your wings were healed."

"They are," Kesset replied as he looked at his wings. He adjusted them to inspect them, flexing them. "But like human limbs, they need to be rehabilitated. Strength training."

Sam could concede that. It wasn't the first time that the young guard dropped in on them in his humanoid state or his bird state. It had been funny on a couple of occasions since Dean got a face full of feathers and beak and adamantly demanded that they never speak of it again. "I get that. Uh Kess… why the drop in?"

Kesset finished checking his wings to make sure nothing was out of the ordinary when he noticed Castiel. Sam watched as the guard's reddish brown eyes locked onto the angel's blue ones and they seemed to communicate silently before Kesset said, "I got a call. The celestial said there was a problem."

Dean interjected, "Don't get hysterical Kess. Cas said that he had been cut off from Angie."

"I see." Kesset almost seemed to sniff around as he jerked his head to inspect the area around him. He looked at Castiel, "When?"

"An hour ago."

"An hour? Cas…" Dean looked at the angel like he was going crazy.

"I had to make sure," Castiel explained while continuing to stare a Kesset. His eyes locked onto the young guard and narrowed slightly. "With my powers failing I had to make sure that it was not a result of that."

Sam frowned at that. "Wait. I thought this guardian-charge bond thing was strong."

"It usually is." Kesset twitched his head while still staring at Castiel. "But sometimes changes can be mistaken for harmless things especially if the connection has been broken because of death." He gestured at Castiel, "In this case, the celestial's supposition is not wrong. I can't sense the princess either. It is not good since the connection helps to locate the charge if there is any danger. Though it could be that it is purposely shut off."

"You thinking Angie did it on her end?"

Kesset broke contact with Castiel and looked at Dean and then Bobby and Sam. "It is possible. From my understanding Castiel dampened the effects for what she had felt. Perhaps it did more. Has anyone tried contacting her?"

It was a reasonable thought and the three hunters looked at each other. The last time they talked to her was the day before when Dean scolded her or rather attempted to scold her. It was Dean who admitted that they hadn't thought of that and didn't have a reason to, "Alright you made a point Kess but we really didn't have a reason to and we trust Angie."

"True. But what of now?"

There was an awkward silence before Bobby groused, "Well then let's find out and then you can all be idjits about it." He pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open and dialed the number.

_This is Angela. You know what to do._

* * *

><p>The day was fast ending and Kesset felt pressed for time and patience. He didn't like being the one that was in the middle and wondered if the princess ever felt the same. He looked around the chosen area and sighed and glanced at his watch. He was fascinated by the thing and still was grasping the concept of time but he kind of liked it as much as he liked Kate trying to explain things to him.<p>

"You know there are better places to talk to me, kiddo. But I guess landings are still a bit off."

Kesset turned to see Gabriel smirking at him. "Perhaps one should learn to be more careful when it comes to best intentions." He narrowed his eyes slightly and he felt his wings shuffle slightly. "Your little spell still is in effect."

"Insurance, kiddo." Gabriel smirked and looked at Kesset and his expression sobered slightly. "I'm already in hot water as it is and if you were to run your mouth dumb and dumberer would have figured things out."

Kesset still had a narrowed look on Gabriel. He understood the reason why. "And I still disagree with your methods. I dislike it when Dean tells me to stop swearing and I suspect that Sam has a hint of understanding."

"Highly doubt it," Gabriel brushed it off. "But you've been doing good staying away. Seems like you have a friend."

"And we are not here to talk about me."

"Kesset is right. Though I do not understand why you are here," Castiel's gruff tones entered. He stepped forward to face off with Gabriel and nearly glared. "Gabriel."

"Castiel," Gabriel countered with similar mocking tones that he had used previously. "Still searching for Daddy? Warned ya before it ain't worth your time."

"At least I am doing something."

Kesset knew that having two angels together that were more or less upset with each other was asking for trouble. He was hoping though that they would set it aside long enough for the one thing they all had in common. He interjected, "Stop, both of you."

Gabriel took a look at Kesset before saying, "Alright Cassy. Looks like the kid is getting upset."

"What you did…"

"I did what I thought was best and _I'm_ not the one that is blind to it."

Kesset rubbed his forehead. He almost wished that his wing was broken again just so he could hide for recovery. "Enough, both of you. Can you just… chill?"

"I'm impressed kiddo," Gabriel replied with approval. "Dean-o been teaching you more expressions? You've picked up more than Cassy here."

Castiel didn't say anything and it was a good thing since Kesset spread his wings in his agitation and growled at both angels. "Can you stop it for two minutes? This is not about settling scores but a concern."

Gabriel was impressed by Kesset's assertion. He always knew that a leader was hidden behind that cute boyish look. He was still smirking but nodded his approval He glanced at his younger brother who was still glaring at him but more of less was willing to listen. "Alright, Kid. You made your point. So what is it that you've brought us here for?"

Kesset looked at the archangel, "The princess."

Gabriel nodded, "You mean because she disappeared off all of our radar." He took a couple of steps forward and looked around. "Have you eliminated the possibility that she doesn't want us to know every little detail of her life?"

"It is a concern, Gabriel." Castiel took a couple of steps forward. He was still talking to the back of his older brother but he knew he was being heard out. "It was not like when she cut me off before. It was different."

"I know the feeling Cassy," Gabriel replied as he turned on his feet to look at his brother. "I was there when she first died and believe me, that wasn't anything serious."

"Something isn't right," Castiel insisted. "When Angela cut me off, it was because she was angry. This was different."

Gabriel studied his brother. He knew Castiel was not one for deception. He couldn't carry it out without giving himself away. And there was no way that he would make up anything that serious with regards to their charge. He then glanced at Kesset who was giving a firm look and a slight nod. "Listen Cassy, I know we all sensed it but you know as well as I that she is constantly evolving. Her abilities are getting stronger whether she likes it or not. Did you consider that it was a simple flip of the switch?"

"Gabriel," Castiel intoned with a look.

Gabriel took in his brother's expression. He knew that it was serious since he sensed it too. He just wasn't going to jump the gun since he was already in hot water with his Cat. However, given the way Castiel was reacting… there was legitimate concern to be had. Even he sensed that it wasn't right when the switch was flipped off. If it hadn't been serious, Kesset wouldn't have called this meeting together. Nodding, the angel said, "Okay. Let's take a look but if Cat's okay and she gets pissed, it's on you little brother."

A few seconds and a slightly rough landing later found them at the last place they were certain their charge was at. Gabriel was smirking as he looked at the cabin like motel. This was definitely a place that his Cat would go to whether it was on the job or for a bit of fun time with the girl friends. He knew that her birthday was coming up and given what Castiel had told him about going to see the Winchesters… he figured that she was there with some friends. That certainly was indicated by the presence of her car in the parking lot. That drew his attention and he went over to inspect it while Castiel and Kesset went to check the cabin.

Gabriel noted that everything was packed and in its proper place. It was one of the things that he had a laugh about since he noticed that his Cat and Sam were the same when it came to certain things having their proper place. He gave a cursory look into the car since the top was down. There was nothing in there that suggested any foul play or anything. The next thing to do was check the trunk.

Walking around to the trunk, Gabriel ran his hand over it. He gave a slight snap and the trunk popped open. At least he didn't have to pop the lock like they do on those cop shows. That would have pissed her off. He was about to open it when he heard, "Hey."

Normally he would have smote first and asked questions later. This time though he was nice and turned to see the manager of the motel coming out. He smiled, "No harm no foul. Got keys." He pulled out a set of keys he managed to conjure up.

The manager eyed him warily and it took Gabriel a couple of minutes to sweet talk the guy and convince him that he wasn't stealing the car and that he was looking for his girlfriend. It worked and he found out that the manager was going to call the number left with the card and let them know they needed to clear out. He also managed to check the trunk. Everything was in its place, even the guns and the stuff she used to conduct her spells. He wondered if she had told Sam that one. He shut the trunk and went to join his brother and Kesset in the room.

Kesset was looking around and Castiel was looking at the door. Gabriel walked in and took a look around. The room appeared pristine looking but even he could see that something was off. "Find anything?"

Kesset looked in the bathroom, "Something isn't right in this room."

"Same here," Castiel added as he looked around the room. "There were two other women here but…

Gabriel held a hand out and put it on Castiel's shoulder and looked at the room. Even he could tell something was off. He found something by the door and frowned. Leaving his brother by the door, he walked over with a firm stride and bent over to take a look. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he reached down and picked up what was left behind. He held it up for the others to see.

Kesset ruffled his wings while Castiel huffed, "Hex bag. We are dealing with a witch then." He looked at Gabriel like he was ready to smite something.

"Think again," Gabriel replied as he held it up for them to get a better look. His finger tapped the sigil on the bag.

The reaction was instantaneous as Kesset's wings ruffled in agitation and it felt like there was a monsoon about to erupt in the room. Forget smiting, he was ready to full on destroy the whole cabin just to make a point. "Gaah. Those fiends!"

"Easy there kiddo," Gabriel motioned to calm the young guard down. Inwardly he thought that if Kesset were to take a flight now, he would hit his mark. Right now he had to calm the kid down even though he was tempted to raise hell himself since the sight made him pissed. "I know that you want to destroy everything…"

"They are a disgrace to their calling!" Kesset was full of rage and his wings started beating.

"It is their twisted logic that everything connected in our world deserves to be eliminated," Castiel interrupted. His tone was full of anger but there was a calming tone mixed in as well. "But they have a specific hatred of Angela."

"Then I will hunt them and kill them," Kesset raged. His wings rippled.

"Hold on there kiddo," Gabriel countered raising his hand. It was effective keeping the young guard subdued as well as his brother. It helped being an archangel. "Now first question is how you're gonna find them? If they were able to get this in the cabin that means they would have some way of blocking us." He didn't want to say that she probably cut them off in her usual sense of protecting them.

"Then we should ask the manager," Castiel said.

Gabriel nodded and then looked at Kesset. He got the feeling that there were was more going on here. "Agreed. Let's have a talk with management."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Looks like there might be a problem. Certainly Kess, Cas and Gabe know so. What happens next? Stay tuned for next time on To Hell and Back...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Slowly her eyes started to open but they still felt heavy. It felt like she had been on an all night drinking binge except that didn't happen except for the hangover because of the soda. So really what was there to compare? It was feeling like shit and she knew that feeling well.

Angela blinked herself awake and became aware that her body was not in a position that it was accustomed to being in. Her head was pounding; probably from whatever it was that was used to knock her out. Her head was hanging down and she stared downward to find that the toes of her shoes were barely touching the floor. It helped to explain the feeling of the position she was in. Looking up slowly, she saw her arms raised above her head and tied at the wrists, hanging on the end of a hook.

_What the hell?_

Angela frowned and gave a slight moan and wriggled her fingers. She looked up and down and tried to find a means of getting her hands free. It was difficult since her body was like deadweight and she didn't have anything to give sufficient lift. She was stuck and in a place that she had no idea where that place was. Nor did she have any idea who it was that did this to her. She wriggled continuing to try and get free when she heard something creak.

"Ah finally awake."

Angela twisted to try and get a good look of who it was that was talking. She didn't like the fact that she had to twist and turn while trying to follow the voice. She gritted her teeth and growled a little in frustration.

"What's the matter? A little tied up?"

Angela appreciated a good pun every now and then but this was the worst. It was more like one she would have used during her time of torturing demons and even then she got no pleasure out of it. She retorted, "No. I'm a little pissed and figuring out the best way to kick your ass."

The voice laughed at that and a few steps told her that he had come closer. "Never one to admit when you're in trouble now huh?"

"Oh I know when I'm in trouble," Angela retorted as she twisted to try and get a good look. She grunted a little as she twisted. "I just happen to know that I'm not in trouble at the moment."

"And would you know if you knew more?"

"Depends."

Silence followed and Angela twisted her head to try and get a look at her captor. The only sound that was completely audible was the sound of her grunting and the ties making noise. She tried to get a stable grounding but her toes were barely touching the floor. It seemed to incite laughter from her captor.

"Never thought I'd see you on the end of a leash."

"You sound as if you know me."

More laughter ensued, "Oh but I do… and a few others. And to tell the truth, you are not very popular."

Angela snorted at that, "What else is new?"

"Well it's just not me but a couple of others that just don't like you… and they have a vested interest as well as I in keeping you here."

"Is this pleasantry before the beating routine working for you?" Angela looked in the direction of the voice. It didn't matter if she couldn't see them since she got a general idea why she was suspended like the way she was. It brought back memories of recovering prisoners from the crazies when she was after a bunch of terrorists.

"Thought you liked a good conversation with your victims."

Angela couldn't help but chuckle at that. It did strike a chord though since it triggered memories of those years and what happened. She knew that a few had been 'privileged' enough to witness her work and they would have known. The hard part was narrowing it down since there had been more than one. Two had been killed and they had been on a different mission. This felt different but the same and it was uncomfortable. "I don't waste words with scum."

"Ah but it was a different back then. At least that's how the stories went but then you went on a little relapse." The owner of the voice took a couple of steps forward but he was still in shadow. "I'm sure you remember back in 1982 and into 1983. How could anyone forget the unusual bloody trail that occurred?"

Angela pursed her lips and felt her teeth grit. It was more in line with the fear of a memory returning than being angry. She remembered and… "Well certain things have a way of popping up."

"But not like your work."

"And what do you know?"

"Plenty."

Angela scoffed at that but she wasn't going to discount it. She had plenty of enemies over the years. Some disappeared only to reappear and then extract revenge. Some pursued her until she killed them when they showed themselves and usually at the point when someone she cared about suffered for it. Still she had to play on it and figure out what they wanted. "And plenty of those rumors are what they are… rumors. Especially if you listened to the grapevine."

There were a couple of chuckles before, "Oh I've heard those but my information is more… first hand."

"Not too many can claim that. And I can count them on one hand."

"I'm sure you can. But there are always the ones that slip through the cracks."

Angela wriggled her fingers as she tried to figure out how to get free. Whoever tied her up did a good job of it. "Really? Then it would probably be a good idea for you to show yourself. I really don't do well talking to a shadow."

"Do you really want to know who it is?"

"Ever hear the phrase of facing your fears? Same principle applies."

"Do you always answer a question with a question?"

"Does one have to answer in a traditional manner?" Angela shot a look in the direction the voice was coming from. She raised her brow for the sheer hell of it.

There was silence as if her captor was mulling things over. Then the sounds of footsteps were heard and they were coming towards Angela. She kept her gaze in the direction they were coming from, determined to see who it was that decided this was one of the better ideas to get revenge on her. She had to know but she wasn't expecting what came out of the shadows.

_It had been raining that night and the only stand were the traps she had laid and her and Dean and Dean had a bad leg. Sam was out of commission from being poisoned. She saw them coming from the perch she had taken. She knew the leader and his second and could pick out a few others. It didn't matter… they had to be taken down._

_ Time flashed back to another time. It was snowing though. She was on a mission and she had a partner with her. She was busy tracking the demon that had hounded her and now touched something that mattered to her. She had gone when she sensed something was wrong, the house was ablaze. Afterwards… They started on the chase until…_

Angela blinked slowly as she took in the sight. "Carter. Long time… definitely no see. I thought you died when you fell into the well with that demon. I saw the smoke out."

Carter narrowed his eyes and gave a dry chuckle, "Of course you would… because you were the one that taught me and the others that exorcism spell."

"Which one? I mean there are literally a few that I could name that would do the trick depending on the language and region…" Angela gave a slight shrug of her shoulders even though it was awkward.

Carter made a clicking sound with his tongue as he smiled at Angela. He took a couple of steps forward and peered at her. "True… but you were the one with the vendetta and against that demon in particular."

How could Angela forget? She had spent the weeks after the fire chasing down Azazel and anything leading to him. She had picked up a young hunter along the way along with his young son… Carter. She remembered him because his father chose to come with her on the hunt rather than stay with his son. She always felt guilty for that but her rage against Azazel for what he did to Mary ignored that. It was one of the few times she tended to ignore the needs of the many.

Carter looked at Angela as she dangled there, watching her expression. "All coming back to you now?"

Angela looked at Carter. She remembered him as a boy with dirt blonde locks that got in his face half the time. Now she was seeing a man with a short crop, still floppy in the locks but it worked for him. The little boy face was gone and in place was that of a man who looked like he was out to kill her. And it looked like he was going to take his sweet time about it. She looked at him and replied, "I remember your father when he started with me and then you. I did what I thought was right by you."

"Right by me," Carter replied with a slight smirk. "Please. Nothing was more important to you than tracking down that one demon. You have a one-track mind. You don't care about anyone or anything except what you're hunting."

"Not so."

"Oh really?" Carter looked at Angela with a mock look of surprise. "You mean to tell me that there is a heart underneath that?" He pointed at her with disdain. He ended up chuckling at that. "I can hardly believe that. You pretty much left everyone you worked with in the dust."

Angela looked at Carter and then downwards a bit. She took a couple of breaths and listened to the anger behind the words. There was a lot she wasn't proud of and what she regretted. "Carter… I never left you or your father. If anything it was your father that pulled me back."

"Liar."

"Believe that all you want… but it is the truth. I was willing to go on my own to avoid bringing him into what would have been a suicide mission. That is having a heart."

"And leaving me in a home was also having a heart."

"It was a chance to get you out of the life and I took it. You could live a normal life. In the end you found me and I agreed to take you under my wing and teach you what I know." Angela looked at Carter and added softly, "You sought me."

"And you left me to die."

"I thought you were dead." It sounded feeble to Angela's ears and more like what a child would say. She found though that sometimes it worked and often made people stop and pause. "I searched for you after you fell. I couldn't find you."

Carter paused at that. He looked away as if to think. "Did you really look?"

"If there is one thing you should have learned spending time with me… it's that I don't leave anyone behind," Angela countered, "You'd have to do a lot to convince me. I searched for your Carter."

Carter was not looking at her when she said that and she hoped that he would see reason. Sometimes things were misplaced. She was mistaken though when he said, "I'm glad you told me. But it doesn't matter in the end." He turned to look at her with anger in his eyes as well as hatred. "Because there is something bigger at stake." He made a motion and barked out a command.

Angela felt her heart drop more in sorrow for Carter. She wasn't going to dwell on it though. Something else was going on and she was willing to bet that it had to do with the current state of affairs. "Let me guess… the Apocalypse."

"Always knew you were a smart one," Carter replied as the door opened and something creaked in. "Yeah, it has to do with that. But not what you think."

"So who's side you on?"

"No one's. Just mop up."

Angela looked in and saw that two others had come in. She recognized them from the group she had trained. She looked at them and then at Carter. "So I wasn't imagining things. You threw your lot in with the renegades." She looked at the other two. "You're still after them?"

"More or less." Carter came closer. "You see, part of the problem is that there are people like you protecting things like them. The half-breeds are pretty much keeping things the way they are. So we have been taking care of it. That is until I hear something from these two. That there was one responsible for all hell breaking loose."

"And you think I know who it is?"

"Oh I know you know who it is; everyone knows. I just happen to know that you would do anything to protect him."

"And who do you think I'm supposed to protect if I'm such a heartless bitch?" Angela knew whom Carter was referring to. She would be damned if she would give up either Winchester. Even if it was a complete stranger she wouldn't give them up.

"Sam Winchester of course. He's one of Azazel's special children and I heard from a little birdy, namely a demon, that he broke the last seal. He's on everyone's shit list. Him and his brother." Carter took a step forward after putting his hand behind his back. He grinned sardonically as he watched her wriggle from her bindings. He knew she was an escape artist of sorts but even there were some things that even she couldn't escape from.

"Yeah and if you look closer, they were duped into it."

"They had a choice. Like you did. And you left me behind." Carter then swooped in and plunged a hypothermic needle into Angela's neck. His thumb pressed on the plunger and injected the drugs he had prepared.

Angela reacted and did what she could do. She swung out with her leg and kicked at Carter. She managed to clip him but she felt a hard clip to her leg and then to her side right above the hip. She grunted and looked to see the two renegades holding what looked like bats or maybe just plain sticks. It didn't matter since it hurt like hell. She got a couple of more hits to her body and she could hear the dull thuds.

"Tone it down guys. I know we all want a piece of making the bitch suffer but can't kill her yet," Carter said as he held up his hand to hold the two renegades in check.

"So I am your punching bag," Angela retorted. As much as she wanted to bend and ease the sore spots, she couldn't and she wasn't going to give them the satisfaction that she was in pain. "That it?"

"A little bit." Carter reached out and played with the loose tendrils of her hair that were over her shoulders. "But mostly your capture is enticement."

"Bait then." Angela blinked as she spoke. Something wasn't right and it had to do with whatever it was that Carter injected her with. She did her best to hide it since to show weakness would encourage Carter and his friends to try other things.

Carter noticed the blinking but decided to let it go. He focused on their conversation and nodded, "Yep."

"You're barking up the wrong tree."

"Au contraire," Carter replied raising his finger in the air. He paced a bit in front of her, well aware that they were all itching to have a go at her. Still it was fun to really draw this out. He chuckled at the guesses that Angela spat out. Most of it was in sarcasm and the most ridiculous that could be thought of but had some viability. He was well aware that she was trying to stall for time or for whatever she was thinking about. "You ever hear that expression about how far one goes for someone?"

Angela blinked trying to fight the drugs that were in her system. She knew that phrase well. It brought back the memory of the last hours before Dean was sent to hell. The whole lecture about playing it smart and how the other side knew how far the brothers would go for each other. She was even reminded of what the Trickster, or rather Gabriel, said to Sam about Dean being his weakness and that the bad guys knew it too. She knew that phrase well. It was more like a personal motto for her since she had gone to hell and back literally for people that weren't relevant to her and for people she grew to care about.

Carter watched her expression. It wasn't too telling but he knew that he had her thinking. She used to tell something similar to him when they started working together. He truly believed then that she would watch his back and the like. "Oh yes. You sort of taught me that one. What you taught all of us." He gestured at the renegades who were smirking at her and looking ready for whatever they wanted to do. He looked back at her, "So?"

"I am aware of that phrase."

"Then you should know that this will be a true test." Carter pulled out a cell phone.

"Planning on calling in to Lucifer? Then you really are a sellout especially since you would rather kill everything of the supernatural." Angela made a sort of rude sound. The drugs were starting to take effect and she wasn't liking it and she was ready to start demanding things even though she wasn't in a position to do so.

"No. I'm referring to the Winchesters."

"They don't know me from Adam."

"Liar," Carter snapped as he got in her face. "You forget I was there that night we came for the abomination."

Angela looked back. The memories of that night were coming back and it was becoming vivid. It was almost like the high-def memory that Azazel put Sam through… at least what Sam told her. It was definitely the drugs. She blinked as the memories came through and shook her head before looking at Carter and saying in a gruff tone, "What the fuck did you do to me?"

Carter could tell that the effects were starting to make themselves known. He was surprised that she had been able to hold on as long as she did. Then again he shouldn't have since he knew what she was like. He took pleasure though in what she was going through and teased, "Just a little something to help."

"I won't tell you anything if you are after anything."

"All I need is to hold you. I know the Winchesters will come after you."

Angela shook her head more to try and clear it rather than be defiant but as it was, it was coming off that way. "Nah. There will something far worse than that coming after you."

Carter started to laugh. He watched her and the renegades started laughing with him. "Are you referring to the angels?" He took in her expression that could mean anything. "Sorry. You see, I remembered how well you make friends and considering the two sides that are currently in the middle of things… I'd say you would be on the side of the angels."

"Those dicks with wings? Hell no. But they have more balls than you, you fucking ass hat."

The punch came from the right and Angela's head shifted to the left with the force of the blow. She felt the sanguine taste of blood from the inside of her mouth. Slowly she turned to look at who punched her while feeling around the inside of her mouth. Narrowing her eyes she stared at the renegade that punched her. She said more to Carter while she was staring at the renegade, "It's not the angels you should be worried about."

"What could there be worse than them?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Angela replied with a slight chuckle. She got another punch to the face but it felt like the celebrity wimp version of what constituted a punch. She had been hit harder. Hell she had been clipped by a frigging rust bucket of a truck belonging to that old fool Rufus. A building she had been holed up in had been hit by an RPG… there were a lot of things that she had been through that made that punch seem like nothing. It hurt yes but it was nothing.

Carter held up his hand to stop the second punch that was coming. "What could possibly be worse than angels? It's not like you'd make a deal with a demon. Or would you?"

"Should have been a better student, Carter. You know my rules."

"Answer his question." The renegade who punched her grabbed her lower jaw. He held it tight by the chin. "Answer the question."

Angela retaliated by spitting the blood from the cut in her mouth. She sprayed it on the face of the renegade and chuckled, "How's that? Just something to remember the fact that your skill comes from what's in your blood."

The crack across the ribs earned a grunt from her and she turned herself to look at the other renegade and Carter. She narrowed her eyes and said, "You really should have studied your history a little more, Carter."

"You know what I think?" Carter smiled as she gave a similar one back. There really was no point in being nice since they both had escalated things now to a point of no return… at least in his opinion. "I think that if there is someone worse than an angel, you wouldn't encourage them to come. You wouldn't ask them to put their life on the line for you. And the Winchesters? Same thing but…" He held up a cell phone. "Nothing that a phone call won't cure."

"If you do call and they respond, then I feel sorry for you." Angela gave a slight sniff and a breath. Her breaths were slightly heaving since she had taken a couple of body shots and it would eventually take some effort to talk. "You have no idea what you are setting yourself up for Carter. I suggest that you back away now. It will be less painful for you in the long run… and I can't say that they would go easy on you."

Carter hummed at that. "You would say something like that. Still I would like to see how far would they go… that is if they really care about you." He looked at the renegades and then back at Angela, "Well I know these two would like to get to know you. So I will be making a phone call." He turned to leave.

"Heed my warning Carter. You're better than this," Angela replied with sincerity. "You always were."

Carter looked at her before turning his back to her. Angela sighed and looked at the two renegades. With the place probably warded against angels, there was no way Castiel or Gabriel would be able to find her and there was no way she'd involve Kesset in his state; to be safe she cut her connection to them. She looked at the renegades as they held up what looked like 2x4s. She braced herself as the first one took a swing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Angie wakes up as a prisoner and learns that an old friend is after the Winchesters. Looks like she might be the one that suffers. Stay tuned for more To Hell and Back...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The place was a smoldering ruin when Dean pulled the Impala up and both Winchesters couldn't help but gape at it. Local police were there along with the fire department going over the scene. Dean couldn't help but say, "Man, I thought it was something…"

"Not like this," Sam finished.

Actually it was one building that was a smoldering ruin; the rest of the cabins were untouched. The authorities said it was a fire, probably arson, but the nature of it baffled them. It was something probably right up their alley and they could use their FBI aliases to find out. The nice thing was that it was a real shield that they had courtesy of Angela and she did teach them how to make better fakes as well as who to go to for good fakes where the proprietors don't rat you out… mostly because she threatened them on some level.

It was Bobby who received the call and took in the details since he knew an old lady in that area who kept an eye on things since it was discovered that there were a few things in that region that existed simply because they wanted to live in peace. It was an arrangement made between him and the old broad since the attraction of hunters that were not too accommodating was a high possibility.

It was an awkward conversation when Bobby turned and asked Sam, "Is where Angie went some place called the Night Owl Motel?"

It was enough to trigger a reaction but Sam had been calm about it in a nervous sort of way. It was unnerving to both Dean and Bobby but then again if they thought about it, Angela would have been long gone. In the end Bobby managed to get out that there was a fire with suspicious circumstances at that place. Having been in the business long enough, they knew that it wasn't coincidence that a fire and a dead body popped up in the place that Angela was last at.

The first reaction was that maybe what happened with Dean when he was taken to the angels' "green room" occurred only it was different for Angela. It was a possibility since they had tried calling her again. At that point they were willing to believe that something wasn't right and the time to act was upon them and they took action and headed out to the place to find out if something was wrong.

Sam and Dean managed to get through the tape and take a look. Dean figured it was up their alley. To Sam, it was almost like déjà vu in terms of when his girlfriend Jessica died. He had a brief moment of panic that the same thing might have happened to Angela and it had driven Dean crazy n the trip there since he kept making nervous ticks first beating a tattoo on the door of the Impala and then playing with her chakram. Once there, he relaxed a little but was still anxious until it was revealed that the body inside was male. Lilah was also a big help and convincing enough that she passed for a K9 unit partnered with them and she let him and Dean know in her dog way that it wasn't Angela.

It still wasn't enough and it had Sam more worried. She wasn't dead and he had that feeling when they arrived that she wasn't but he couldn't shake the fact that she might be in some trouble… and trouble that she might have a problem getting out of. He wanted her to have something good in her life and there wasn't anything going on but it seemed that fate was against them every damn time. He stalked off on his own to inspect the area and look for possible clues that would point him to Angela's whereabouts.

The cabins were the best bet but he really didn't have any cause for banging on doors and there weren't that many guests in the first place. Besides they had been evacuated when the main office caught on fire. So the best bet was to trust in Lilah. They hadn't had her very long but Sam was willing to trust her since she proved that she was looking after Angela by the way she charged at the bastard that kidnapped her. Looking at the dog he said, "I'm letting you off the leash so… go do your thing. Look for Angie."

Lilah was not as expressive as Cerebus but she gave a slight bark of understanding and waited while Sam unclipped her from the leash. She had picked up the alpha's scent when they arrived and it was faint but she knew that the alpha's alpha and his littermate were concerned and wanted to find any trace. As soon as she was free, she turned and started sniffing out the alpha. She didn't need anything with her scent on it since it was lingering on Sam.

Sam followed the dog while trying to make sure that they weren't noticed by nosy onlookers or anyone that might question his motives. Dean would handle anything with the cops for now. Right now his focus was to find anything that would give an idea about where Angela was. _Please just let this be a coincidence._

There was no such thing as coincidences though and it was proven when Sam stopped when Lilah paused. He noticed that she had stopped near a cabin but appeared lost. In fact it seemed that she was trying to think and he thought that maybe she lost the scent and that produced worst case scenarios in his mind in a rapid succession ranging that she took off and had an accident to the most horrible idea that she was attacked in her room and then taken and possibly violated. The latter had him grip Lilah's leash so tight that his nails left indents in the leather and in his palm, which he ignored while he looked around for any sign.

A noise caught his attention as well as Lilah's. She flattened her ears and growled low and it was enough for Sam to pull out his gun and hold it, ready to fire. He came to the corner leading to the back of the cabin and paused. He held Lilah by her collar even though he knew that she just had to lunge forward and he would be flat on his face. She was a Wilder with Irish wolfhound in her after all and she was as tall as he was when she stood on her hind legs. Still it was more like a signal that he didn't want her to move unless he gave the word and for the most part she seemed to go with it.

Taking a breath, Sam readied himself to fire. He rounded the corner with his gun drawn. He came face to face with someone familiar though it had him jump since the look was not one that he had seen before and he almost shot him. Rolling his eyes he put the safety on saying, "Didn't Dean tell you something about sneaking around Kess?"

"That and personal space though there is hardly a difference."

That really wasn't the point but Sam wasn't going to argue. He took a moment to look at the young guard. The agitation was to be expected but it seemed to Sam that Kesset looked different than what he usually looked like. There was almost a darkened edge to the young guard. The most obvious were the feathers on the wing. They had always been a dark brown but this time they looked darker and it wasn't because of the shadow. It tripped Sam's suspicions since he hadn't seen Kesset get pissed or terse about anything unless it was a direct threat to Angela. "Fine. What happened?"

Kesset looked at Sam, unaware that his reddish brown eyes had taken an almost glowing hue. It was a product of the rage he was still feeling after learning what he did and doing what he did. He replied, "The princess is missing."

Sam wasn't going to discount that considering the way that Kesset was behaving. "You sure?"

Kesset looked around, his eyes glittering while he scanned for any threats. "The assessment from the celestial should have been clear."

"And we told you our reasons behind that," Sam countered thought he was starting to believe that there was more going on than meets the eye.

Kesset ruffled his feathers slightly and made a slight sound. He looked at Sam, "Her vehicle was here, Sam. She wasn't."

Sam locked his eyes on Kesset's. There was no hint of deception in the young guard's eyes. It was like her kidnapping was happening all over again and he had to force back the worst case scenarios that were starting to pop up. He felt his breath hitch and he looked away and rubbed his hand through his locks before turning back to Kesset. "Any idea who?"

Before Kesset could answer, Sam's phone beeped. Sam pulled it out and looked at it. The phone indicated that it was a text message from Angela. He glanced at the young guard who was watching with intense interest as he opened the text. He took a breath as the image came up.

It was a picture of Angela and she was tied up and unconscious. She looked okay to Sam's view but she was tied up and her eyes weren't open. Sam knew that she wouldn't have gone down without a fight. The only way that whoever it was would get the drop on her is if they drugged her. Sam felt his throat convulse as he scrolled down the message. His hand tightened on the phone.

_Lost something, Abomination?_

Sam looked at the image and the text. He felt his chest constrict first more in shock and then in anger. His eyes narrowed in anger as his hand clenched the phone. He could only stare at the picture of Angela tied up.

"They are renegades," Kesset said in an uncharacteristic quiet tone.

As soon as Sam heard Kesset, he began having vague memories. They were somewhat distorted but he vaguely remembered hearing about them. They were once hunters… at least from what he had overheard. He remembered that he had been poisoned at the time. They had been trying to kill him then. "They tried to kill me."

Kesset peered at Sam. He had noted the reaction and was well aware that the younger Winchester was harboring anger that would give way to rage. The revelation though puzzled him. "What?"

Sam looked up to see Kesset looking puzzled. It was easy to forget that the guard had lived most of his life in a sanctuary and from his understanding they were fairly isolated from their world. He repeated, "They tried to kill me."

"Why?"

"Because…"How was Sam going to explain? Would Kesset even understand? Sam shook his head. "Doesn't matter. Most people who know the truth want to kill me now. I… I started the Apocalypse."

Kesset took in Sam's revelation. He knew the state of affairs was not the best of times. To hear someone claim responsibility… it had him thoughtful but he wasn't going to resent Sam for it. The way he saw it, his charge, the princess chose him and more than likely she already knew the truth and it didn't matter to her. Besides he could see that Sam was a good man. Whatever happened… "They have her to get to you," he said more in a matter of fact tone.

"The text was addressed to me, Kess," Sam replied after calming down enough. He handed the phone to the guard so he could look.

Kesset took in the picture and the message and he ruffled his feathers. They were already agitated beyond measure and now it seemed to go further. He looked at Sam and said, "This is not you fault but mine. I was not diligent enough." He started to turn after handing the phone back to Sam.

Sam frowned at that. "Where are you going?"

"Hunting these fiends."

"How? Do you even know what happened here? Is it related?" In Sam's mind, those were legitimate questions. Was this even a part of what happened to Angela? Or was it merely a coincidence? If it was related, there was no way that he was going to be left behind on this. It was logical but at the same time his gut was telling him that this was no coincidence and that the guard before him had gotten into something that was more than likely going to make things happen that weren't exactly going to be pleasant… and that was putting it mildly.

Kesset looked at Sam and saw the mixture of emotions. It angered him greatly that things were being manipulated like this. He had forgiven Gabriel for his manipulation but now he could see the reasons and best intentions regarding it. He could see the depth of the affection Sam and Angela had for each other which was why he chose to remain silent unless necessary. He sensed that it was at a fragile point and deep down he feared that this could make or break things. "I was here with Castiel. We spoke to the manager… well what passed for the manager."

"You or Cas did that?"

Technically it was Gabriel's doing but Kesset had a part in it. Mostly the part about extracting blood and information was his forte. Castiel they kept out of it or rather he scoured the building. It was wear and tear on his condition, one that Kesset was fully aware of, but it helped. Kesset didn't reveal details and merely said, "We both had a hand in it." At Sam's look he added, "The answers were unsatisfactory; the fiend said that it was all part of the game to kill the abomination."

Sam listened to Kesset's response. This was his doing. They took her because of him. "This is because of me."

"It was only a bonus. They hate her."

Sam turned to look at Kesset. He merely stared at the guard as he processed what he heard. Finally he said, "Then we're gonna find her."

* * *

><p>Dean looked around the perimeter of the remains of the building. The place had been incinerated and by something really hot. There was nothing really left of the building but the guy was one crispy critter and barely recognizable. In all his years of hunting, he had never seen anything like it but he was astute enough to determine that it was something of the supernatural. The fact that it was at the place where his girl had her girl time with Jo and Gus… could be a coincidence.<p>

The first thing he looked for was Deanna. He knew that Angela had driven her car out and if something did happen to her, the car would be left behind. Knowing her, she would have left a sign or something like that. If she was taken against her will, she would have left a sign for them. The trick was to find it but unfortunately the lead about the cabin she had been in was pretty much obliterated and Dean highly doubted the place had an electric record with a backup. The obvious solution was to have Sam get Lilah to sniff out their girl.

Dean finished asking his questions of the fire inspector and the police and took a step away. It was a little too close to home in terms of fire. He remembered the night his mom died and the night he had to rescue his brother at Stanford. It was not something he'd like repeating with his girl. Immediately he banished the thought since for one Azazel was dead by his hand and second, he was going to find her. Scratch that because both he and Sam were going to find her.

He started walking towards his car and looked around for his brother. He frowned when he didn't spot Sam. His brother was into being anonymous when it came to blending in and he was scarily good at it. He wasn't even going to think about Angela's ability to be sneaky. She did that creepy through the shadows thing and she could get the drop on both of them and she could change it up any time. Sam though always seemed to get a kick out of that. Sighing, Dean continued to look for any sign of his brother and the dog.

_Dammit Sam. Where did you go?_

Dean wandered between the cabins and tried to look like he was looking for something. He was getting a few weird stares since the fire did not affect the cabins. In his world, that meant that something was up so he was going to go with it. It also allowed him to keep an eye out for his wayward little brother who was going to get an ass kicking later.

He finally found Sam standing near a clump of trees behind the furthest cabin and Lilah was sitting beside him. He walked up to his brother with a look of annoyance planted firmly on his face, "Sam, what the hell?"

"On the case," Sam replied, "With Kess."

Dean turned to see Kesset where he had more or less had been hiding in the trees and blinked, "Kess? New look?"

"A result of ash," Kesset answered as he looked around and in the general direction of the burnt building.

Dean took it for one of Kesset's strange comments and turned to his brother, "Sam, we got a case."

"Kess did it." Sam didn't waste any words and it was effective in getting his brother's attention. "Dean, the body was a renegade. They have her; they have Angie."

It was about thirty minutes later that they were back in the cheap motel that they found and it took another ten minutes for Kesset to explain that he had been looking for Angela with Castiel and that she had been indeed taken. He held out the hex back for the Winchesters inspection, "They used this to prevent interference from us."

"And how would these bastards know about hex bags?" Dean held the offending object up. "Thought these guys didn't deal with the supernatural; that it was all bad."

"That is generally true," Kesset replied. "But they are hypocrites and a disgrace to their original calling." He spat the last few words out and ruffled his feathers and turned to look away and crossed his arms over his chest. "When we found it, it was logical to assume that one or more were not that far away. So we investigated."

Dean listened to Kesset's explanation aware that Sam was being _way_ too calm again like when she went missing for a week. It was different though. He couldn't see the anxiety like he did before and it bothered him a little. He focused though on what the guard was reporting and noticed that Kesset seemed to have changed at least in terms of his clothes initially. He then noticed that his wings looked darker, a darker brown than usual; like someone placed a shadow over him. "And you found out that the manager was one of them."

"The manager was already dead. The fiend was impersonating him," Kesset replied back with little emotion as he continued to stare.

Dean stared at the guard. This was a very different version of Kesset than he knew. He was used to Kesset being a lot like Castiel with the cluelessness at times and a sort of innocence. This was something different and it was familiar to him and not in the good way. He suspected that it had something to do with the change in appearance and with whatever the hell happened that led to the crispy critter.

"Did you find anything?"

Dean glanced at Sam who was looking at Kesset with that quiet look of his. Kesset looked at his brother and then at Dean before saying, "It is retaliation… against her. They are renegades."

Dean didn't need a full explanation about the who and what. He knew about these guys since he spent a sleepless night protecting his brother from them after they tried to kill him by poisoning him. He still wanted to get the bitch that actually did the deed.

_Hunters… more specifically demon slayers._

Nodding Dean started pacing more as the implications of what was being said hit him, "Demon slayers."

"More like the disgrace of hunters," Kesset spat as he started to pace in an agitated state. "They forget that what they use to hunt with…" He started mumbling something in the language of Karnak.

"Tell me about it," Dean replied even though he didn't understand what the hell the guard was saying. He still thought it was more akin to swearing.

"But they know Angie?" Sam looked at his brother for details, regretting that he never really asked about what happened. They did fill him in but some details they left out, particularly her. Normally he would have pressed but at the time he didn't and more for the sake of getting and keeping them together.

"Yeah, Sam."

_ They believe that anything that has been so much as touched by a demon that they should be exterminated._

Dean wasn't sure what to say about the whole thing. He knew she would say that it was a mistake that she made and now had to fix. "They really don't like her for being her and that she has a liking for things that are like her… the half human, half whatever."

Sam appeared thoughtful for a moment to Dean. He wasn't sure if he liked it since Sam had been nothing but quiet. Dean was certain that his little brother was up to something. He thought that it had gone away once things were relatively normal but… Sam then asked, "Did you and she kill them all?"

"The slayers? Yeah… at least I thought so."

Kesset ruffled his feathers, "The renegades are not just these slayers." He looked at the pair of brothers. Apparently they didn't know or she didn't think they needed to know or said only enough. He explained, "The renegades are hunters of the seventh clan."

"Hunter clans?"

"There are hunter lineages," Kesset stressed looking more impatient to Dean. "Seven lines. Six stayed true and one betrayed."

Dean gave a slight shrug at that, "So the story goes." He looked at Sam who wasn't looking amused at all. "Well it is."

Kesset made a slight sound. "The slayers joined them. That's why they are not just hunters but slayers and they are both disgraces." The contempt was clear in his voice.

Dean thought Kesset was going to start smiting things in the room since the guard was getting so agitated. He gestured in a calming fashion, "Alright, alright. I get it Kess. Thing is I though me and Angie took care of them."

"Apparently not," Sam said. "There's at least one."

"That was what the fiend said," Kesset confirmed. "There is always one that will survive." He took a couple of breaths more to calm himself down. "This is a plot of revenge but it seems that they also want to settle a score with you and Sam." At the look Dean was giving him, he looked the elder Winchester in the eye and continued, "You are the only ones to successfully thwart their goal which is to kill Sam. They still want to do it and the current situation is merely a convenient excuse."

"Figures," Sam deadpanned.

Dean surveyed the situation. It was dire and there was no changing that. He was well aware that these guys would do what they set out to do. This time they had his girl and they were coming after him and Sam. It was pretty much the same story; they were using her to get to him and his brother. She was a convenient target that would be disposed of. The thought crossed his mind and he looked at Kesset, "Is she…?"

"No. Even though she cut us off, there are some things that can't be. For all intents and purposes, I can tell you if she is dead or alive but I can't find her. That hex bag had an effect and I suspect that these fiends know what they are doing."

"Then we have to find them," Sam said quietly.

Dean knew that was the obvious. "Right. I'll call Bobby and see if he can work up something that could work. Kess… you wanna go pound pavement?"

"Already did. It left a sizeable crater."

"Not that," Dean replied with a look. He was relieved when the guard nodded understanding and left. He turned to Sam and said, "Sam…"

"I know. Research."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Looks like Sam and Dean are on the case but about a strange fire. Kess shows up and he's not looking happy. Keep watching for more To Hell and Back...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_So ya let her get taken?_

"Bobby, you know that isn't the case," Dean replied in a low voice. Sam had stepped out to get some air but still he had to be a bit circumspect with things. Sam seemed a little… he didn't know. As to Bobby, he knew the grizzled hunter was concerned and his way was taking it out on him like it was his fault… or Sam's. "Nobody gets the drop on her unless…"

_Yeah I know. So Kess have any idea where?_

"Nah. I told him to go pound the pavement." Dean paused a moment and then added, "Bobby, I think Kess stepped over a line somewhere. He's trying hard and he's not liking the situation."

_Course not idjit. He's of the royal guard specifically assigned to protect the princess of the Nile… to protect Angie. She was taken on his watch, he found someone linked to it and he's essentially pissed. Wouldn't surprise me if he were the one that set fire to that place._

"I get it Bobby but… I think he's out for blood. The kind where it doesn't matter if it is in front of someone he'd rather not have see." Dean paused a moment. He could sense confusion on the other end and knew that he was going to have to give a little more if he was going to get Bobby on his side. "The kid's like what I felt like in hell. He got a taste of blood and I think he likes it."

_I know. Dean… there is nothing you can do for Kess at the moment. He's an Avian and they are temperamental in the first place._

"Wait. How do you know that?"

_Research… idjit. Look… if you keep Kess with you, talk him down as much as you can but the fact he is Angie's guardian… that's a whole different story._

"What do you mean?"

_It has to do with the guardian-charge bond. Kess is…_

"Kess is getting side effects?"

_You know how you would do anything for Sam if he gets hurt and by something? That's pretty much what it is. For someone to take on a bond like that is like tying their soul to the other. Generally the guardian will feel when their charge is in distress and will be there within a matter of seconds and when it is severed in any way and not anticipated…_

"So Kess is going nuts," Dean clarified. It made sense since while the guard was giving the low down on everything, he kept looking around as if searching for something. "Bobby… would this affect Cas too?"

_Probably. I've been researching this stuff since Angie screamed about Kess getting hurt. It varies between the species and judging from the look of things, Avians are the worst and best. The reaction would be like the hell mutt tearing a demon to shreds; nothing left. The downside is that they are extremely emotional and that…_

"I can fill in the blanks." Dean grew concerned. He knew that Kesset wouldn't intentionally harm anyone that didn't deserve it but if he was barely hanging on as it is… "We'll figure out something and maybe Cas can help." He turned to look to find that Sam hadn't come back yet. It had him concerned but he figured that Sam was being more focused than usual. "So Kess and Cas both say that Angie cut them off."

_You know Angie. If she thinks she can spare someone any kind of pain by putting distance…_

"Tell me about it," Dean muttered, remembering the blowout between her and Sam at Ruby Ridge. "But what about tracking her?"

_Well from what ya told me it appears that they can't find her. If these are the same guys that were after you and Sam a few years ago then it looks like they know their stuff. I have a few options but I have to look into it._

"Anything , Bobby," Dean said. He didn't elaborate but it was tempting to cross lines to find her. After hearing about the personal hell that Kesset was going through, it had him thinking about what they were going to do when they found her and the bastard in charge.

_I'm looking. In the meantime…_

"I know keep looking." Dean gestured as if Bobby were in the room and trying to keep him calm. It made him feel better.

_No. Look after Sam._

"Sam?"

_Don't tell me you chose to ignore everything._

"Hell no." Dean knew what Bobby was hinting at and he was suspecting that was what was happening. It was almost like the death glares Sam used to send to the guys in the bar that tried to pick Angela up for a date. "Sam's fine. We've got it covered. Call me when you find something."

Dean didn't wait for Bobby to say anything. There really wasn't a need for words in the first place. It seemed that on this job, the people you worked closely with got to know you well enough that more often words were not needed. He and Sam were prime examples… sort of.

"I don't take pity well."

Dean jumped as he turned to come face to face with Kesset and nearly tripped over Lilah who happened to be lying on the ground with her head resting on her paws and staring at the door. "Sonofabitch, Kess. Didn't we talk about this?"

Kesset looked at Dean and instinctively reached out to keep the man on balance by gripping his upper arm. "We did."

"Then…" Dean gestured at the relative closeness they were sharing.

Kesset looked down and then at Dean. He didn't move for about three seconds and then shifted maybe half a step back. "My apologies."

"Don't worry about it," Dean replied a little gruff. He wasn't too put out by Kesset's sudden appearance. "I know ya gotta exercise those wings."

"They are better and I landed where I intended to land. You just happened to be there."

Dean really couldn't argue with that. It would be pointless anyway since Kesset had that innocent and maddening sense of logic that pretty much was correct. It was like arguing with Angela and she pulled her semantics routine on him. So he merely settled with a slight wave like it was no big deal and sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over to give a rub to the dog. "Find anything?"

"I pounded the pavement as you asked."

Dean raised his brow at that. He really hoped that didn't mean what he thought. "Seriously?"

"I traced last known locations. Pounding the pavement." Kesset gave a slight pointed look at Dean.

Dean was relieved that the guard didn't take him literally though he was wondering if Kesset was having a joke at his expense. It was hard to tell since it sounded like he was playing with him but it seemed so out of place. He remembered though that Bobby said that Kesset's kind were volatile in their emotions. Still, he could give some encouragement, "Good Kess. Find anything?"

"No." Kesset turned to look around the room. His back was towards the elder Winchester as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Dean watched as Kesset's wings shook a little. They were still the really dark brownish color and he really didn't like seeing the guard look like this. "It's not your fault Kess."

Kesset turned to look behind him at Dean. "I'm not blaming myself or anyone," he replied, aware that it sounded almost callous.

"Then what if not that?" Dean had stood up to be more of an equal footing with the guard. He was well aware that Kesset could royally kick his ass and possibly kill him if he wanted to. It was more for his peace of mind and to lessen the feeling of vulnerability.

"I don't blame myself. I _hate_ myself," Kesset clarified. He turned to look back in the direction he had been staring at.

Dean wasn't sure if Kesset was getting confused with his expressions. "Don't you mean the same thing?"

"No."

Dean stood there looking at Kesset's back. He wasn't sure of what to say since this was most reaction he had ever seen beyond the awkwardness that was refreshing at times. Also he considered that maybe the kid had feelings that he wasn't sure of what to classify them as and went with what was familiar.

"I hate myself, Dean," Kesset repeated softly. He cleared his throat slightly and then continued, "I spilled blood." He turned to look at Dean who was staring at him with confusion. "I spilled… first blood."

It dawned on Dean what he meant. "Your first kill?"

Kesset nodded while his eyes flickered over everything. He sighed, "Beaten and killed."

Dean blinked at that. "Human?"

"If that fiend is human then yes." Kesset looked around and shuffled on his feet. "It's not the fact that I killed the fiend. It's the fact that I killed him and liked it."

"Well… you're pissed because they took Angie and crippled your means of finding her. Kinda hits hard, especially for your kind." Dean cleared his throat as he finished, not sure how Kesset was going to take that. Bobby's warning came to his head and he felt like he might have gotten himself into trouble.

Kesset looked at Dean with a raised brow. "What do you mean?"

"Don't your kind… you know… get emotional or something?"

Kesset's eyed widened in understanding. He gave a slight nod and the smallest of smiles. "Been talking to the elder about me?" At Dean's nonresponse and near sheepish expression, Kesset let out a slight chuckle, "Should've known."

"Did you just laugh?"

"I believe it was a chuckle but to not argue semantics then yes… I laughed."

Dean couldn't help but gape slightly at that. He _never_ heard that sound come out of either Castiel or Kesset. He didn't think neither of them had that ability. "Okay then. Crazy train left the station then," he murmured. Looking back at Kesset, he said louder, "So you're okay?"

"I'm not okay but I'm not going to… I believe the expression is go off the deep end," Kesset reassured Dean. His expression became somber as he continued, "I'm well aware of how my kind react. It goes to our nature and the nature of the bonds we make when we choose our mates." He shrugged his shoulders at that. "Probably part of the reason why my father is said to have gone insane and turned traitor."

Dean wasn't sure what to make of that but it was a pretty good explanation. "So… if something bad were to happen to Angie…"

"I'll be pissed and will seek retribution. It is natural."

"That's it?"

"I feel for my charge but…" Kesset paused, not sure how to explain it. He was going to speak when he turned to look in the direction of the door at the same time Lilah lifted her head and made a sound. "It's not me you have to worry about, Dean… but the princess' suitor. You should be more concerned about Sam."

* * *

><p>Sam had been researching since they didn't turn up much in terms of tracking. He considered using the dogs but if Cerebus got his hellhound mojo working, the mutt could disappear and they'd lose sight of him. He had Lilah sniff around and she couldn't get much around the cabins. They would have to find a place to pick up the trail again so…<p>

Mostly he was thinking of other means while worrying about her. He knew that she still had enemies out there and they probably were dead even or outnumbering the people she would consider friends or acquaintances. These renegades could seek help from anyone of them, not caring that it was essentially going against their credo or whatever the hell it was called. So he started thinking outside the box and it was down a lane that he was reluctant to consider.

He knew that Dean questioned his sanity when he suggested calling in Nick when Angela had been shrunk to the size of a four year old. Hell he did too but his concern at the time was her. He didn't have time to nurse his dislike of the warlock even though it was tempting. His first priority was her then and the rule still applied now. Luckily he figured out why he disliked the warlock and while it wasn't going to lead them to being buddies in any known universe, he knew he could count on the warlock to help out as was proven by the double-double cross they set up with Lenya to get her back.

An idea came to him and he was reluctant to bring it up to Dean since it would hit too close to home in light of the recent events with regards to the Apocalypse. He didn't like it either and he still held a grudge that the one he had in mind betrayed her like he did. It felt like he was crossing a line somewhere but it wasn't like he was going to go down the path he went with Ruby. _That_ he would rather let himself bleed to death or rip out his throat before doing that again.

Thinking about it hurt his head while trying to research tracking methods. There was even a spell that would increase human scent to that of a canine's. A useful thing but Sam figured that they had enough of the canine sniffing ability and he really couldn't figure out a use for that. There was one way to get to the bottom of this and he had to do it without his brother. Aware that it was going to look like he was sneaking off again, he told Dean that he was getting a breather. He was certain Dean wasn't paying too much attention since he was talking to Bobby and he signaled Lilah to stay.

Finding a place to do a summoning is not as easy as it looks especially if you are trying to hide it from the public in general and from your big brother who still thought that you were prime time for going dark side. Sam did manage to find a place though but it hardly made him feel better about the whole thing. He pulled from his jacket pocket a black marker and started drawing what he needed still questioning the sanity of his idea.

Once he was finished, he looked it over, making sure that everything was as he remembered and sighed. Be fore he could change his mind he started reciting the Latin incantation. His voice took on an annoyed tone as he finished the incantation and waited. He was not in the mood for it and started shifting on his feet with his arms crossed over his chest and glaring at nothing in particular.

"You really need to work on the timing of your…"

"Not in the mood… Cary."

Cary looked at Sam with a raised brow. He had answered the summons assuming that it was the one that held him as a stoolie. There was no other person who had that sense of timing. He was surprised to find it was one of the Winchesters that did the summoning but he wasn't going to let it show. "Sam. Now that is something that I didn't expect. Tell me, still got that stick up your ass?"

"Not in the mood," Sam replied through gritted teeth.

Cary made a slight face. "Still a stick up your ass. Some things just don't change." He looked around and found that he was within a devil's trap within the summoning sigils. He shook his head and put his hands on his hips. "I thought we were past this."

"Considering that you betrayed her, I'm not inclined to be as trusting."

"Hey, chill," Cary said holding his hands up in a placating manner. "She doesn't trust me either. Never did the day she made the trade: my life for secrets."

"And you paid her back by stabbing her in the back," Sam pointed out while gesturing with a warning finger.

"Excuse me for valuing my life over someone with a bad case of the hero complex." Cary glared at Sam while looking like he was the one being wronged. He wasn't going anywhere until Sam broke the trap so he might as well make the most of it.

Sam felt his throat convulse. He was seized with the urge to grab the demon and slice him with the demon-killing knife. He knew that the demon would be in pain and it would be excruciating. He had considered bringing Absolution but Dean would have noticed. "Don't talk about her like that."

"Like what? You know it's true Sam," Cary countered. He studied the man and noted that while he was the same, there were some things that were different about him. "Always willing to take what others are given so they don't have to."

Sam couldn't deny or ignore that. He knew she did things so others didn't. He saw it as her love of life and maybe with the hint of self-hatred of herself for having a lengthy lifespan. It was disheartening at times since she thought so little of herself but he saw it as a good quality even though it could be a fault. "It's what makes her a good person."

"Good person?" Cary laughed at that. "There's no such thing. Look at you."

"You don't have to remind me."

"Good but I'll rub it in anyway. How does it feel that _you_ started the Apocalypse?" At the look he was getting, Cary continued to rub it in, "Oh yeah. The birdies on that one really were flying. Of course I thought no way since stick up his ass was more goody two shoes than the shorty of a brother. But I guess I was wrong there."

"Are you done?" Sam had crossed his arms over his chest and took to glaring. It wasn't going to get the demon to stop any time soon but it would give the general idea that he wasn't in the mood. He never was but this would get the point.

"Still a stick up your ass," Cary retorted with a pout. He twitched his lip as he watched Sam's reaction. "But then again…"

"Cary."

"Fine, fine." Cary threw his arms up in the air to indicate that he was relenting to some degree. He put his hands on his hips since he wasn't going anywhere and he couldn't smoke out. He really needed to talk to his handler about the devil's traps. Looking at Sam he asked, "So what the hell do you want now?"

"I need you to listen."

"I am listening. Stop pussy footing like you do with her."

"Shut up."

Cary stopped what he was doing and got a good look at Sam. He really couldn't avoid it since Sam crossed over into the trap and grabbed him and slammed him in the wall. It actually surprised him with the amount of force the man was using. True he had seen Sam perform when he was in the tournament but this was something different. He saw that Sam wouldn't hesitate to kill him if he didn't prove himself useful. It pulled him to the distant memory of another encounter that was similar.

Sam was tired of games. He wanted answers and for the demon to stop playing with him. He was ready to kill the demon for just being a pain in the ass. With narrowed eyes he said, "Shut up and listen."

"Let go of me and I might be more receptive."

Sam didn't relent in the glare but he let go of the demon. Cary dusted himself off more to gain back some confidence. The demon knew he was dealing someone who could be deadly if pushed too far. When he was finished, he looked at Sam and said, "What can I do for you?"

"Have you heard any rumors regarding renegades?"

"Those assholes? Chatter goes up and down."

"Anything recently?"

Cary paused as he noted Sam's demeanor. This wasn't for shits and giggles or anything like that. Something serious was going on and he was surprised that the one who was the hunter's most wanted had the desire to find out about the ones that would rather see him dead. He wanted to know. "Why?"

"Cary…"

"Tell me why you want to know about the assholes that more than likely want to see your head on a pike or better yet blasted into a thousand atoms." Cary wasn't going to back down on this one. It was risky but something told him that there was more to this. "Why do you want to know about any recent renegade activity?"

Sam didn't want to reveal that Angela was missing. It would give the wrong impression especially if a worm like Cary decided it was worth something. He was in a bind here but his desire to find Angela was pushing him forward. "There are problems… with your handler. Threats."

Cary didn't like the lack amount of information he was getting but he had to hand it to Sam for being circumspect. If Sam wasn't human, he'd make a good untouchable demon, dealing with secrets and information. It would never be though but he could appreciate it. Cary was no fool either and put it together rather fast, "Meaning that someone of a mutual acquaintance is missing and the largest clue lies with the assholes who sound like a broken record with their rhetoric."

"They are after her," was all Sam would say as he held out the hex bag that he had snuck from the room. He showed it to the demon. "I need to know where they have been hiding."

Cary inspected the hex bag. He recognized the work and noticed a few other things but he wasn't going to tell Sam. It would be fun to see what would happen. "Well, they are everywhere in pockets but there had been little to no activity in terms of hunting things. Nice time to strike."

"Can you find out?"

"I can look into it," Cary acquiesced as he handed the hex bag back, "But it is not very rich."

"Don't…"

"I wouldn't threaten Sam," Cary pointed out. He pulled up his sleeve to reveal old scars. "You may be scary but the one but the one who gave me these has full cooperation… even if I opt to save my ass over anything else."

Sam looked at the scars on the demon. No doubt they were caused by Angela and by her arsenal… maybe Absolution. There were few things that scarred. "Fine."

Cary watched as Sam back down a little but not much. "I can look into it but there is one thing that always works." He paused to make sure Sam was listening and couldn't believe that he was. "If you want to catch a hunter, you need to use a hunter."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Dean has an interesting conversation with Bobby and Kess while Sam risks his own ire talking to Cary about a means of finding Angie. What will they do? Keep watching for more To Hell and Back...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_"Dad said that you know how to fight. Can you teach me?"_

_ Angela looked at the boy that was looking up at her with those brown eyes. She really was a sucker for kids even though she was the disciplinarian. She loved children because they were so full of innocence when they were small. As they got older though… they started learning about the harsh truths; that the world was a scary place._

_ "Please?"_

_ Angela knew that Carter was placed in her care while his father went hunting. It was a favor for a favor thing. He had what she needed and she had what he needed, which was a willing babysitter. It was an even trade in most respects and he was even willing to follow her and help on her mission._

_ Carter was giving her a look. Finally she relented, "Alright Carter. I'll teach you a few things but it is only to be used in self-defense."_

_ "Aww. I want to learn how to hunt."_

_ "You're a little young for that."_

_ "But…"_

_ "It's not something you want to learn about."_

_ "But Dad's a hunter."_

_ "And it's his decision on whether or not you do that job. I'll teach you how to defend yourself since no one should be used as another's punching bag but that's it."_

_ "Awww. Okay."_

_ The scene flashed forward about ten years. She was still pursuing the thing that killed Mary. Even though she learned of a horrible truth regarding that, she still felt she owed it to Mary. She had wanted out of the life and she had tried to stay away to make sure that was a reality. She cared about Mary like a sister. She would do anything to avenge her death and if she had to… she would go down that path that she tentatively swore not to go down ever again. Yet this was her doing. If she hadn't made the mistake she did…_

_ Carter was all grown up now. He was also a hunter. She felt sadness at that since she remembered a bright little boy. He could have been anything but a hunter but here he was. She had stumbled across him when she was pursuing a lead on the demon, which happened to be one of his minions. She had caught a bit of trouble and the demon got the drop on her. She was about to buy the farm when…_

_ There was a shot and the demon scampered off as a body dropped in front of her and continued to fire. She thought she was seeing a soldier turned hunter given the way her interruption was acting. When he turned around she blinked._

_ "Never thought you'd see me again huh?"_

Angela knew she was floating somewhere between conscious and unconscious. She had retreated to memories of Carter while listening to the garbled voices her ears were picking up. In all honesty she wasn't even sure how long she had been hit. She did know that the renegades were pissed that they hadn't been able to make her cry out in pain. That was something they failed to learn but then again she always had the habit of keeping secrets.

_When you encounter someone who is determined to break you, don't be quick to show all of your cards, Bambina…_

That particular secret was because she hung around sumo wrestlers. They learned mind over matter especially with pain. That was handy and even more so when she was introduced to a samurai by the name of Kenji. He taught her a few other things and they were surprised at how she was able to keep up with them. Right now the sumo thing was handy.

The first hits were nothing at first. It was like a normal human hitting her. The thing was she was wary since these were not ordinary humans. She was versed in the art of torture and interrogation and she wouldn't put it past them to go easy and then step it up. As of now though, she could feel the bruises starting to form on her body; they had hit her mostly on her torso and upper thighs, the areas to show some bruising.

It was exhausting hanging there and it didn't help that Carter drugged her. She was certain it was a hallucinogen of some sort or a sedative. She had no idea how it would work on her. She wouldn't say that she hadn't hallucinated before. She wasn't sure if she should count the fact that she thought she was seeing things when she first noticed the reapers. When the renegades started hitting her, it took a while but she started seeing them as strange things. Some were the monsters she hunted and sometimes it was of things that were more likely the product of an active imagination.

_She's been like that for an hour…_

Angela ignored the voices that sounded garbled. She wasn't sure but it felt like she was frowning in her sleep since she was trying to clear her head from the drugs. It was a futile effort since it was injected into her bloodstream. Still it was worth a try and she was the kind of person to fight. She was also one to realize that maybe she was a little pigheaded and stubborn with things. She liked to think that she did things for the best of people and was often telling others to not make decisions for people… Didn't she say that to Sam recently?

_This will wake her up._

Angela shot her eyes open the moment the ice cold water hit her skin. The sudden dousing was effective in waking her up. Her eyes darted around wildly as she tried to ascertain what was going on. She swung and wriggled as she looked around, her wrists still firmly bound above her head and her toes barely touching the floor. She was now wet and a few loose locks of her hair stuck to the sides of her face and dangled looking stringy.

"There we go. Can't have you drifting off now can we?"

Angela turned to see Carter looking at her with a grin. What had happened to the boy she remembered? It was rhetorical since she was certain it was her fault for how he was. After all she was on the trail of a demon and one that made life miserable. That was no excuse and she was well aware of her shortcomings. "It's what happens when one gets bored," she replied with a heavy chuckle.

Carter smirked since it was an amusing and droll comment. "I'll bet." He had the report of what went on during the session. Purposely he poked where she had been hit and watched her reaction. "Now that had to hurt."

It had hurt when he poked the bruise that was surely forming even though she couldn't see it. She moved mostly because she didn't want to be touched and where he poked her was an area that was borderline dangerous territory. Even Carter could tell that the movement was not of pain but more of not wanting to be touched period. She countered, "It hurts that you have to be this way Carter."

"Don't bother."

"It has to be said one way or another." If she could have shrugged, she would have. Angela lifted her head slightly to look at Carter in the eye. "I am sorry."

"You think that will do anything?"

Angela made a slight movement. So far this was more like a punishment for her being her and then there was the looming threat over Sam and Dean. She knew that it was stalling and at the moment she didn't have any brilliant ideas of escape. She could bide her time and be observant with things but it always wasn't going to be the case. As for this, she could bide her time for deep down she knew that no matter what she told the boys if they sensed anything was off they would be on the trail to find her. It wasn't a matter of if but when.

Carter studied her. She looked a bit like someone who was drunk and trying to sober but was still making a fool of their person. She almost had a sheepish look but there was that look of pity. It was faint but it was there. "Always thinking about others aren't you?"

"My nature."

"Let me guess… Sam tells you that."

"Him, Dean and just about every other person who thinks I am worth something." Angela knew she was really downplaying how people saw her. But then again it was always how she saw herself, which ended up saying the worst things and implying she was the monster that should be hunted. Deep down though, the fact that Sam was insistent about how he saw her even through everything they had been through… it did more for her feeling of self-worth than anything.

"Still the glib one."

"Not really a time to be subtle or coy. Besides… I'm not good at it." Angela lifted her head a little and attempted a slight grin. She took in the expression. It was obvious that Carter sort of expected her behavior and sort of didn't. All he remembered was what he knew as a boy and the time they spent traveling together so he didn't know what she had done in between and after. "You should know that."

Carter narrowed his eyes at her. He knew her to be clever. He had seen her trick a demon or two with her words and ability to mislead. This was something like that but he wasn't sure. "I know that you have a way of turning the truth to suit your own purposes." He paced a little as he motioned for one of his companions to come in. "You did to me."

"That is where you are wrong, Carter." Angela lifted her head as one of the renegades came wheeling in a table. She didn't need to get worried or anything like that. She had utilized the same techniques before. She remembered Alistair the most clearly and it was all stuff Dean had assembled and her contribution was that stupid book of hers. She hadn't even gotten rid of it.

_What do you wish for me to do with it?_

_ Put it back. Put it back so none would be tempted._

She should have destroyed it. It was a time when she was on a path that could have made her into something that she would have hated; what Sam would have hated. She suppressed the sigh she was tempted to release as her thoughts drifted to Sam. It was why she tried so hard; his perception of her was a driving force. Dean she could count on to be brutally honest. She was like him in that respect.

A sudden punch to the face caught her attention. Angela turned to see Carter looking at her and pleased he got her attention as he said, "Better. Can't have you drift off just yet."

"Well I'm not exactly thrilled about the second round." Angela looked at the cart and pretended to inspect the contents. "Oh… I'm familiar with these. I had fun with them once."

"I bet you have," one of the renegades muttered, "Abomination."

"Oh shut up," Angela countered with an annoyed expression. "The only abominations in this room are you and I'm the mad scientist that created them."

It would have been comical if the situation weren't so dire. In fact the captors were having a hard time accepting the fact that she wasn't reacting like a typical victim would. Most of their victims were scared and begging not to be hit. Carter looked at her and countered, "No the only abomination here is you. We were just fools to believe in the likes of you."

"Your loss."

One of the renegades couldn't help himself and with the pipe in his hand, he gave a hard swing. There was the sickening sound of bones breaking and a grunt from Angela. She had her teeth gritted and the sound she let out was similar to what the Winchesters would let out as they tried not to cry out in extreme pain. The clout to torso most definitely broke a couple of ribs and was reflective of the strength of the renegades.

A second swing went to her back and she was lucky she moved when she did. The swing was hard enough to break the vertebrate in her back. It certainly was going to leave a mark and definitely a bruise. A third hit her lower back near her kidneys and then they stopped and that was because Carter said that they didn't want to do too much damage just yet.

Angela hissed in her breathing through her teeth. The broken ribs hurt like a bitch and the subsequent hits… Her features contorted into one of anger. Her eyes were narrowed in a glare while her breaths were coming out in hisses. "Having fun?"

Carter wasn't sure what to make of it. He had seen her shrug off injuries the freaks had given her but this was different. Still it would work. He smiled suddenly, "Oh I'm just getting started." He went over and picked up a syringe and held it ready to attack. "Now I know something is already broken in there so why not take off one advantage?"

"Like what?"

"That ability to rapidly heal."

Angela felt her eyes widen slightly. She knew what Carter was talking about. Few people, hunters, knew about that. Not even the elders on the council of the Centurion knew about it. The idea that there was a drug out there to do that… inconceivable. She happened to learn about it from some old hermit who knew plants and herbs and it wasn't Li. Seeing Carter poised to use it, she knew she was going to be here for the long haul.

Carter saw the look of recognition on her face. "I see you know this drug. That must mean that you know that you should anticipate to be here for the long haul."

"Well like I told you when we ran together: only thing worth doing is doing it right."

"Yes…" Carter walked up slowly towards Angela. With his free hand he caressed her cheek deriving pleasure at making her squirm slightly. "And we want you to feel everything. Create enough pain and it will feedback to that angel of yours. And while it can't actually find this place it will tell the two pain in the asses."

"They aren't stupid."

"Brave words." Carter cradled her chin between his first finger and thumb.

Angela looked at Carter. She then felt the sting of the needle as he slowly injected it right on her forearm. She looked up and noticed he marked a vein. Great. It seemed that he thought of everything. "You actually think…"

"I'm not stupid," Carter interrupted. "I know you have people watching out for you and word will get back to the Winchesters. They wouldn't want you to suffer any longer. And once they come… let's just say that we will deal with the one responsible for breaking the world and the other will watch. But that is after they watch you die."

Angela would have said something but she felt something sting in her neck. It came from behind and she heard the chuckle of one of the renegades. She growled as she yanked her head away but the damage was already done. She looked at Carter with a glare. It wasn't a murderous one but it was one that said clearly that he was getting in over his head.

Carter was merely smirking as he watched one of his partners give her a second dose of the hallucinogens. It was too early but strong wills needed to be dealt with a bit differently. He was only going on what he knew from his past dealings and the others would contribute. The rest would be played by ear.

"I wouldn't underestimate them," Angela said after trying to dispel the sting. Already she was starting to feel the effects of the drugs. Wryly she thought that was how the addicts felt when they got the next hit. Once it was in… It had her worried and slightly scared. If the drugs were powerful enough… She had seen the effects of people who were long-term users of laudanum. It wasn't pretty and the opiate users could be worse.

"I'm not. In fact I am counting on the fact that they would come for you. After all birds of a feather should flock together." Carter shrugged his shoulders and tossed the empty needle on the tray. His fingers tapped the edge of it until he selected what he wanted. "And do you think any of us forgot how _you_ harbored all those freaks?"

"And you found some and killed them to flush me out. Yeah I remember." Angela blinked since her vision was getting a little blurry. The voices sounded blurry and she thought she saw something in the shadows. That was perfect; the hallucinations were starting. She turned her attention towards Carter and noticed that he was holding a blowtorch in one hand and what looked like an iron rod in the other. "They were innocent."

"They were things," one of the renegades said. It was one she had spit on with her blood. "They were not innocent. They were tainted with the blood of a demon."

"When they were babies you fools!" Angela turned towards the one that was talking. Everything looked distorted but she had her angle and was going to use it. "They were violated. Surely you would understand that but you are pretty stu…"

The sudden burning sensation cut Angela off as she bellowed out a grunt. She smelled burnt fabric and burning flesh. She swiveled to see Carter holding up a poker with a red-hot tip. She looked down to see where he had burned her. It was just under her rib cage on the left hand side and at an angle. It was probably a second degree burn if not a first degree burn. Third degree burns brunt the nerves and there was no pain. She felt it and her body bucked as she swiveled.

"What?" Carter gave a mocking look at her. "Thought you were used to fire. After all you claimed to have gone to hell."

Angela was breathing and it was coming out in a hissing wheeze through her nose and teeth. Finally she said, "You know nothing of hell."

"Oh I do." Carter waved the hot poke around while casting a glance behind her. "What you did to me: getting Dad killed and then leaving me to die… Oh that was hell."

Angela huffed, "That is nothing."

"Really?" Carter looked at Angela like she was nuts. His expression also conveyed his disdain and disbelief. Watching her expression he struck out and placed the hot tip on the underside of her upper arm. It was the softer and more sensitive part of the skin and he took satisfaction in hearing the sizzling of skin and Angela huffing out a grunt of pain. "Would you call this hell?"

Her skin burned from the heat. The cool air hit is and she felt the sizzling of pain. She could smell her skin burning and the burnt flesh started to make her queasy. She long disliked the smell of burning flesh whether it was dead or alive. It was why she used alternative means of putting spirits to rest like the Romani rights. And from experience you never fucked with Romani magic or you risked being screwed and in a permanent sense. She then felt another burning pain as she felt the hit heat the underside of her other arm and she yelled out. She looked at Carter, "You… little shit!" She couldn't get out more since she got another burn across her abdomen.

Carter had a bored expression on his face as he picked random spots to burn her with the hot poker. Well they appeared random but he was methodical about it. He made sure to get tender and soft parts of the body like her forearms and the underside of the upper arm. He considered giving one to her face but he kind of liked it looking a little puffy and with dried blood caked on. Besides he had the whole body to play around with.

When there were at least half a dozen burns on her body he lowered the poker. It was still hot but it could be made hotter and he had to give some breathing room. Otherwise where was the fun in what they were doing? "Had enough?"

"I would ask you the same," Angela retorted as she took hissing breaths. The cool air was hitting the exposed burns and creating a sting and her nerves felt like they were on fire. She wriggled her fingers and twisted her wrists only to feel the ropes burn. Her body was hurting from her ribs and the bruises. "If you are hoping for more, then you will be disappointed."

Carter raised his hand to hold off the other two. He took a couple of steps to get closer. "You never disappoint. Like I said, the Winchesters will come for you. And when they do…"

"Like I said before, I feel sorry for you." Angela took a couple of heaving breaths. She was sounding like she had run a marathon and she hadn't. It was mostly because she was in pain. "I know they will come but they are not stupid. They will figure things out."

"I'm counting on it. After all we've been waiting for this."

Angela raised her brow at that. "So me killing your comrades wasn't enough to dissuade you?"

Carter leaned close. If he wasn't set in his ways, he would have found her very attractive. She had the body and the looks that most women would kill for. The damning thing was that she was a monster. It didn't matter if she was half human. One drop might as well made you whole but… he put his hand on her torso and ran it up her side taking care to brush the burns and bruises to make sure she felt it. He grinned as she hissed and jerked away… Well tried to jerk away. She merely swung from her position. "You do remember that."

"No fucking shit," she retorted. "You came after my friends. You were trying to kill them."

"Sam Winchester is an abomination and the fact that his brother protects him makes him equally damned," one of the renegades retorted.

"Then you really are stupid in all things," Angela replied in a flippant tone.

"Not if we are ready for them." Carter paused and then studied her. He leaned in close and poked a particularly nasty burn. "Did you think that we wouldn't be prepared? You forget that time has a way of making things grow."

Angela took in the expression. She knew that it was serious and she knew Carter was no fool. He would set it up so that any rescue attempt would result in death or capture. As much as she would like to be free of this, her protective instincts were on the rise. "They aren't stupid."

"Meaning that you think they won't come. If I know you, you probably cut your connection but there is the feedback."

"Not on your life." Angela followed as Carter walked away. As she did, her vision blurred and she thought she saw Alistair. Now she knew that was the drugs working on her mind since Alistair was gone. It switched quickly back to carter but blurred again to another face that she knew but no name came to her. The renegades were starting to look different too and she saw shadows. She shook her head.

"Having trouble?" Carter mocked her since he noticed the way she was looking at him and the others. She wasn't sure what to believe. "I mean it must be difficult seeing things of the past. I wonder who you are seeing that will be giving you this." He made a motion.

Angela felt a slow stabbing pain as a cold slice of metal pushed its way shallowly into her side. She grunted and turned to see one of the renegade who looked more like one of the demons she had chased after and got rid of. She growled since a quick slice was made along her lower back. It became dangerous when one of the renegades put his hand on her hip and grazed upwards in a seductive manner and she retaliated.

It was automatic and she brought her leg up and gave a hard kick. She hit the renegade dangerously close to a sensitive area and growled out her agitation. She kicked again and was rewarded with a few hits to her legs. She continued kicking and ended up with a slice across the thigh and piping being swung at her legs. In the meantime Carter stood watching as she continued to fight and moved to pick up the poker and heated it up again. At the right moment he thrust it forward in a stabbing motion. It ended up stabbing her and made a shallow burning cut from the lower right side and upwards over her abdomen. The scream was full of rage and pain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well the beating stopped but now they are stepping it up and it looks like Angie's gonna be in for some real pain. Stay tuned for more To Hell and Back...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Gabriel looked around the area. It was an alleyway that shielded him from view and provided a good source of protection. Also he was not in the mood to be overly friendly and he didn't want any innocent bystanders to get caught in the crossfire. He was essentially pissed and he was pissed because it was for certain that his Cat had been taken and by those renegade bastards.

They were like annoying cockroaches; they just didn't seem to go away. They would go into hiding and then at the worst possible moment they sprang up. He could count the times that the bastards pursued her but under the guise of something else and often she didn't know it. Those times he watched out for her and it took a lot of restraint to now cause the mayhem that he was tempted to do this time.

He didn't blame her at all. It wasn't her fault that she was a prisoner now. The fault was his since he was her guardian angel. He went beyond the call of duty on this to make sure she was mostly out of harm's way. Even after their falling out he was there… and she knew somehow and she still loved him. This made it feel like his love of her was cheap and it pissed him off. He was with Kesset in literally pounding the pavement. It had to take his younger brother to keep him from doing anything that would get noticed by humans in general. Not that they would notice… actually they would attribute it to a natural disaster like Pompeii or something like it.

Gabriel looked around and feeling his patience worn thin and took it out on his contact when they arrived, "You're late."

Castiel took in his brother's rigid form. He felt unease himself and all thoughts of their previous discussion was forgotten. Kesset was right in that their main concern was finding Angela. The frustrating thing was that they couldn't and he was certain that these renegades knew how to do it. "I was doing what you asked."

"You're the fast one." Normally it would have been teasing but Gabriel was agitated. It was unfair to pick on his brother but given the circumstances…

"I did as you asked."

"And took your sweet time with it." Gabriel knew that he was being the ass he could be. It was fueled by his anxiety since he knew something was wrong the moment his connection had been cut. He felt it a bit more because he had been connected to her since she was a little girl… before they actually met.

The first time he saw her was probably when she was five or six. He was in his own corner of the world that he carved out for himself and he wound up in Italy. And he liked it since he was familiar with Carnivale de Venezia. It was actually during that festival he saw her with her mother. She was a happy little thing looking at the masks with fascination.

Later he learned that she was introduced to her father but she was not told that. As it turned out it was to be a yearly journey for them so her father could see his daughter and her mother. That day though Gabriel remembered: she had run into him chasing after some troublesome boys who took her mask. He tripped the boys to get it back but she ran into him and fell down.

It was her eyes that held his interest. There wasn't anyone in the world with her color eyes. They were not natural in most respects those golden orbs. If he didn't know better, he would have sworn that she was harboring an angel. She was a little angel but then a human one. The moment they touched, he knew that there was something about her; that there things she would be involved with that would essentially have the lauds and praises sung about her. It was at that moment he decided to watch over her and it was a good thing too since a couple of months later she almost got into trouble if he hadn't been there.

The truth was, their bond ran deep. He had been there almost her entire life. The longer the duration, the more severe effects could occur. He knew how it felt when she died that first time. It was like ripping out your grace… Not that he would but it was like cutting a hole in him and he didn't like it but it reflected his feelings for her.

Castiel looked at his brother and contemplated what to say. "I spoke with the Centurion. They were… not forthcoming."

"They wouldn't… especially if it involves her." Gabriel sighed and turned to look at Castiel. "Sorry lil bro. Just…"

"I know."

That simple statement said much. Both knew the implications behind the guardian charge bond. It was just news to Castiel since he was only aware of his own involvement. "Your reaction is to be expected. You share a deeper bond with her than both Kesset and I. It is why I volunteered for this," the angel said to his brother.

Gabriel looked at Castiel. "Don't sell yours short Cassy. We both sensed it when that dick Raphael smote you."

Castiel twisted his head in that confused manner, like he was trying to understand the implications of what was going on. He nodded and finally said, "The Centurion did say that their activity is pretty normal."

"Well they are cockroaches." Gabriel waved his hand at Castiel when he realized that his brother was going to say something about his assessment. "Okay… so they won't be any help and I figured so. I just hope Kess is helping out."

"I don't agree that staying with the Winchesters will help. His kind are not well adapted to dealing with something like this."

"Better them than alone Cassy. You know that." Gabriel started pacing while trying to think. This time the renegades got the drop on them and did a job of it. "He's a good kid but I know that was the first time he actually helped kill a human."

"First blood."

"Yep and not a good combination with the situation with Cat."

"Your demeanor indicates as such."

Gabriel couldn't help but chuckle. It made him feel a little better about the whole thing but not by much. He shuffled on his feet. "Still the kid will be okay with them."

"What do you suggest we do?"

Gabriel looked at his younger brother. Even when they were fledglings, before he skipped out, Castiel followed his lead. He never pegged the angel to be a follower since he had taken the initiative before. "We can't sense her because they probably have ward where they stashed her and she cut us off."

"I agree. Considering the situation…"

"Tell me about it."

Both angels shared a look. They knew that her cutting them off was her way of protecting them. Maybe she sensed that it was a setup geared for them and by them, the Winchesters and she didn't want them to get caught. It was a stupid means of protection but that was her. It occurred to Gabriel that it was her way of letting them know that it was a setup but he wasn't going to hold his breath. He could but that was beside the point.

Gabriel paced slightly in a circle. "The Centurion is useless unless we tap those that actually would be willing to help."

"Not Akira."

"And why not?"

Castiel shot a look at Gabriel. "Not advisable."

Gabriel raised his brow. Normally he would have pestered for details but it seemed that he didn't need to; he understood that something was up. It wasn't like the princess of vamps was able to do anything like leave school on short notice without anybody noticing. "Well there are others."

"Perhaps those that are not of our side."

Gabriel looked at Castiel. Comparing both of them, Castiel was the one that pretty much toed the line. The only exceptions were because of his position with their charge. Gabriel would jump in no matter what. He frolicked with the pagans and was willing to jump in the fight. His first reaction was to find another renegade, demand information, and then smite him and when he caught up with them, go in guns blazing. It was reckless but that was him. He had always been the first to defend his younger brother from the others. So when Castiel made his suggestion, he raised his brow and asked, "You do realize what you just suggested."

"Yes and it is known that Angela has consorted with others for information."

"You make it sound like she seduced them. That is so wrong."

Castiel looked at Gabriel with a slight look of confusion. He knew the meaning of the word he had used to describe the relations between Angela and the demons and such. Gabriel's reaction was similar to Dean's so he was aware that there was a reference that he missed. "I am being serious, Gabriel. There are demons she has consulted as well as those that are not of the Centurion," he countered.

"And I buy that but who would know best?"

Castiel looked to the side and thought about it. He then looked at Gabriel, "The demon Cary."

"And you would be right except I should warn you the princess' suitor came up with the same idea," Kesset interrupted. He looked at the angels as they stared back at him.

Gabriel was quicker to react that, "Sammy boy actually suggested it?"

Kesset moved his head like he was curious about something. "More than that. He summoned the demon."

Gabriel nodded, very impressed. He could tell that this was going to be rather interesting and hopefully push further things that needed to be said. "I'm impressed."

"You would be considering he gave the demon a few mementos." Kesset eyed Gabriel and then glanced at Castiel. "I am concerned and so should you."

Castiel took a couple of steps forward. "Concerned about what? Has Sam taken demon blood again?"

Kesset didn't say anything but Gabriel watched the expression on the young guard's face. He was technically the eldest of all three and hence should be more responsible in terms of the duties the three of them had with regards to their charge. However, Gabriel was inclined to loosely interpret things while still operating within the specific rules of the supernatural as well as the rules he adopted when he went into his private witness protection program. He learned a few things and one was to read people. His brow raised up slightly as he came to certain realizations, "No. Sammy wouldn't do anything like that. Considering that he keeps Cat in mind."

Castiel raised his brow. "And you know this how?"

Gabriel shot a look at the younger angel, "Please. You'd have to be completely blind not to see that." He looked back towards Kesset and asked, "So what did Sammy do? I'm assuming that he asked the worm to help out."

"Yes but you should be concerned," Kesset replied. He shuffled on his feet slightly. "Because Sam took off with the demon."

Gabriel and Castiel glanced at each other before looking at Kesset. This was possibly a problem for them but an idea was starting to form in the archangel's mind. He knew that meddling could spell disaster but knowing the Winchesters… He asked Kesset, "What happened specifically?"

"Sam left after the demon said the only way to find a hunter was to use one."

"This is bad," Castiel said. "There are those that know Angela and not the kind that should be released."

"Maybe," Gabriel replied as he put a finger to his chin thoughtfully.

"Gabriel." Castiel looked at his brother with a firm look. He seriously hoped that his brother wasn't going to do anything that would result in disaster for both Angela and the Winchesters.

"Relax Cassy." Gabriel looked at Castiel with a look that said that he should stop looking at him like he was incompetent. "I'm saying take Sam to one of the most dangerous hunters out there since they would probably kill him on sight." He looked at Kesset and said, "Kess, stay with Sam. I know Dean won't be far behind. Help Sam a little but do your guardian thing." He looked at Castiel and said, "And we're just gonna have to sit back and watch and give a hand."

"I don't like this."

"Hey, I don't either but thems the rules."

* * *

><p>Dean felt like hitting something. He couldn't believe he didn't see this coming and Kesset warned him. Maybe he should have put the keys somewhere only he knew. He knew that Sam was way too Zen for his own liking. He really wanted to hit something. He really wanted to hit his brother a good one and probably across the face. He really thought that Sam wouldn't pull this running off again and especially in his girl's car.<p>

Kesset had told him he should be concerned about Sam. Maybe he should have paid more attention to what his brother was going through. He honestly thought that his brother being a bigger bitch than usual would end once their girl was her normal size. But he hadn't failed to see how Sam would occasionally stand near her and say something that made her flush or blink like she was confused about what just happened. He also noticed how she would resist getting a scared look on her face but he saw the faint hints of it; it was attention being shown beyond what had previously been shown and she had no idea what to do with it.

Dean wasn't sure what he was going to do. He had the GPS in Sam's phone that helped but his brother was on the move and he had a head start. He couldn't rely on Kesset since he didn't have any orders or the bond thing that Bobby mentioned between him and him and Sam. Then again the kid did take any threat to him and Sam just as seriously and there was Castiel. Dean adjusted his speed to avoid any cops lurking around.

He should have questioned Sam more when he came back in from his 'walk'. His brother looked calmer but there was still that uneasy look that had Dean wary. Not wanting to get into another argument that would add to an already strained relationship, Dean let it pass and filled Sam in on what Bobby was going to do including what he learned about Kesset since the kid went out for a walk that Dean hoped wasn't pounding the pavement.

Sam made his move at night. He picked a moment when Dean would be sound asleep even though they both had been trained to wake at a moment's notice. He took the keys to the Camaro; Kesset told them that he had the vehicle moved to avoid it getting impounded. It was the roar of the car's engine that woke Dean. Normally something like that wouldn't have since with the crappy motels they had stayed in over the years the sounds of trucks and cars enabled them to tune it out.

It didn't take long for Dean to ascertain that Sam was gone. A quick survey revealed that he had taken Absolution and the chakram but he left Lilah behind. It was an odd move but then again there was Cerebus and Sam could easily summon the hell on four legs. So he packed up their gear, Lilah and set out to follow his brother, after he checked the GPS, grateful he picked up a few things from Angela.

It vaguely occurred to him that Sam may have fiddled with the GPS when he wasn't looking but he was hoping that wasn't the case. As he drove, he dialed Sam's number. "Come on Sam. Answer the damn thing."

_This is Sam. Leave a message._

Dean was ready to curse and throw his phone but he didn't. "Dammit Sam. We're in this together."

A slight moan caught his attention. Dean looked towards the passenger side where Lilah was sitting. The large dog was looking out the window, the tip of her nose sticking out the window. He really didn't get why Sam didn't take the dog and voiced it, "Why didn't Sam take you?"

"Because I would have deal with that mutt."

The sudden growl and the appearance of an annoying and familiar person had Dean pull abruptly to the side of the road. He put a hand on Lilah's collar though he doubted that he had the strength to hold the large dog back. She was growling up a storm much like Sasha did when she was showing how pissed she was at Uriel, the dick. Once the Impala was at a firm stop, he turned and looked at the backseat and demanded, "There better be a good reason why you showed up you fucking little worm."

Cary looked at Dean with a bemused look but a wary expression at the dog. He had been called many names before by various people. Dean was no exception but it was a first that he had a Wilder dog with him and Cary was well aware how those things operated. Still he was aware that he may have inadvertently caused some problems and being the 'nice' guy he was, he was going to bring Dean up to speed. That and he had a few certain feathered dicks that threatened to make life miserable. That was nothing though compared to the wrath that would come if he pissed _her_ off.

Seeing that Dean had pulled his gun on him, Cary raised his hands saying, "Easy there Ace. I don't need you to be like your stick up his ass brother."

"Considering that you are pretty high on the shit list I'd say screw you." Dean held his Taurus up and aimed right at the demon's heart. It wasn't the Colt but he had salted iron rounds loaded and he knew it would hurt like a bitch. "Now what the fuck are you doing here? I didn't summon you."

"No you didn't… but Sam did."

Dean was ready to pull the trigger but he didn't. It surprised him but didn't surprise him that Sam summoned the worm in front of him. His brother did suggest bringing in Nick when they needed help and his brother always ground his teeth when the warlock came near. Still it was a shock since Dean was sure that Sam wouldn't summon a demon that he really hated unless he was desperate… what the hell was he kidding? It was because of Angela that Sam was being what he was and it had Dean worried. He looked at the demon, "Really?"

"Stick up his ass summoned me and in a devil's trap too. Proof enough?"

"Angie's done the same thing. Can't say I blame her since you sold her out to that asshat of a vamp."

Cary held up his hands in defense while narrowing his eyes, "Hey, one thing I learned and a reason why I'm still around is that you don't fuck with the vamps. Specifically the elders or progenitors. Now do you want what I know or not?"

"I don't know. Considering you're probably just here to save your ass from a beating."

Cary rolled his eyes. The Winchesters weren't stupid. Maybe emotionally overcharged at times but they weren't stupid when on the job. "Alright fine. Honestly? I don't give a rat's ass about you or your gigantor of a brother. Seriously, if Sam wants to run off for desperate measures and in the process gets screwed, his problem not mine."

"Then why the fuck are you here?" Dean narrowed his eyes and it seemed to encourage Lilah to growl more. He noticed that her eyes had taken on a glittery orb look and she looked larger than before. If she grew any bigger, he'd have a mouthful of hair.

"Because I don't want to endure the wrath of the Ice Bitch."

Dean eyed the demon as Cary stared back at him. "You're scared of her."

"You're damn right and the rest of the pit should be scared of her as well," Cary replied as he crossed his arms over his chest. "They have no idea what they are messing with when they piss her off. Believe me I know." He lifted his arm for Dean to see the scars on his arm.

"She did that to you?"

"Fuck yeah." Cary rolled down his sleeves. "It's why I became stoolie for her. Believe it or not even though we're not on the same side there are still hell's bitches that work for you. You just don't know it." He looked at the elder Winchester and raised his brow slightly. "You didn't know that did you? That there are demons that follow mostly out of fear and maybe some respect."

Dean was only aware of Cary being a stoolie. He was the only one that she summoned and often with great reluctance. He was well aware that demons lied but he couldn't help but remember what she said. She did say that demons did lie but only with what they had to work with. She said the same thing about sirens and that warning was always at the back of his mind. She had been trying to tell him something important then. "More like you're a scared little shit."

"You want my help?"

"Tell me what you told Sam and I'll consider not letting the mutt take a bite out of you." Dean gave a slight grin. "I know she's a Wilder and they really don't like you black-eyed bitches. I'm betting she could tear you nine ways from Sunday and there'd still be leftovers."

"Keep that fleabag away or you don't get nothing."

Dean wasn't relenting with the gun. After a minute of staring at the demon, he put a hand on Lilah to soothe her down a little. He knew she wasn't going to back down completely but she would keep an eye out on things. "Alright. What the hell did you tell Sam?"

"First off, he asked me if I knew anything about the renegades and their activities and I told him the truth Shorty." Cary shot Dean a look. The gun may be pointed at him but he wasn't going to take it lying down. "There was nothing going on."

"Bullshit."

"Hey, these bastards are like roaches. They're working but it is the usual crap and often they get what you hunt so no one pays them mind. It's only when they start into the grey areas that it has people getting their skirts in a bunch."

"Oh and Absolution isn't enough for that?" Dean knew that he could have said Angela's name but he didn't. Instead he went by her title and at the time it seemed right. He kept his gun pointed at the demon with a narrowed look.

"It's now white noise to those that look," Cary replied. "After all, the question is who doesn't know her." He paused a moment and looked at Dean before continuing. "Look I know you and stick in the mud are looking for her and I'm guessing the means you would use are not working."

"Didn't say that."

"Didn't have to. These guys would cover all bases since she is the one who created them and knows everything… most everything." Cary paused after giving a slight eye roll. "Look you wanna find your brother I'll tell ya he is looking for another hunter to find them. Only way."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Looks like Gabriel is the brains behind the operation and Dean is chasing after Sam again but has a nice Q&A with Cary. What will happen next? Stay tuned for next time on To Hell and Back...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Sam knew he was really pushing his luck here. The thing was he wanted to be sure that Cary's info would check out rather than bring up Dean's hopes only to bash them to the ground. It was also because he would rather suffer the pain of failure by himself. It wasn't anything less than he deserved and it was a hell of a lot better than waiting for the ax to fall across his neck from Dean and he meant that literally.

It was too close to home with him sneaking out and snaking Angela's car but he needed to do this on his own. After what Cary had told him, it had him thinking about a few things. He took a walk like he said but he also made a couple of calls. It was hard not letting anything slip but he just needed to find out a few things. He needed to see if what Cary fed him would pay off in the end. It was touching that slippery road that he had sworn off of but… he felt he had no choice. She was in trouble and he had to help. Plain and simple.

He took Angela's car since he knew for certain that Dean would kick his ass for taking the Impala without permission. Besides, apart from it being hers, she implied that it was his to use if he wanted. She had made it into a joke saying that it wasn't worth trying to placate Dean when the 'disease' was showing its symptoms full blown. A couple of times she had offered to take him wherever he wanted to go. Looking at it now…

Sam shook his head as he continued on down the highway. He had to just go in and ask and if it worked, then… He glanced at the empty passenger seat regretting that he didn't bring Lilah. She was huge and no doubt would have been intimidating but he considered it overkill and he just wanted his brother to be safe. Lilah was a Wilder and would do that. Whose owner she was, that was up for debate but it was clear she followed Angela readily… like an alpha. He glanced at the seat again and then looked forward. "Just have to make this right."

"You have nothing to make right as far as she's concerned."

Sam made a slight face since he had jerked the wheel the moment he heard Kesset. He glanced over to find the guard sitting in the passenger seat and looking like he had dropped in. "You're as bad as Cas sometimes."

"My apologies but it is not easy to catch up with a car even in my animal form." Kesset adjusted his seat to look around. His lip twitch in pleasure as the breeze rippled through his hair.

"It's okay, Kess," Sam replied, "It just… it gets a bit creepy sometimes."

"Personal space."

"Yeah." Sam cleared his throat as he adjusted his speed. He glanced at the guard who was now looking, and there was no better way to describe it, like a dog enjoying himself. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure that you don't get into trouble."

"Dean sent you?"

"No but I know he's concerned and given the state of things…" Kesset sat up and was prepared to go into an in depth conversation. "He would have gone you know."

"I know but… It's something that I would rather do and if it doesn't pan out I'll take my licks. And that means usually an ass kicking." Sam added the last part since he recognized the flash of confusion on Kesset's face. The guard was quicker than Castiel at picking up human nuances but he still was like a curious two- year old when it was something unfamiliar.

"I am familiar with ass kicking," Kesset replied as he looked down to digest the words. He then looked up and added, "Why then?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"Because… I…" Sam closed his mouth, not sure how to voice things. Granted he could ask Kesset not to say anything, the guard was not bound to obey or execute any orders on his say so. Still… Sam sighed and tried again, "Because I am trying to make things right. Been trying for a long time and all I do is seem to fuck up. Especially when it involves her… Angie."

Kesset took a moment to think about things. He had observed much the past few months and came to a few conclusions. It was no coincidence that Sam asked him to talk to Angela after their encounter with Gabriel. "I am unclear to the meaning of that term but I haven't seen anything that indicates you have. You haven't fucked up."

"Now that sounds wrong coming from you."

Kesset shrugged his shoulders at that. He could spend the time tell Sam all about the names that were insults in his language. "I am merely attempting to communicate on your level. And you haven't fucked up."

Sam felt his lip twitch since it was always funny to hear Kesset talk and try to speak more on their level even though Sam wouldn't have minded the more proper language. The guard had a slight accent to his tone that sounded British but it was what made it funny at times. "Nice of you to say that but… it's true Kess."

"And I find you are wrong."

Sam looked over at Kesset. He was used him being blunt and he didn't beat around the bush when it was important. Part of it was because he knew the guard took the oath of veracity and while handy at times… he could see the potential problems but the kid did hold up against Lenya's torture and didn't say a word. "I don't think so Kess. Every time I do something for her…" He made a face.

Kesset studied Sam for a moment. And people thought his kind were the moody ones. Actually in truth they were but what he was picking up from Sam… "This was hardly your fault, Sam. Not at all."

"But I was the one that said she should go; that she should have some fun with people she knew—knows. It was just a time out with her friends."

Kesset studied the younger Winchester and wondered why he was harboring misplaced guilt. Perhaps it was all related to the beginning of the end but even he didn't condemn Sam. As far as he could tell, Sam was a good man. "And you shouldn't feel guilty for that. You gave a gift."

"But it ended in disaster, Kess. She deserves better. Especially after what I did to her."

Normally Kesset would have gotten defensive and demanded to know what happened. It was a product of his duty as well as the volatile nature of Avians. Yet he had learned that what people say and what they do are two different things but they perceive them to be related. "And I believe it doesn't matter to her."

"It does to me, Kess. I know she forgives me but… I can't forgive myself."

"Wouldn't that hurt her more?"

"It shouldn't."

"Funny how people react." Kesset hadn't meant to sound glib but he wasn't too sure at what else to say. "But if she says it doesn't matter, you should take her at her word. Doesn't that mean anything?"

Sam couldn't help but give a slight shake of his head. "You really have a way of… saying things Kess."

"I only wish to understand them even when it seems simple to me." When Sam glanced at him, Kesset continued, "Why not tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

Kesset recognized the tones of being defensive with Sam. He had noticed it every time Dean would mention something about Angela and the events over the past few months. He was right in that the hell hound Cerebus was right. "Never mind."

Sam glanced over and noted the stoic position Kesset was taking. He sighed since it felt like Angela was giving him the cold shoulder and letting it be known. It wasn't the guard's fault and he really didn't deserve that. "I can't, Kess."

"Then I hope you eventually do say something. I've noticed that she considers heavily what you say." It was all Kesset could offer at the moment. While he was under no obligation to Sam, he felt that he should keep what he had been keeping with his charge. "I just hope you return consideration just as much especially with what you are doing."

"It's more about making things right, Kess," Sam corrected softly, taking into account the guard's words. "I don't trust Cary since he's a demon but I need to check and see if what he says is worth it. It's why I'm looking up a friend."

"Wouldn't it be better if you had Dean with you?"

"Cary said that in order to track the renegades, to hunt these guys, that I needed a hunter; someone like them."

Kesset knew that stretched into potential possibilities and he hoped Sam wasn't going to attempt the more probably stupid options. "They would know but most of them sided with the renegades or went rogue. It's why there are still so many of them and they have lasted this long."

"I'm not going to find a renegade but I do know one guy who used to hunt with the slayers."

"They're just as bad."

"Not this guy. Not Austin."

Kesset was willing to follow Sam's lead on this one. He would know and if the former slayer could be trusted, then he would respect that. He would just have something to say if it got to the point where Sam or Dean's life was put in danger. "Then I will accompany you."

"Make yourself at home. You already did."

Kesset looked at Sam and Sam returned it. Kesset countered, "I understand the concept of backup."

Sam couldn't help but chuckle. He didn't perceive Austin as a threat and he didn't have a problem with the vampire. He was willing to let Kesset tag along since the kid did seem out of sorts ever since it was confirmed that Angela was missing. "Fine."

Kesset nodded and was silent for the rest of the trip. In the end, Sam started talking and explaining a bit more why he was doing this. He even managed to include the one thing that the guard was certain the younger Winchester was going to keep under wraps. It was also a sign that Sam was desperate for some sort of confidence when he revealed his thoughts on the consequences of the spell that Angela had been put under. It perplexed him since he knew that his charge was honest in her feelings but he could sort of see where Sam was coming from.

The conversation ended up helping both parties since Kesset was still put out over what he had done and that was sheer anger. For Sam, it was being able to talk about his feelings even though he really wanted to be able to talk to his brother about it. He just didn't because he was certain he was still under scrutiny for his past actions and how he felt didn't figure into the equation. It allowed Sam to relax a little about meeting up with the vampire since the last time they met, it was polite but laced with warnings.

The meeting place was pretty much in the middle of nowhere since both parties agreed to meet in the middle somewhere. It actually turned out to be a rest stop for RVs and mobile homes. Austin was leaning against a tree and playing with a jack knife, giving the impression that he had been waiting there for hours when in fact he hadn't been waiting long. Sam parked the car and got out to greet the vampire, "Thanks for coming out here. I appreciate it." He put his hands in his jacket pocket after giving the vampire a handshake.

"And I appreciate that you stopped what you were doing. The smell was just awful."

Sam made a slight face but nodded in agreement. He wasn't going to argue since the vamp knew what went on; it was what fed his suspicion that Angela knew too but wasn't saying anything, wanting him to come to her and say something. "And because you can do that is why I asked you to meet."

Austin looked at Sam for a moment and then at Kesset before looking back and asking, "Any reason why the Avian is here?"

"He's a friend."

Austin gave a look, appearing disinterested before focusing his attention on Sam. "Okay then. So what is it that you think my past history would be a big help in?"

It wasn't a time to be glib or dance around in circles. Sam let out, "It's Angie. She's been taken and by people you know well."

* * *

><p>"I don't like this."<p>

"Well feel free to go. No one's stopping you." Austin looked at Kesset who was looking agitated about everything.

They were outside a bar dive. It sounded clichéd but according to Austin it was a well-known gathering place for renegades. Sam had filled him in on what happened and while the vamp was upset, it fueled his desire to help. It was he who suggested that they come here and Sam readily agreed citing that the sooner they found out where Angela was being kept, then the sooner they would be able to mount a rescue.

Austin was willing to take them to the dive and explained that it was a popular hangout. He also explained that the renegades were not necessarily united under one banner. They had a common goal which is essentially hunt all things that were a monster but in terms of loyalties, that was something else. They were going to have to really question in order to find someone that would know if anything was going on. It made the job seem interminable but they did have an ex-slayer on their side and Sam felt that if he could at least get a location, it would be redeeming in both hers and Dean's eyes.

It wasn't too hard since they could just walk in but the downside was that it was Sam and if Austin could pick up the stench of demon blood in him then there was a surefire possibility that anyone else could and it would spell trouble. Plus having Kesset around was not going to help… except maybe start a riot. Kesset was full blown Avian and hence something that should be hunted. It would be a feeding frenzy even though Sam personally thought that he should be sorry for the guys trying to mess with the guard.

So the decision was to have Austin poke around while they waited. He was hardly a better choice but because he used to be with them, he had a better chance of getting any cooperation. It didn't matter if he was a vamp. For some odd reason, the vamps that bought into this hypocritical logic were accepted because on some level it had to do with self-loathing. Austin never bought into it and thought it the most ridiculous thing ever. Still his chances were good if not ideal.

So Sam was waiting with Kesset outside while Austin left to find out anything. Kesset had voiced his apprehensions more because he wasn't inclined to trust the words of fiends. Also he was agitated and it was showing in the coloring of his feathers and a dark mood seemed to cross his face. Sam looked at the guard and said, "You need to relax Kess."

"I don't care for these fiends." Kesset ruffled his wings to shake the feathers. He looked around, his breath coming out in a puff of smoke. "They are a disgrace to the calling." He growled a little.

Sam noticed Kesset become darker the moment they neared the place. He had to admit that he was not in the best of moods either and he felt like he was getting a headache. It started the moment they were within parking distance of the place. As soon as he saw the place, he felt the urge to mow it down with the car. He didn't since there was a probability that there were people in there that weren't associated with the renegades. "I don't like them either."

"You shouldn't. They tried to kill you."

"I know." What else was there to say? "Angie stopped them."

"By becoming like them. Such…" Kesset shifted his wings in an agitated manner. "Brigands who attempt to…"

"Calm down Kess."

"I _am_ calm," Kesset retorted. "I am calm but not pleased. Consorting with these… "He gestured wildly at the bar.

_And just be glad I didn't ask you to get me to Carpathia._ Sam made a slight face at that but turned to look away. If Kesset was this bad just being here, it was sure as hell a good thing that he didn't suggest an old adversary that was probably ten times worse considering that he nearly killed Angela. "It's the best option now. If you could find a way to turn on your switch or whatever… I'd happily go with it."

It seemed to calm Kesset down enough and when Sam looked back, he saw the guard pacing and continually looking up at the sky. He wasn't going to question it a long as the kid watched his back as necessary. He looked at his watch and noted that it had been a long time since Austin went in. He was tempted to throw caution to the wind and go in when the door slammed open and two figures stumbled out. One was Austin and the other was someone else… probably what they were looking for.

Sam decided to approach since there was no apparent danger of getting caught. He started but was halted by his phone ringing. Pulling it out, he saw that it was Dean calling him. He had been ignoring his calls since he started on this. He couldn't do any further now that he knew what the demon said was true. "Yeah?"

_That's all you got to say after ignoring my calls?_

"Been kinda busy chasing a lead," Sam replied as he watched Austin do whatever he was doing.

_Yeah buying whatever crap Cary was feeding ya._

"It works Dean."

_And who's the new buddy?_

"Austin." Sam felt a slight bit of smug satisfaction that he got Dean with the fact that he went to a more or less trusted friend.

_That guy? He couldn't find the renegades even if he was sitting on them._

Sam frowned when he heard the voice. "Is that Cary?"

_What of it?_

"You ragging on me and you're best buds with that worm."

_You called me stick up your ass._

_ Shut up._

Sam rolled his eyes. This was unbelievable. Dean was perfectly willing to rag on him for running off, assuming that he would be stupid enough to track down someone that for one could kill him just by approaching and two, someone that would rather see Angela dead. "You are unbelievable."

_Hey I got him tied up in the car. And he came to me._

"And how is that different?" Sam looked up to see Austin beckoning over at him and Kesset. He turned and tapped the guard on the shoulder. "You know what? Do what you want with Cary. I'm not doing anything stupid. I'm looking for Angie and Austin is our best bet."

_Sam…_

"I'll call when I get something." Sam hung up and started walking towards Austin and his new friend. He really didn't want to get into an argument but… They said that it would be a two-way street getting back in after the whole thing with the god Leshi but it still was really bumpy. Looking back at it, Sam could see that it was hardest for Angela since she was the one caught in the middle. He knew she would never pick sides and she didn't. But being stuck in the middle was what was hurting her the most and it made him angry with himself and it hurt too. It was why he was right in that everything he did regarding her was fucked up. Now he could start to make things right.

"Took you long enough. Trouble in paradise?" Austin looked at Sam as he approached with Kesset.

"Just Dean. He's looking into something too. Explore all options." Sam looked at the vampire, not wanting to go into detail. He hoped that it was made clear the way he was staring at him.

Austin got the message loud and clear. Actually he could smell it on Sam. It was oozing and while it was better than the demon stench, he was not willing to make things go up in flames if he pushed the wrong buttons. He got the feeling that this was only the beginning. Nodding he replied, "Okay then. Well this one was stupid enough to trust an ex-slayer that was a vamp."

Sam looked at the sorry excuse for a hunter. He looked weasely and he highly doubted that this guy would know something but he trusted Austin. And it looked like there was little choice in the grand scheme of things. He looked at the renegade while asking Austin, "You sure?"

"More or less. You'd be surprised at how many of these guys are lightweights when it comes to alcohol. Must be a perk," Austin replied as he leaned against the tree they had their man leaning against. He looked at the guy and said, "Now tell this nice guy what you blabbed in the bar."

The weasel guy took a look at Sam and made a rude sound with his lips. "No way. Like I do anything to help the abomination here." He took a closer look and added, "Besides he's a dead man walking."

"You're going to be the dead one if you don't tell us." Kesset was huffing and his wings fluttered to make his power known. His features took on a darkened look. "Fiend answer the question," he demanded.

"Like I'd talk to you. Freak. Monster." The guy was drunk obviously but still coherent enough to know what he was seeing and doing. He looked at Austin, "And you… you are a traitor to your calling. Then again what do you expect from a vamp? All this talk about the queen bitch of abominations. Finally caught her and having fun with her…"

The punch came out of nowhere and hit hard. The contact of skin on skin was felt and had Austin and Kesset look at Sam. Sam was heaving in anger. "Don't you even think about it. Now tell us where she is."

"Where who is?" The weasel guy gave a mocking smile at Sam. He looked at the trio. "How do you know I wasn't jerking your chain?"

The hit that followed was just as hard if not harder. It was followed by Sam growling, "Don't fuck with me. Where is Angie?"

The weasel looked at Sam. "I'm not afraid of you. But… since you've been so fucking polite." He spit at Sam and added, "Take that." He laughed when he got punched. "That was the freebie but if you want to know, I don't know where she is but I know who does."

"Then tell us," Sam replied in a low and cold tone just as Kesset let out a hiss that was more pain than anger.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well Sam's on his own private mission and he has Kess to be there and low and behold we have Austin. What next? Find out next time on To Hell and Back...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_The day was cloudy but it was cheery. There were the sounds of children laughing and giggling as they played their games around the playground. There were vendors with ice cream and balloons. Parents were smiling… Everyone was happy._

_ Angela walked through the park looking around. She noted all the smiling kids and she couldn't help but smile herself. It was moments like that she took pleasure in. It was what made life worth living in between all the fighting and everything else. It was good but it was also quite empty. It was like there was something missing._

_ She walked through the park and was ignored by the children and parents. She looked around, searching for something. She couldn't explain why but she felt the need to find whatever it was she needed to find. It was unfamiliar and yet familiar but it did feel right. She kept going until she found what she was looking for._

_ The girl was little for her age but she was awfully familiar. Angela looked down at her and noted the amber orbs and dark hair. The girl was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and was wearing a flannel shirt that was a soft pink and blue. Her hair was put back with a headband that matched the coloring of her hair. She looked up at Angela with a wide-eyed expression._

_ Angela looked down at the little girl almost like a curious puppy. The girl looked up at her and Angela thought she detected hints of green in the eyes. It was unusual to her and had her raise her brow at the girl. The girl asked, "Why youse stare like that, Mama?"_

_ Angela blinked at that. She was stunned into speechlessness. She was well aware that she hadn't had any kids. Well you could get into the technicalities with her raising Hibah. She looked at the little girl and asked, "What do you mean?"_

_ "Youse stare like that when you miss Papa," came the answer._

_ Angela blinked again. This was totally bizarre in her mind since she knew she wasn't a mother. And what involved to create a life? Not something she was willing to talk about even if she could give a sexual joke like Dean would. Seeing that the little girl was looking worried, she replied, "It's alright. I'm just thinking a little too hard."_

_ The little girl beamed, "Then be happy. Papa come soon."_

_ 'Just go with it,' the thought ran through her mind as Angela smiled. "That's good." She let the little girl take her by the hand insisting that she would want to see Papa._

_ The scenery shifted and it started turning into one of those twisted horror films that Dean liked to watch on occasion. As if the real thing wasn't bad enough. Angela looked around to see the creepy gnarly trees that made up the forest along with the sort of beaten path. There were a few trees with leaves on them and she thought she saw a couple of owls or ravens or something._

_ 'I am definitely out of my mind here.'_

_ Along the way, they came to more like a tent and the area around it was like a desert. Angela blinked as she looked around. The little girl looked around like there was nothing wrong as a young woman came out from the tent. She was dressed like the nomads of the desert but she had an unusual pair of hazel eyes and her head was covered with hijab._

_ Angela looked around as other things that were familiar but from other places started appearing. "Okay definitely overthinking it."_

_ "Not really," the young woman said. She stepped forward and looked around. "Just merely the product of all that's in your head and getting mixed up."_

_ "Proves I'm crazy," Angela offered._

_ "No." The woman looked at Angela almost like a curious puppy. She then asked, "Do you recall what last happened?"_

_ "Great. I'm at that place between living and dying."_

_ "No."_

_ Angela looked at the young woman. She didn't buy that she wasn't in that place. "Please the only reason I see things like crazy are when I am close to dying or I actually kill myself."_

_ "You are not dead or dying," the little girl said._

_ Angela looked down at her, surprised at the sudden articulation. She then looked up at the young woman who was looking at her. Something funny was going on and she wanted to know. "Okay so what then?"_

_ The young woman spoke, "That is why I am asking you what you last remember."_

_ Angela narrowed her eyes slightly as she sighed and turned to think. She looked at nothing in particular and she started to hear the roars of anger and pain. There was no screaming. Her skin tingled slightly like it was on fire. "Well…"_

_ She remembered the renegades taking turns hitting her again. She remembered hearing a crack and the most excruciating pain shooting up her leg. She had been fighting with her limbs and growling at them. Then something stabbed her side and it burned._

_ 'You think this is bad? I will do ten times worse the moment I get my hands on Sam Winchester.'_

_ Angela turned the moment she heard the grunts of pain. She recognized them from previous times and took off running in the direction that it was coming from. It was automatic and she wouldn't hesitate. She ran past the trees dead and alive only pausing when she saw a sight that had her eyes widen in fear._

_ Dean was suspended on the rack. Blood was coming from where the hooks pierced his body and coming out of his mouth. His head was dropped to his chest. There was so much blood she couldn't tell if he was dead or alive until she heard the faintest of whispers, "Sam… Angie…."_

_ Angela couldn't resist touching Dean and checking for a pulse. He was barely breathing but still alive. The meat hooks were another issue. She put her hands gently on Dean's head and pressed her forehead against his. "Don't quit on me Dean. Please."_

_ "Angie… Get… Sam…"_

_ Before she could even say anything about Dean being the big brother, a loud scream of pain echoed. She lifted her head and turned in the direction of it. She heard Dean's plea whisper again. She turned to look back at Dean. She pressed her forehead against his in a gesture that was almost like instinct. "Don't quit on me."_

_ It came out like a whimper but was more of a command, which Dean seemed to obey and shifted slightly. Angela backed away still reluctant until another scream of pain hit her ears. It caused her to stomp her foot in agitation and she bolted feeding her desire to run to find. The desire to protect. The desire to hunt and to kill the one causing those screams._

_ She ran until she came to where Carter was holding the hot poker he had been brandishing at her. He was circling Sam who was suspended by chains from the ceiling. There were welts and bruises on Sam's face from being punched. His teeth were clenched from the pain he had to be feeling. Carter was holding the poker in front of Sam's face when she came in. As soon as he noticed someone else there, he looked at her and grinned, "Like it?"_

_ It was a low and feral growl that entered her throat. She lunged forward only to be yanked back in an almost violent fashion. She looked at her person to find that she was shackled. Her wrists were rubbed red from chafing and there was dried blood on her hands. Not liking the situation, she got to her feet and tried to tug herself free while growling like a wild animal. Barely coherent words came out._

_ Carter looked amused at her and carelessly swung the poker. The tip hit Sam across the chest and it burned the flesh underneath earning another grunt from Sam. He chuckled when Angela pulled at her shackles and said, "How does it feel? Watching someone you care about suffer and die?"_

_ Angela growled as she gritted her teeth. If she had to, she would bite her hand off. It was gross but she was not going to stand by and do nothing. She wouldn't let anything happen to Sam. "Sonofabitch!"_

_ Carter smiled a bit and took a couple of steps forward. "Always trying to save people. Even when it leaves your partners to die and rot."_

_ "I don't leave people behind."_

_ "Really?" Carter then swung at her legs and knocked her to the ground with the poker. He put his foot against her throat to pin her down. He stared down with a look of hatred in his eyes. "You left me to die. You let Dad die."_

_ "Calm down, Carter. Don't damage the goods."_

_ Angela felt her eyes widen at the new voice. She grunted since her air was slightly cut off and she was using her hands to alleviate the pressure from Carter's foot. She looked and saw who it was. She recognized the shadow that she saw._

_ "Now I see that you recognize me. Of course you do know me since I know you and I'm still considering your offer. But now that Sam is here..." He walked over to where Sam was and grabbed a hunk of Sam's hair to pull his head up._

_ "Leave… him… alone… you fucking angel dick." Angela struggled under the foot. _

_ Lucifer looked at Angela with a patronizing smile. "You know it has to happen… it will happen. And there is nothing you can do to stop it. I want you to know that."_

_ "There is always a chance," she grunted._

_ "No there isn't. You see, I know what makes you tick my little pretty." Lucifer walked around Sam and eyed him like he was a good specimen. "Of course I didn't expect full on instinct to rise up but I can work with it."_

_ "What the hell?"_

_ "You should've figured it out by now."_

_ Angela grunted as the image shifted and she saw herself loping towards Sam like a predator. The times in the diner when they sat together laughing over other things, the way she stood up to the demons; she saw it even though it was twisted in some way. It went back to Lucifer standing next to Sam and holding him in a fairly intimate manner and he said, "Sam will be mine one way or another, my little pretty, and there is nothing you can do to stop it."_

_ Angela struggled under Carter's foot. She watched as Lucifer grinned that grin that made her want to rip his head off. She heard the Old Man and sharp pain wrack through her body. Then she heard Sam cry out and there was the color of blood and light…_

The quiet was distorting to Angela's ears as she blearily opened her eyes. She caught a glimpse of her surroundings but didn't really see them. She heard sounds though and it sounded like screaming or grunts or something. She couldn't tell since her head was pounding. She closed her eyes to relieve the pressure since that was the only haven from the hell that she was in.

She could still hear Lucifer taunting her. She had gone to him through the dream realm and made her proposal and he said he would take it under advisement. But she knew that he was only humoring her. He would get what he wanted and it was the one thing she was willing to fight with her dying breath to keep from happening. That and there were the other things out there.

It was her fault. She made them, taught them and now they were out of control. It was coming to bite her in the ass. It was perfectly clear. They wanted to kill him and they were going to make her watch before killing her. She couldn't let them know. They couldn't know. She would rather be damned for eternity than let someone she loved suffer because she merely existed.

With the voices tormenting her and her mind warping memory with worst case scenario, Angela let out a soft moan that came out in a plaintive whimper, "Stay away Sam."

* * *

><p>"Wakey, wakey."<p>

The light hit full on in the face and Angela squinted and jerked her head to get it out of the light. She'd rather have cold water drenching her. She frowned and growled at the owner of the light, trying to keep her sensitive eyes shielded. "What the fuck?"

"Time to wake up," Carter's voice drawled. He shut the light off and then a split second later turned it back on and earned growls and a 'fuck you' somewhere in there. He couldn't help but laugh at that but it came out more as a hum.

Angela looked at Carter and blinked. She became aware of clinking noise above her head and looked around. "What is it this time?"

"I've just decided to try something different."

It was not adequate but Angela was going to have to accept it. She focused on the clinking and realized that her shackles where being released, at least on the other end. She also noticed that the movements were a little quick… like they were leaving or something. Perhaps she should make her move then since she would have more to work with. She would just need to keep it together long enough.

The moment her feet hit the floor when she was lowered, she realized something was wrong. She felt a sharp pain up her right leg and she couldn't get a firm foundation. It felt like when Zachariah shattered her left from the hip down. The difference was that she could move her leg but it felt like she was lifting dead weight and it was attached to her body.

"If you're thinking about escaping, I should warn you that you might have a little trouble. Something may be broken," Carter said as he put the light to the side. "So you might as well relax. You seemed to be good at that."

Angela made a rude sound as she glared up at Carter. At that moment she was hauled to her feet. Well she was actually hauled up between the other two and she felt her leg get jostled. It hurt like a bitch. She remembered now.

She had been struggling and fighting back since it was no picnic getting burned and stabbed at the same time. She couldn't use her hands so she used her feet and legs. She had a powerful kick and let them have it. Plus she was flexible enough to wriggle like a fish on a hook. She got in a few licks until her leg was grabbed and the piping came down on it hard.

She understood now how Sam felt when he got hit on his leg repeatedly. He was lucky in that he didn't suffer a broken leg but hers was. She knew that but the extent of the damage… She let her body relax a little but she could still plot a means. Actual logistics and moving was another story altogether since it was pretty obvious that her leg was not going to be of help. A small part of her wished to call for help and deep down she knew that once the Winchesters discovered her missing, they would do what they had to do to find her. Yet she knew that if they came…

Angela felt herself being dragged along the ground. She knew that because her legs were getting the brunt of it. Her left brushed against something hard on the ground and it made her want to puke especially when it hit the knee. She could move it but it felt weird, like it was where it was supposed to be but it wasn't. It had her frowning in spite of the pain and it kept her from wanting to throw up. In an ill-fitting sense of humor, she thought about how funny it was that she had worse injuries than this and had suffered through hell literally and she was sick because of the pain coming off of her legs.

It wasn't long before she found herself in a different room. Immediately the atmosphere felt different and it certainly smelled different. Her nose picked up on the dampness and the almost mildew like smell. Her skin felt the condensation prickle her skin and her eyes managed to open long enough to see that she was in a room that reminded her of being inside of a meat shed of some sort. At least the meat hooks weren't around. That would have just made the whole thing like it was out of one of those slasher films.

The next Angela knew was that she found herself being thrown on the ground. She landed with an oomph with her arms outstretched. There was certainly some relief since she wasn't strung up anymore but she was feeling the pain from the release. She grimaced slightly since she had landed on her broken and bruised ribs. She felt her lungs constrict slightly as if trying to ease the pain but it just made it a little difficult to breathe.

"Sorry about that," Carter's voice entered in a mocking tone. It was not at all apologetic. He peered down at Angela and watched as she just laid there taking in breaths. It was tempting to kick the beast when it was down but he wanted to prolong everything and he was curious about a few things. "But you know manners aren't the first thing around here."

"You never had them even when your father raised you," Angela muttered as she took controlled breaths. She was able to prop herself on her elbows. Getting to her feet was more likely not going to be an option but if she had to… "And you were never sorry for anything."

"And as I recall it didn't matter to you. All you cared about was chasing after that demon. Tell me: was it all worth it?"

Angela didn't look up. She continued to look down at the ground while breathing. Each breath hurt and she could feel the throbbing from her ribs. The cool air hit the burns that had been inflicted and it stung. Some of the burns were tugged from the ragged parts of her shirt. "I was chasing a mistake that had been made in my youth…"

"Spare the usual," Carter interrupted. "It doesn't really matter anyway. In the end you're going to pay for your sins."

"I've been paying for them for a long time. There is nothing left."

"Really?"

Angela felt the shock from the stun gun. She had once set a wendigo on fire with a cattle prod; a little electricity, flammables and boom, the thing was on fire. She had shocked herself once. This was… She gritted her teeth and grunted. "What the…"

"That was because you lied to me. I don't like being lied to."

"No… fucking… shit." Angela took a couple of heaving breaths. The point with torture is that while you expect something to happen especially if your torturer was not creative, it was often best to hit when the victim least expected it. The shock certainly was a surprise and it had her awake and able to get a better look of what was going on around her. "But you fucking lied to me."

"I only told you what you wanted to hear. You were the one that took me in and taught me more about being a hunter," Carter pointed out. He put the stun gun to the side. He came around so he was kneeling in front of Angela and peered at her. Slowly he reached out and hooked his finger under her chin. "Of course that didn't matter anyway. Like it shouldn't matter that your disappearance has stirred up a nest."

Angela perked up a little. She couldn't trust anything Carter was saying but considering that he was after the same thing the renegades wanted and the prime target was the one that started the Apocalypse by letting Lucifer out of the cage… She would listen. "I told you that they would be looking and I feel sorry for you."

Carter gave a slow smile and nodded. He managed to make a little hum in the back of his throat. "Well, let's see how you feel when the information I had fed to Sam Winchester leads him to a trap."

Angela looked up at Carter. She took any potential threat to either brother, her family, very seriously. She didn't say anything but continued to stare at Carter. If she said anything, she could give away herself. She felt her inhibitions lower because of the drugs; the hallucinations and the disturbing drug induced dreams weren't helping. She probably said things in her sleep.

Carter took in the stare. She wasn't saying anything but that didn't matter to him. All he needed to do was to let her listen. Before they woke her up they dosed her again. Let her own mind come up with the worse things. "You don't believe me do you?" He grinned when he didn't get a response and continued, "Doesn't matter really. But you should know that anything involving our goal is the truth. I think it is hard with all those drugs going through your bloodstream now huh? Oh and how is the inhibitor drug? I figured that you'd be here for a while and with the broken limbs… couldn't risk your healing kicking in and making it heal crooked now could we? Though it would be a pretty good punishment to make you a cripple."

"Armchair reverse psychology." Angela blew a slight raspberry and a slight chuckle. She knew though that the reality was that the drugs suppressing her healing was both a good and bad thing. For one it didn't allow the rapid healing since there was no one to set the broken bones. The bad thing was that she was going to be in agony until she was rescued. "You forget that I know a thing or two about it."

"True but sometimes it can be used against you."

"Been there… done that."

"And you are the one on the floor."

Angela was willing to let him have that one. She twitched her lip when she recalled mentioning to Sam about Indian fighting. His expression had wanted to make her laugh when she first told him. Still it was a good method since it was the kind of fighting that always produced interesting results. She did manage to make a slight face at Carter and tried to push herself up.

Carter watched her with a satisfied smirk on his face. He liked that she was looking so helpless. "So you want to know why you're here?"

"As in general or this room specifically?" Angela propped herself up on her elbows and looked at Carter. "Because right now I'm not really sure unless it is specifically given since you got a sort of worried look."

Carter laughed at her, "Must be the drugs because you are gravely mistaken." He stood up and looked around. "There is a reason you are here and mostly it's because I'm bored."

Angela didn't say anything but she was hauled to her feet. Her legs just dangled but she was upright, more or less. It put her at eye level with Carter as he looked at her and gently hooked her under her chin so she was looking at him. He hummed a chuckle and said, "That and I wanted to be able to see your reaction when I tell you that you were right in that they would come for you."

_Sam is coming._ Angela looked at Carter. There was something up with that look though and she wasn't sure if she was going to like it or not. She started getting that gut feeling that said that this wasn't going to end good if whatever Sam and Dean were planning went to hell. Granted their plans always seemed to go awry and that it was luxury that they worked out…

Carter took in her expression. He knew he had her attention. "Oh yes you were right but they are going to be sorely disappointed. Frankly I'm disappointed that they stopped to such a low level version of us but the bastard is a traitor now. Anyway, they did manage to find where you are only… not quite. Let's just say that there is a little surprise for them." He gave a sardonic grin.

Angela saw it. She didn't need it spelled out to her what was going on. She had to stop them from getting into trouble. She struggled and managed to throw a punch and made contact. She was hit back and gripped tighter.

"Yes keep doing that but unfortunately you're going to have to live with the knowledge that there is nothing you can do." Carter walked over to where a basin was a motioned his men to come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The drugs are playing with her mind and now looks like Carter was anticipating the Winchester's next move. Keep watching for more on To Hell and Back...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Sam looked out through the passenger window in the same direction as Austin was. The place looked like an abandoned warehouse of sorts, the kind that you would find in those horror flicks or something. Sam half expected to see Hook Man again even though they took care of that guy. "You sure about this?"

Austin turned to look at Sam and study him. "Considering what happened…"

Sam didn't say anything. It had been risky staying near the bar but he had been too riled up and he was on a roll. It felt good to hit someone related to the bastards that took Angela. He knew though that the anger was mostly at it being his own fault. He was angry with himself and to hit something… it felt good. Also he didn't like what had been implied about what was going on with her.

The weasel they had implied that they were doing something awful to Angela and he didn't want to think about it but the worst case scenario… It had him see red and he wailed on the guy. If something like that happened to her and he wasn't able to stop it… That would…

Austin didn't do anything to stop Sam and neither did Kesset. Austin sensed that there was a lot going on there and it became evident when Sam pulled out the chakram and held the sharp blade close to the weasel's skin. It surprised him when Sam actually did a slow slice across the forearm for starters and demanded to tell them where she was but he kept his thoughts to himself. It actually pleased him that Sam was off the demon blood since that was all him.

The weasel protested at the slices done to his arms and the punches to the face. When Sam moved to the torso, the weasel was ready to talk and would have screamed it had Austin not put his hand over his mouth. It was almost a poetic sense of justice. He told Sam to stop eventually and the man did… after giving one last punch to the face. Austin let Sam get in a punch before taking over and asking, "Okay now. Tell the man what he wants to know. I'm sure he has other things planned and this was just a warm up."

"I said I would tell you. Keep the freak away from me."

Sam was willing to stay close just to provide an intimidation factor but he had been glad to step away. It was a reaction to anger with the beating. The slicing… it was rage especially when the bastard implied that there was… He hated the idea of that possibility and was well aware that it was probably said to get him agitated. They wanted that then he would give it. He was just willing to let Austin do the talking.

"Look we were just scouts to find the bitch," the weasel said, "but I overheard that they were taking her to some abandoned warehouse. Said something about it being perfect for bringing the freak here."

"And where exactly is it?" Austin stared at the weasel renegade. His chocolate brown eyes held a deadly gleam in them as he stared at the guy. "And no lies. Otherwise what I'll do will make what Sam here did a pure picnic in comparison."

In the end, the weasel gave them the location and they were there waiting. Sam kept his word and called his brother. It wasn't far from where Angela had been taken so Dean would be able to make it in and bring the cavalry. If he had to, he would summon Cerebus and Sam was in a mood to do that. Still they would wait. That was what they were doing at this point. Sam said to Austin, "Thanks for taking over."

"I think you worked him over pretty good."

"He is still back here. Get the feathered freak away from me."

"Shut up." Austin reached over into the back and gave a punch to the weasel. "You're lucky the Avian is in a good mood." He glanced over at Kesset to make his point.

"I'd rather rip his head off," Kesset murmured loud enough for everyone to hear. "He received a kindness." He looked forward and straightened up. "He will be punished."

Sam said nothing but turned to look back at the warehouse. It was then that he noticed something going on. He tapped Austin on the shoulder and pointed, "Hey."

Austin turned his attention away from the weasel since Kesset would be quick to do anything should the guy try anything. He looked out the window and towards where Sam had pointed. He studied the scene and spotted the renegades. He knew them anywhere and this bunch in particular. These guys had his old partner and friend? He raised his brow. "Them?"

"Something up?" Sam studied Austin. Something told him that the vampire knew the guys they were watching. He knew that Austin had told him that the renegades for all their prowess at hunting, they certainly had questionable loyalties. He knew _that_ firsthand since they kidnapped Angela when she was her mini self and sold her out to demons; they worked with that demon bitch Lenya. So it was at the back of his mind to not take them at face value.

"Yeah. This group I'm familiar with." Austin moved his head to get a better look. His vampire abilities made his vision better than the average human but he still had a human body. It wasn't perfect and as far as he knew, no one was perfect except the Creator. "I find it strange that they would be involved. They are more pissed at me."

"Well you are a traitor to the cause though you are a freak," the weasel piped up.

"Shut up," Sam shot back. He gave a slight nod when Kesset pulled out what appeared to be a ball of Dean's dirty socks that fell out and stuffed it in the renegade's mouth. It was sort of funny to see the guy try to spit it out and he could just imagine how ripe it was even if Angela interfered with the 'system'. He looked at Austin and asked, "Will it be a problem?"

"Not really. To be honest these guys are mild compared to other groups. They still are black and white with the whole who's human and who's not but they wouldn't stoop to killing children. If they allow some leeway and they don't like me." Austin looked at Sam and noted the look in the young man's eye. "It's why I have doubts about them helping the true fiends but it is not the first time people switch sides. Loyalties can be fickle."

"As far as I know, they had a hand in taking her. If they harmed her…"

Austin reached out and touched Sam's shoulder. He had noticed that Sam started to clench his fist in anger. "One step at a time." He gave a slight toss of his head in the direction of their prisoner. "Besides, that weasel may prove useful at some point."

Sam nodded and then noticed something. He tapped Austin's shoulder and pointed, "There."

Austin turned to take a look and blinked. He knew now why this group was going against their usual behaviors. "It's Jonas. He's a bad mofo; he's a lone wolf and they are the most dangerous kind of renegade."

Sam tensed up at Austin's assessment while trying not to lose his temper hearing the weasel laughing through the sock gag. It turned into a cough when Kesset made a couple of adjustments. He looked at the vampire, "What now?"

Austin looked back when the scream rang out. He reached out but caught only air. He turned to see Sam was already out of the car and starting to make his move. He was out just as fast and chasing down Sam. He managed to tackle Sam and pressed him to the ground muttering, "I really do like you Sam but what you're about to do is stupid."

Another scream sounded and Sam struggled harder and growled back angrily, "Like you would know."

Austin adjusted his grip to keep Sam down. "You came to me Sam. And I'm trying to keep you from getting your ass killed."

"And too bad you're gonna fail anyway."

Both the vampire and the hunter stopped struggling the moment the pin of a gun clicked indicating that it was ready to fire. Since Austin was on top, he was the one that looked up to see the barrel of a .45 revolver pointed at him. He wasn't going to bet on the type of bullets loaded since it was close enough to kill and cause serious damage. Instead he looked up to see the one that he was wary about looking at him. He replied, "And how would you know that Jonas?"

Jonas shrugged his shoulders as he glanced at the car where Kesset was being held at bay with a gun pointed at him by other renegades. The others came out and surrounded Sam and Austin as he looked down. "Let's just say that there are plenty of interested parties in the outcome. Now get the fuck on your knees."

Austin shifted slightly but the clack of guns caused him to pause. He wasn't about to risk Sam's wellbeing even though he would like to knock some sense into him. Instead he slowly shifted his weight off of Sam and got on his knees. His eyes had narrowed as he looked around for any sign of backup.

Jonas clicked his tongue and peered at Sam. He pointed his gun at the younger Winchester and said, "Now you've been a hard one to track down Sam. Imagine my surprise that no one had managed to get you though one did come close. Poison was it?"

Sam got to his knees after shooting a glare at Austin for tackling him but he wasn't mad at the vampire. He was mad at himself since he got them into this now. He looked at the man Jonas and replied, "Fuck you."

"That's my line," Austin said being his usual self. "But good one."

"You think this is a game Austin?" Jonas watched the reaction from the vampire. He grinned, "Oh I know about you. You were the Ice Bitch's favorite; one of her firsts. Then you left and are now what… a school teacher?"

"I got a life," Austin retorted. He glanced around and noted the situation. He figured that Sam saw the position they were in as well which was why he was resisting doing anything stupid. "So what was this? An attempt to come after me? Still sore that I had you kicked out?"

"Please. I left because I saw the light as pretty much everyone else here has." Jonas gestured around at the group. "Nope. This is more about your friend here. Did you know he's the only one to evade what now three groups of renegades?"

"I'd never have guessed," Austin replied in a mocking tone. His nose twitched as he caught the stench that he hated so much. It seemed that the more vicious were still using. "So what now? You capture Absolution and then use her as bait? What next?"

"Don't know, don't care… as far as you're concerned," Jonas replied with a devil may care swagger. "You see the others don't care about you since you pretty much dropped off the map and there are a few who know better than to take you on solo. But… can't say that it looks good for your friend here." He gestured at Sam.

"I've heard," Sam muttered as he glared at Jonas. "Why now?"

"Why not?" Jonas looked at Sam and took in the glare. He chuckled, "Oh yes now I remember. It's because you put us in the state we are in now. You started the Apocalypse." He bents over and got close to add, "And you've pissed off more than your hunter friends."

"I know." Sam took a breath and looked up and continued, "So… let… her… go."

"No because to be frank you both are the top targets. Of course I could do a trade. I'll let your friends go Sam if you tell the bird boy in the car to let go of the weasel in the back."

"How about not?"

It was quick as Austin lashed out and grabbed the nearest renegade. He managed to disarm him and fling aside the body like it was a rag doll. At the same time Sam grabbed the renegade closest to him and gave the hardest punches he ever threw in his life. He bloodied the guy's face to the point of unconsciousness. He was on his feet fighting off the others that scrambled the moment Austin decided to not take it lying down. Sam fended off a few more when he noticed that Jonas was slinking away. He was not going to let him get away.

Jonas was actually waiting for Sam and ambushed him with a clothesline maneuver. He chuckled the moment Sam went down and tsked mostly in disappointment combined with amusement. He was surprised that Sam got to his feet and was ready to get into a fight. But it also brought pleasure. "I reckon I'm going to enjoy this."

Sam had known how to fight since he grew up learning. He learned more of the finer points from Angela. He was a named Champion after all and he took Jonas on willingly. The exchange had Jonas commenting on Sam's ability in an impressed fashion until he upped the ante by using a weapon to hit Sam across the face and send him sprawling on the ground. It was actually the flat end of his weapon that had a pick of a blade on it and he decided to drive it into Sam. That is until Dean tackled him and called him an asshole.

Jonas looked at the elder Winchester after getting to his feet and said, "About time big brother showed up. One or both, doesn't matter since she will watch you die." He shrugged his shoulder and started towards Dean swinging his weapon.

Sam, meanwhile, got to his feet after giving a slight shake to his head. He took in his brother dodging the swings and looked around for a weapon. The only thing he could see was a piece of piping in the grass. It was better than nothing and picked it up and moved in from behind. Dean was dodging another blow when he swung but he was blocked by Jonas who merely said, "You're good but not good enough."

At that moment Dean was tackled by another renegade and Jonas when back to ganging on Sam. He taunted the younger Winchester mostly about how pathetic he was especially for following her. Sam, for his part, managed to keep up a good defense until Jonas forced his weapon away and he was at the mercy of a pointed blade about to be driven into his chest. He vaguely heard his brother calling and struggling to get to him when Jonas swung.

All of a sudden Jonas went flying into a tree and Sam blinked as a blur crossed his vision and went to help his brother. The blur threw the guy off his brother and he was trying to run by the time his feet hit the ground. It was comical in some way. Then the blur turned and threw a knife that flew really close by Sam. He heard the grunt and turned to see a now dead renegade dropping whatever it was he had. He turned and looked at the newcomer while the others ran away. "Thanks."

"Forget that," Dean said as he got to his feet. "You are in trouble." He pointed a warning finger at his brother.

Sam rolled his eyes and went to where Jonas had fallen. He grabbed the renegade and yanked him to his feet. "Not so tough now," he muttered.

"I'm still better than you." Jonas chuckled as he was pushed to where everyone was. E looked at the scene and took in the vampire dusting his hands off, the Avian pushing the weasel that somehow got a bloody nose and a very large dog that looked ready to eat him. He then noticed the newcomer show was just standing there. "So you planning on a nice torture session?"

"Shut up," Dean retorted as he gave a shove to Jonas' back.

Jonas stumbled forward and ran into the weasel who nearly fell over if Kesset hadn't put out a hand to stop him from falling. He turned to look at everyone else. "Well I guess I'm out of a job."

"Tell us where she is," Sam's voice quietly entered.

Jonas looked at Sam and noted his expression. It was a dangerous calm and it had him wary. It wasn't what he had been told. Still he could have a perverse pleasure with this. That was why he was asked to do what he had been doing. "I could tell you but then I would spoil their fun. Then again I could tell you and then go after her and have my own fun."

"Yeah and get your ass kicked," Dean said while he watched his brother.

"Well it is pretty much the dream of every one of us: going after the bitch that created us and then turned against us."

"You lying bastard," Kesset roared. His wings flapped up and he looked like he was going to use them to beat the renegade to death.

"Easy Kess," Dean said as he stretched out his hand to calm the guard down. He looked at Jonas with a narrowed look and made sure Sam wasn't going to take advantage of the situation. He was relieved that he made it but he was pissed that Sam was going so gung ho on him. "So what are you here for?"

"To get the abomination you call a brother dumbass," Jonas retorted. "He's on everyone's shit list. Even yours I'm betting. Hell I'm surprised you stopped short of killing him to try and stop it." He looked at the brothers and then gestured with his head towards Austin, "Hell I bet it drove him crazy. Must've been hard huh?"

Austin merely stared but his features betrayed the fact that he had a hard time with everything. He did manage to reply, "All humans stink. Including you."

Jonas chuckled at that, "And you're the one who talked about getting a pure soul."

"Pfft. Undercover." Austin crossed his arms over his chest and looked away almost like a petulant child would. "Wanna kill him now?"

"Ho-ho. So unlike you."

Austin looked at Jonas and said with the straightest expression, "Oh I'm still the same. You'd just have to worry about him." He gestured at Sam. "Don't let the look fool you."

Jonas gave an eye roll. "Please. He couldn't do it."

"Try me," Sam butted in. "Now tell us where she is." He had gritted his teeth since he did want nothing more than to strangle the guy.

"No."

"I'll rip your head off," Kesset growled.

"You don't scare me Avian," Jonas retorted. "Emotionally unstable freak. It's no wonder there are so few of you left. That and we pretty much killed you off."

Kesset's feathers ruffled in anger. Dean was nervous about trying anything beyond words to calm the guard down. From his view he looked ferocious. He didn't have a problem believing that he did the damage at the motel. He was surprised when Sam stepped in and said, "Enough. Tell us where you have Angie."

"That the name of the bitch now eh? Funny how we always called her bitch." Jonas looked around. He had one last trick up his sleeve. His goal though was to continue the delay. It wasn't like they were going to find the place anyway. He wasn't going to tell.

Sam grabbed Jonas by the lapels of his jacket and shook him hard. "Where is she?"

Dean stepped in and said, "Sam…"

"Back off Dean. This bastard knows where she is." Sam had shot a look at his brother but then turned back towards Jonas. He narrowed his eyes and almost snarled, "Where is she?!"

Jonas was grinning and it started turning into a chuckle. He was pleased that it only seemed to make Sam angrier and he liked that. "Maybe I do. All I was asked to do was to find you. They may be watching right now."

"Sam," Dean said feeling the urge to punch this dickwad in the face.

"Dean," Sam countered in that angry calm that showed how really annoyed or pissed he was. "Don't."

"Sam," Dean tried again. He knew more about renegades than Sam did and he wasn't going to let his brother walk into a trap. "These guys are masters at taking torture. You can't beat it out of them."

"The weasel with him says different."

"Hey, you got me soused and then three on one," the weasel butted in.

"Your own fault," Jonas said. He looked at Sam and taunted, "Big brother is right. We may know pain and fear but it is more the joy of inflicting it on others and just savoring it like one would a steak." He peered at Sam and added, "You do realize that _she_ was the one that taught us this… don't you?"

Sam held onto Jonas and glared back. He knew that Dean was right since Jonas was more intent on taunting him; taunting him about a past that while damning was not who she was. He could try beating it out of him but it wasn't going to make much of a difference. Finally he released Jonas and glanced at his brother, "Maybe Bobby found something."

Jonas wanted to scoff at Sam's choice since he thought it terribly weak. Instead he managed to look disappointed that they were not going to do anything else. He did let his lip curl in a slight smile. "Giving up already?" He covertly slid his hand into his jacket pocket. "That is truly disappointing." He rushed Sam and had him in a death grip while throwing what was in his pocket out. He grinned as the light blinded everyone there. He didn't expect Sam to react like he did with an elbow strike to the gut, forcing him to let go.

That didn't matter though. Jonas managed to grab his weapon and rushed the Winchesters. He managed to clip Dean with a body shot with the blunt end. He managed to cut the weasel free and ordered him to follow through. Together they fought off the others until Jonas rounded in on Sam who was stumbling from a blow the weasel gave him with a piece of tree branch. He started forward and was almost cut off when he caught Austin coming towards him. Time to use the big guns.

Austin had charged but was caught off guard when he found his feet being lifted into the air and he was flung aside like a rag doll. He landed hard on the ground and rolled a bit; he had no idea Jonas was into witchcraft. Talk about major hypocrisy. He managed to stop himself to see the blur of the newcomer rush forward. He had no idea who they were but they or rather she was fast. He couldn't see her features since her head was covered in a headscarf.

She charged forward, avoiding the bursts of power and got within Jonas' defenses. She threw a series of punches and kicks while dodging potential blows. She landed a few of her own until her wrist was grabbed and flung aside. It allowed Jonas to advance towards Sam since he still had a job but he was grabbed from behind by Kesset.

Kesset had managed to avoid the renegade's powers and charged forward. His wings added to his speed but also gave the sense of power. He certainly looked powerful and intimidating since he was clearly pissed as he grabbed the renegade by the arm. He manipulated the body into a perfect position to actually rip the limb off. He was tempted and he had growled that the renegade was going to pay… that is until the newcomer barked in a language he knew. It was automatic for him to release the prisoner and step back actually bowing and deferring to them.

Jonas shrugged off the Avian and said, "So you are someone's pet Avian." He looked at the hooded girl and taunted, "So what are you about sweetheart?"

The girl looked at Jonas with an intense stare and Dean swore he could see the eyes glow like when his girl would vamp out. It shocked him when she said something and with a twist of her hand she broke the renegade's neck. After the body tumbled to the ground he said, "Alright. Timeout. Who the hell are you?"

The girl turned towards the Winchesters and stared for a moment. Slowly she reached up and unwound the headscarf to reveal her features. They were that of a young girl, no more than eighteen and she smirked at them and said, "Hello, Amitz… Abba."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Looks like the weasel led them to a trap and the fight is on. Looks like we have a surprise. Guess who? Find out next time on To Hell and Back...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"What are you doing here, Ninja?" Dean was frowning as he accepted help from Austin to wrap his wrist. It had been sprained when Jonas decided to get too rough. It was automatic for him to call her by the nickname he had given her when she lived with them.

Hibah was focused on the injury she was treating on Sam when Dean asked the question. It was a nasty gash on his upper arm that he didn't even realize he had gotten until the adrenaline died down. She poked with a finger and picked up the soaked rag full of antiseptic. She replied, "Glad you remembered what you used to call me, Amitz."

"Doesn't answer the question. Ow! Stop it you touchy feely vamp."

Austin rolled his eyes at that. "At least one of you is secure in his masculinity," he muttered before going to wash off his hands.

It had been a surprise when Hibah revealed herself and after she deliberately broke a guy's neck, killing him. Granted the guy may have deserved it but to Sam and Dean, it was vastly different from the little girl they sent back to her mother. It was a shock to see her as essentially an older teen to young adult when just about a year or so ago she was only nine. It was enough to start a conversation but it had to be Austin to be the voice of reason by saying that they needed to leave before more arrived.

They left taking the weasel, locking in him in the trunk where he currently was waiting while injuries were being seen to. It was the time Dean took to ask why the little girl that wasn't little anymore was there and apparently not afraid to kill whatever was perceived as an enemy. Dean rubbed his wrist that was now bandaged and stepped closer to his brother. "Answer the question," he said in a firm tone.

"Helping my family Amitz," Hibah replied after finishing with Sam. She had managed to tap into her grace to heal but it wasn't strong enough. It looked like a scratch rather than the deep gash that would have required stitches. All that it needed was a band aide, which she promptly put on. Anything else and Sam would have to deal with. She looked at the brothers before looking directly at Sam and asking, "Ima is in trouble, isn't she, Abba?"

Sam's throat convulsed as Hibah's hazel eyes locked onto his. He couldn't lie to her and he didn't want to. "Yes," he said after lowering his head to look more at the ground, "And it's my fault."

"No it isn't Sam. We talked about this," Dean replied shaking his head in a slight warning.

"Dean." Sam gave his brother a look. Even though he had talked about things with Kesset and still longed to do so with Dean, he still believed that he was at fault for this. He looked at Hibah who was staring at him with that expression he remembered. "It is since I suggested it," he replied in a low voice. "I insisted she go and have fun."

Hibah stared at the Winchesters but maintained her focus on Sam. "It's not true, Abba. You know Ima would say the same thing. Right now, you need to find her." There was a lot she wanted to say since she was well aware of the feelings between the members of her surrogate family. She remembered the tricks she pulled with Dean.

"That's all well and good," Austin replied coming out of the bathroom wiping hi hands. "Oh by the way Kesset said that he would be back. Something about pounding pavement." He frowned a little at that.

"He's angry," Hibah replied looking down with a worried expression. "That's not good."

"Yeah we know Ninja." Dean looked at Austin, not sure how this was going to seem to the vampire. So far he seemed to accept that the half god, half angel was pretty much normal. It was just a matter of the nitty gritty details that might not work in their favor. "Bobby told us about Avians and that they are temperamental."

Hibah shook her head at that and started pacing a little, "That is just the bare bones. Kesset is not like other Avians. You may have noticed that he has exhibited more control over his emotions as of late." She clasped her hands together having the tips touch each other as she contemplated what needed to be said.

"Well he is better at controlling his temper and he is pissed. Angie is gone," Dean pointed out.

"On his watch," Hibah pointed out. "That doesn't sit well with him." She paused since it was a bit difficult to explain. "Kesset understands more or less the concept of personal space which is why he has been gone for lengths of time. And he trusts you."

"Well he has come through though he makes a terrible babysitter," Dean offered almost sheepishly.

"But he is still a member of the guard. It's not something taken lightly." HIbah looked away and frowned pensively. "It takes a lot to be one of the guard and those that make it are forever changed. And I don't need to tell you that Kesset has had it harder than most.

"Training left him able to control the volatile emotional states common to his people but… when he perceives failure in the truest sense… it…"

"What? He goes dark side?"

"It makes split personality look like a picnic." It was the best she could do to describe it. She looked at the brothers. "He's still Kesset and I am surprised and glad that he lasted this long. He hasn't hurt innocents but I'm sure he has committed violence against the ones that took Ima."

"He did," Sam finally spoke. "He killed a renegade at the motel where Angie was taken. But he hasn't decided to go postal."

"That is good for now and I suspect pounding pavement is a euphemism?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Great the kid did turn out like you Sam. Yeah Ninja. He's learning not to take things literally."

Sam was hardly in the mood for a joke. He looked at Hibah, still trying to accept the fact that she was not the little girl he remembered. Maybe he should have known it earlier the way she spoke to Kesset and he obeyed whatever she said. That act wasn't lost on him. He knew that Hibah was of the warrior royalty and Kesset was of the guard that protected them; he just was used to Kesset following Angela's lead. He looked at her and asked, "Why did you come Hibah?"

Hibah looked at the two men that raised her. "I sensed Ima was in trouble and… you weren't… happy about it." She looked at everyone in the room and continued, "I saw Ima in the dream realm. I could tell she didn't recognize me but she was in terrible pain. Not the physical though it was there. It was the emotional and she was very confused."

"You were playing in her dreams?"

Hibah looked at Dean and replied, "I don't play there, Amitz. I was there training with Morpheus. I was practicing manipulation when I sensed it. I wanted to know and so I followed. It was not a pleasant sight."

Sam felt his throat convulse at that. He felt guilty that the girl he helped raise had to see something that was… "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Abba. I've… seen other things since I came to Karnak. Most by my own curiosity." Hibah straightened out a little and put the med kit away. Even though she hadn't been on 'hunting' for a time with humans, she still knew the rules that had been established. "So I am here now to help you find her."

"And what does your mom have to say about it?" Dean looked at Hibah, sort of prepared to meet the teen rebellion thing. He did have to deal with Sam when he did that so he felt a little confidence. She was a goddess, well half of one and half an angel. It was different in that perspective.

"Mother," Hibah began, "Doesn't know that I'm here. None of the family does. Technically I am not supposed to enter the realm of mortals until I reach the equivalent of a human adult, which is three years from my current age."

"So you skipped town and came here and you are going to go back," Dean replied. He waved off Sam when his brother put a hand on his shoulder, "No Sam. I'm not in the mood to deal with gods that could get pissed if they think we kidnapped Ninja."

Hibah shook her head at that, "They would attack you. You're family to them."

"No way Ninja."

Before Hibah could speak, Sam waved her off and she fell silent. He looked at Dean and said, "Dean… a word?"

Dean looked at Austin and then Hibah. He did still have a conversation mentally scheduled to give his little brother for this latest stunt. He gave a nod and headed outside the room leaving Hibah with the vampire. He was confident that they wouldn't get into a fight. His Ninja was better behaved than that even if she still had the impish streak he knew she had. The only privacy was outside.

Once outside Dean walked over to the trunk end of his baby and leaned against it. He crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Alright Sam. You got anything to explain?"

Sam stared at his brother. The slight cut on his brow and his fat lip was hardly an inspiring sight but that was hardly the point. "What is there to explain Dean? I followed a lead and it proved right."

Dean could admit that. At least Sam's way was better than the option that Cary suggested. He inwardly cringed at the thought of that possibility. Right now he was feeling the strain of what was going on with Sam, finding Angela and the fact that his brother was on this path of recklessness or meticulous recklessness. It was easier to be upset. "And you charge in blind and nearly got yourself killed by a renegade bastard."

"I called Dean. They started making a move and we couldn't wait."

"Fair enough but… Sam… we need to do this together. You running off…"

Sam eyed his brother. He knew. "You thought I was repeating what I did while on the demon blood." He studied his brother's expression. He wasn't wrong on that so the least he could do was to be honest. "And you'd be right in that I did run off. I wanted to handle it myself since it was my mess."

"And how many times do I have to tell you that it isn't?"

"You seemed intent on doing that because of 'indecent exposure'."

Dean pursed his lips at that. Sam was right on that point. It sounded petty now but there was the point being made. He was guilty of ragging on Sam for making similar choices he had done. "Fine."

Sam sighed at that. He leaned against the Impala and looked at the row of motel rooms. He wasn't sure of what to say at the moment. Finally he said, "I'm sorry, Dean. I'm just… worried. Worried that we can't find her and that something bad is happening to her and I can't do anything to stop it."

Dean studied his brother and replied, "Not when you're all over the board."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't be like that. Ever since that he-witch shrank her, you've been all over the place. Now I can see that you want to use Ninja to help find her."

"Hibah can. She's not like Cas or Kess."

"She's still a kid."

Sam looked away at that. He knew that but he got the feeling that she wouldn't have left Karnak if it wasn't for a good reason. "She'll stay because it's Angie."

"Sam… it's different. She's not our kid. We were raised in this and where we go when we find Angie… she may not like it." Dean was being honest here, probably the most he had been in a long time. If he had a chance to keep someone out of the world he knew he would do it. "She'll listen to you."

"Maybe but…" Sam paused and looked upwards at the sky. The stars dotted the night sky and he stared at them as if there was an answer. "I can't tell her to leave."

"Can't or won't?"

"Both." Sam looked at Dean and noted the expression. "Hibah technically is an adult by the rules she lives by now. We knew that when we had her with us for those three months." He looked at nothing in particular and continued, "I want to let her help."

"And I don't think it's a good idea."

"We can't really stop her."

"And you know that I'll do that. I love that kid too. Right now it seems you aren't being responsible."

Sam blinked at that. He had a lot of time to think about things. Maybe not as much about Hibah showing up but he had. He knew that he maybe getting reckless but it was because he felt he was at a breaking point. That weasel of a renegade implied one thing and his mind came up with the worst and… "Then I better do this… on my own."

"Right and that worked out real well."

"What do you want from me, Dean?"

"I want you to at least be on the level with me. Why are you so anxious to go off on you own?" Dean looked at his brother, not liking that Sam was getting that collective calm look that he was starting to dislike as much as he disliked the look Angela gave when no one could tell how she was feeling.

"Like I said: it's my fault. I said that she should go. She deserves better than what she has gotten. From everything… from us… from me." Sam sighed and ran a hand through his locks. "I'm not telling Hibah to leave. She has the same right."

"Something you not telling me?"

Sam looked down at the ground. If he fibbed about his feelings, Dean would pick up on it and press. He would just have to be as close as he could. As much as he wanted to talk to his brother about it, he just couldn't. Not now. "Just…" He looked up at Dean and said softly, "I _care_ about her."

* * *

><p>Hibah stared at the door of the room. Absently she petted Lilah, not at all afraid of the Wilder dog. She found her unusual since she wasn't like the ones she had seen when she learned about the creatures that were essentially designed for good. From her reckoning, Lilah was from the wolfhound lineage, more specifically the Irish wolfhound, but her features were clearly more wolf-like. It certainly was something to remember. At the moment though she was worried for both of the Winchesters and in particular the one who had her Ima's heart.<p>

Perhaps she shouldn't have said what she had said about what she had seen in the dream realm but she had learned when she was young that every detail mattered in the life they led. Especially if it concerned life and death. She saw the pain it caused Sam but it made him determined and he was angry. It bothered her a bit but she also sensed that which had only been a tiny flicker from before and could see that it was the core of his motivations.

"So you're a goddess."

Hibah turned to look at Austin. He was looking at her like she was suspect. No doubt he had a lot of questions since she essentially showed up in the middle of a fight and killed what they thought was their only lead even though they had one of those fiends in the trunk of the Impala. She couldn't help but reply, "And you're a vampire."

Austin made a slight sound at that. He knew when he met a potential challenge in terms of being a smartass like he was. His lip twitched slightly indicating that he wanted to smile. "Fair enough but you didn't answer my question."

"Do you think I am?"

"Yes." Austin waited and saw that she was waiting for an answer. He continued, "I know that the Avian is of the guard since you pretty much told him to back off and he obeyed."

"I could just be an important person to the pantheon," Hibah pointed out. "The guard does extend to certain other persons."

Austin chuckled at that, "You got me on that one." He gave a slight cough. "But seriously, are you a goddess?"

Hibah studied the vampire. She had been taught by the current instructor of the guard about trusting people with knowledge of who she was. She was unique and the fact that she had been allowed to grow up and not be put to death… not that it would ever happen with her parents around… it was a challenging perspective. She was learning things about herself that were not like other children of the gods. How this vampire would react… she didn't know. She did know that Sam and Dean put trust in him so that was one step towards convincing her. She just had to figure out a few things herself.

Austin was well aware that he was being studied by the girl. He had been stared down before by various species and a few exceptional humans. He didn't expect it when Hibah stepped forward and her eyes started to glow along with her hand which she rather boldly placed on his chest but he was held mesmerized by her eyes. They were almost a bright blue, not unlike what he had seen of the halflings, but it was different. When she was finished he said, "Little forward there."

Hibah blinked as she died down her powers. Her eyes narrowed slightly before saying, "Good heart but a needs improvement on manners." She turned away to focus more on the door.

"Improvement on manners?" Austin raised his brow at that. He saw it as a challenge and it had been awhile since he had one. He took a couple of steps forward but wary. "Is that an opinion?"

Hibah continued to stare at the door. She crossed her arms over her chest and replied, "Better than the assessment that you are incapable of expressing how you truly feel without making it into a joke. The only exception is when it is a serious matter." She then turned to look at the vampire with a raised brow. "I know you care about Ima. It's why you're here."

Austin blinked, not certain if he wanted to go with first instinct and that was to say what he meant. True it would mean that he would potentially piss her off but… "What are you?"

Hibah stared at Austin. Her mother said she had a playful streak that turned dangerous just like her father's. She couldn't resist a challenge when it was presented to her. This time though she debated on what to say. Since she was young, it had been emphasized that she was never to reveal her other half. As far as everyone knew, she was a goddess. Some things she couldn't help though but it was easy to pass off as a fluke. She was good with being elusive. "I am what you see. I am of the Egyptian pantheon."

"Nice speech. I bet you tell that to everyone who asks who you are," Austin retorted as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I may not have been exposed to gods but my instincts are usually pretty good and something tells me that you are more than that."

"And a tendency to push too much." Hibah studied the vampire with a slight smirk. She sobered and sighed as she took in the countenance. She could understand why her mother said the things she did about her father. "Look, just know that I am here to help. There is a lot I can't say. If you really want to know… all I did was look into your heart. I wasn't sure on whether or not to trust you so what I did is basically scan that which never lies… the heart."

"And a little freak light show to go with it."

"Well some things have to be a little freaky." Hibah adjusted her stance to look at Austin. She had relaxed a little. "Though I think that was light in comparison to everything else."

"Not really," Austin replied honestly. "Knowing the Winchesters, I figured they would pick up a few strange friends, especially with Angie." He shrugged his shoulders and adjusted his stance. "Can't be too careful these days. I admit I was worried when I agreed to help Sam."

"Abba cares about Ima deeply."

"If that is what I think you are saying then I am inclined to agree. It's why I'm glad Sam stopped what he was doing before but…" Austin shook his head as he remembered the days of hunting as a slayer. Those were dark times. "This is a slippery slope we are on. One I haven't been on in a long time and it..."

"But you are the only one who can find them."

"Actually just about anyone can but renegades tend to be more elusive." Austin walked over to where his gear was. It was something to do. "But what the demon that Sam talked to said was essentially right. It comes down to the basics…"

"The hunter vs. the hunted. Hunters know how to find their own… even when they have long left the life. And Abba trusts you as much as he trusts Amitz. That is saying a lot."

"Still everything we've done… It is a slippery slope," Austin countered as he faced the young goddess. "It takes a lot to not lose who you are when you become one of them if you catch my meaning." He cleared his throat a little since he never had really discussed his time there with anyone beyond an occasion with Angela.

Hibah nodded at that. She was concerned about Sam since she could see a darkness motivated by his feelings for Angela. "And I'm hoping that I will be able to help."

"I don't think they'd let you since you obviously mean a lot to them and I get the impression that they see someone that may be a… younger version of you." Austin had gestured towards the door to indicate the Winchesters. At the look Hibah was giving him, he explained, "One of my better qualities is observation."

"I can see that but that doesn't mean I'll leave."

"Well the question is how are you going to come up with an idea that will give us a location when clearly our informant is not talking and I know better than anyone that he would rather die than say anything? Also not to mention that any way for the Avian and their angel to get through the barriers?"

Hibah stared at the vampire as a slow smile came over her face. She liked the fact that the vampire was pleased that there was an option and was eager to hear it. At that moment Sam and Dean came back in from their discussion with Dean saying, "Look Ninja, I know you wanna help…"

"I know a way how to find Ima," Hibah interrupted with a bland expression but her eyes were twinkling with excitement.

"What are you talking about habibiti?"

Hibah felt warmth from Sam's pet name for her. She knew that this would work. The same smile she showed Austin appeared. She glanced at Dean who was looking a bit stunned that he had been interrupted but almost seemed to expect Sam to jump in with anything she might come up with. She looked at Sam and replied, "I can find Ima. The answer is here… with family."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Looks like Hibah is here without permission and not going until she helps the Winchesters find Angie. What is her idea? Stay tuned for next time on To Hell and Back...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Angela choked as her head surfaced from where it had been submerged. She spit out the water that she had gotten into her mouth and had been choking her. She spluttered as she was pulled to sort of stand on her knees but she couldn't hold herself up. She choked a bit more trying to catch her breath and started laughing a little bit.

Carter had been watching the proceedings in between shocking her and taunting her about the fact that the Winchesters had been led into a trap. He frowned a little as she started laughing since this was new from the usual gasps and grunts of pain from the shocks. "You think this is funny?"

Angela blinked as the water spilled over her face as her chuckling turned to full out laughter that sounded forced out. "It's damned hilarious."

"She's a loon," one of the renegades said.

Carter looked at Angela as she continued to laugh. There was something more to the laughter and he aimed to find out what it was. He held his hand up to quiet them. He peered at her and asked, "What is so funny about this?"

Angela squinted at Carter. She was already in despair that Sam and Dean were ambushed. Only Dean really remembered what it was like dealing with renegades and she didn't forget what Sam did when he was poisoned by one of them. She did have hope that they were able to get out without too much harm. She knew that Dean would fight like hell to keep Sam from doing anything rash and… She looked at Carter and replied, "This."

"This?"

"Yeah the whole water choking act coupled with electric shock. It's frigging hilarious," she replied with a gasping smile on her face. The look almost came out looking like a sneer but the laughing had a tendency to spoil it.

"And pray tell what is so funny about it?" Carter knew that his companions were not pleased with her reaction to things. He knew her though. She was not like their typical prey; they couldn't expect her to act the same way. He glanced at them and saw that they wanted nothing more than to be done with this. They would get their chance and then when Jonas brought in the Winchesters, they would have some serious fun. "Tell me."

Angela hummed a chuckle while continuing to get air. She had no idea how long she had been subjected to the water/shock torture since it seemed to go on like the other times and it didn't help that she was being subject to hallucinations. She looked and saw Lucifer sitting in the corner; an impossible thing since Castiel and Kesset branded her ribs. It had to be her head but it looked real enough and renegades weren't above signing with the devil so to speak.

_How long do you intend to hold out? Though I do admit it is making it appealing to your request._

Angela squinted looking at the image of Lucifer. Was it real since he mentioned that first conversation? She stared in that direction for the longest of times. She didn't even hear the question that Carter was asking her at the moment.

Carter looked at her and noted her eyes. They were starting to dilate and she was not looking at him but staring at a spot in the distance. He turned to take a look and found nothing there and came to the conclusion that she was hallucinating. He grabbed her by the chin and turned her to look at him in the eye. After a moment he said, "She's gone." He released her face looking disgusted. "Take her back."

The two renegades were going to do that and Carter turned to pick up the stun prod. He was tempted and eyed her before looking at it. Then he heard, "The whole thing is hilarious."

"Glad you're back. Are you going to stay longer?"

Angela blinked slowly as she looked at Carter. "Depends. Did you strike a deal with him?"

"With who?"

Angela narrowed her eyes and chuckled. She shook her head like she was disappointed or something. "Playing coy was your thing Carter. Always asking the question that is already answered or just so you could hear the truth from someone else and you could be pissed with them."

"Who do you think I stuck a deal with? As if."

Angela turned to look at Carter in the eye. Behind him she saw Lucifer and his hand was on Carter's shoulder as he told her that indeed Carter made a deal. "Why don't you tell me? Ah the broken light is like misery; loves company."

Carter leaned back clearly thinking that Angela was gone because of the drugs but he sensed that there was a logic to her words. He frowned at her as he studied her. No doubt she was still fighting but the mind was virtually unknown territory in what it did. He had broken weak minds quickly with interrogation but he knew she had a strong one. "Who?"

Angela laughed again. She was losing her mind. They must have injected more drugs when she wasn't looking and it certainly wasn't pain meds. Her legs hurt and she knew that there was no way for her to actually stand. "The broken light and he still is so bright."

"I told you we should've given the sodium pentothal earlier."

Carter listened to the other two bickering over what was going on. It had been a risk giving her the hallucinogens since they did tend to make people crazy. He was surprised she held out as long as she did but he wasn't inclined to believe she completely broke under him.

"Oh that," Angela replied almost heaving a laugh or two. She grinned up at her captors. "_That_ is pathetic even for you Carter," she emphasized by pointing her finger at him.

"You think you know better?"

"Always have." Angela couldn't help with the smug smile. Hell she didn't know what was real or not at the moment but she did take perverse pleasure in being a pain in the ass especially with people that deserved it or it was fun to do it to. Dean was her favorite simply because he looked ridiculous when he flew off the handle for seemingly innocent things. Plus they laughed about it afterwards. "You learned from me. All of you did. Though some not as good as others."

That earned a smack to the face but Angela just went with it. She didn't even flinch when her hair was grabbed so that she could look at Carter. She was still chuckling like she was insane. "Oh that was a mere tickle."

Carter stopped his man from doing anything else and grasped her chin. "You think this is a joke? I'm torturing you."

"You don't even know the meaning of the word."

"And you do?"

"Most assuredly," Angela replied with a grin. She had never really spoken of her time in hell to anyone. She may have said she had been down there but never went into details. But she understood where Dean was coming from when he got out. Just like she understood Sam's position with the demon blood; it was just one big… whatever. She looked pointedly at Carter and continued, "And the black belt in torture is dead because of it."

If it made any sense to Carter, he didn't show it. Actually he wasn't sure what to make of it but he was suspicious of the behavior. It was like she was switching gears or something and it reminded him of another time back when they were hunting together. "You killed him?"

"Yes and no."

"What kind of answer is that?"

"What it is."

Carter nodded with a slight smile. She was still in there and she was playing with him. Though how much was up for debate. "You want to play?"

"Been doing that for a while." Angela gave a smile that was worthy of the get out of trouble look Dean tried to employ on certain occasions. "This is a game after all." She coughed a little bit since it felt like something was stuck in her throat. "After all, you haven't killed me yet. You want Sam because he started the Apocalypse and Dean because he stands with the freaks like me."

Carter nodded, "Not bad. You do know us…"

"And that you guys just run in circles with your logic and boy you guys must really hate yourselves." Angela started laughing again mostly because she knew the irrational logic that the renegades had. Of course you couldn't tell them anything since they would just try to find a way around it. She still laughed when one of the renegades holding her up gave her a side kick to her ribs. The blow hurt her already damaged ribs but what was one more hurt? "God you kick like a girl."

"So you like getting punished?"

"I've been to hell and back. You don't make a mark on me." Angela narrowed her eyes at Carter. She could see still Lucifer hanging around but she had control… mostly.

"Oh but I will." Carter rose up and started pacing in front of her rather liking that she was on her knees and essentially at his mercy. He had always resented that she never was one to be in a submissive state for anything. "Because I know what makes you tick." He glanced down at her to see if she was paying attention.

"A lot of people have claimed that."

"But few have spent the amount of time that I have with you. I'm surprised you didn't take advantage of the situation."

"I don't rob cradles," Angela spat knowing full well what that meant. Then came the thought about her feelings about Sam. It was a fine time to be thinking about that. Then again her brain was firing at random intervals since it was pumped up on drugs. "And I barely tolerate assholes."

"Well that is out."

"Honest truth." Angela was giving more of a grimace than a smile but it hid the warm feeling saying what Sam always said when he paid her a compliment gave her.

"Well the honest truth is that I do know what makes you tick. That ridiculous sense of compassion and throwing yourself to the wolves. But then again…"

Angela blinked feeling her head clear a little bit. It wasn't much but she was feeling defiant. Escape was probably not an option unless she managed to find a means of walking with a broken leg. She probably could but she wouldn't get far. Still she wouldn't take things lying down either. "Because I have a moral compass. You don't."

"And that is your weakness so you will suffer for it. And there will be nothing you can do about it."

"You seriously underestimate things."

"No more than you."

"At least I know tactics. Eight wars and smaller skirmishes across the known world. Try and beat that."

"How about slowly killing everyone you care about in front of you?"

"You won't."

"Why not?"

"Because I won't let you."

It was sudden when Angela lashed out. It was probably not the best of things but she had full faculty of her telekinetic abilities. She gave memorable hits to the two goons holding her and it was almost like a burst with her at the center, sending it out in all directions. Since her legs were near useless, she used her arms to propel herself forward.

She lashed out more in anger than in smart tactics and ended getting hit from behind. Carter had picked up a piece of piping and swung at the back of her head, knocking her out. He watched as she fell forward with a thud. She wasn't dead; he didn't have the strength to do that and he didn't want that result anyway. He took a couple of breaths looking down at her. He had never seen that before. "Put her back. And give another round but double it. Let her have some interesting dreams."

* * *

><p>"Ninja, I don't know how to tell you this but… how are you going to get through when Cas and Kess can't?" Dean looked at Hibah as she gave that grin he took to be her 'I've got something and you don't' look.<p>

Hibah looked at Dean, then Austin and finally her eyes lighted on Sam. She replied, "Just because they are hunters doesn't mean that they know everything. Family is the key."

"Could you be less mysterious. You're sounding like Angie."

"Where do you think she got it from, Dean," Sam countered with a slightly proud smile on his face. He had thought about what Dean said and he might as well say it. "If you know something Hibah, please tell us. Then you have to go back home."

Hibah considered the automatic retort that was pretty much like a teenager but didn't. She knew that she risked quite a bit coming here before she was able to. Many of the gods and goddesses of the other pantheons were wary about her. They knew she wasn't a full god and it was speculation as to what her other half was since her repertoire of powers was an interesting set. They knew she was her mother's daughter with her ability to see into the hearts of men but they didn't know that she augmented it with her grace.

Knowing that it was going to have Dean wonder why his approach didn't work, she replied, "I know Abba. I would have to. My presence here… well it's not exactly sanctioned." She shuffled a little on her feet.

"No kidding," Dean scoffed.

Hibah took it in good humor. There was no need to worry them about the particulars. If anything Angela knew better than anyone what life was like for a Halfling and in her opinion the situation was more about the woman who raised her. She looked at Sam who was giving an interesting expression. It was parental in nature but there was something else in there. It was kind of like the bland looks Angela would give. She replied, "You have my word. I'll help you find Ima and I'll go."

Dean watched the sort of stare off between Hibah and Sam. It was rather awkward on his end but it seemed to work out but he was suspicious about Sam's motives. It was like his brother wanted to press more but like everything else lately, he didn't and it was unnerving. Then that quiet way he said he cared about their girl… He cleared his throat and said, "Alright so… with other options exhausted and I assume Bobby hasn't come up with anything… what do you have Ninja?"

Hibah gave a playful smirk, "Just that what I have in mind is something that those bastards wouldn't think of."

"Don't keep us in suspense," Austin piped up. "Reveal."

"Keep your pants on, vamp," Hibah countered, "Thought you would have learned some sort of discipline working with Ima." She shot the vampire a knowing look before turning back to the Winchesters. "Am I correct in assuming that Ima shut of her connection with Cas and Kesset?"

"Yeah," Sam replied, "Sort of… There is also the possibility that they warded against them and Angie has wards against angels and demons."

"Ways easily controlled by wards and can be broken with a strong enough will," Hibah murmured more as a means of going through a mental checklist. "Artificial means won't cut it unless you want to go down a slippery slope. So the only way to do it is through family."

"You said that before," Dean replied, "What do you mean by that?"

"You know the saying that blood is thicker than water? Believe it or not, there is a belief that the blood and familial bonds are among the strongest to exist. The reason I say familial bonds is because it has been observed with people who aren't blood related but the effect is just as strong and sometimes stronger. Some say it is connected to the soul; that it is even stronger than blood. I am referring to the bonds the three of you have."

Sam crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the dresser to think about the implications while Dean was trying to process it. It was Austin that caught onto what he was saying since he was a schoolteacher, "I get it. You're referring to the fact that because they have been through hell and back it forged that bond: family, friendship… love."

Hibah nodded, "Yes. In this case though, I can help with that." She looked at the Winchesters and added, "Like a conduit."

Sam understood what that meant. He remembered how Angela was when they returned Hibah to her mother. The depression and the drinking and some of the reckless behavior… then there was her comment about not feeling Castiel anymore when they thought he had been smote for good. The way how she would feel when something didn't go right even when they did everything they could…

Hibah was saying that by using her as a conduit, it was playing on the bonds that developed when they raised her. Sam wasn't sure such a thing existed between him and his brother with the young goddess/angel but he was certain it did for her and Angela. He nodded, "Your imprint."

"Yours and Amitz's too," Hibah reminded them.

Austin listened to the conversation and read between the lines, "Whoa, you mean to say that you have such a thing with her?" He gestured at Hibah.

"It's felt differently but yes. They raised me." It was out and Hibah didn't mind since she was willing to trust the vampire. She knew that he wouldn't give away that secret and the family was very receptive of the Winchesters. She was glad they didn't know how much. It would have taken more time explaining that. "Ima's is strongest since Mother left me with her. Abba's is next and then Amitz."

"So how does it work?" Dean was curious about it. Sure he felt a sort of parental instinct but he really didn't think too much of it.

"Most humans call it parental instinct. Those more sensitive to the energies of the universe feel it like a physical thing to the point where if one dies, it is like someone literally tore the other's heart out." Hibah cleared her throat since it was clear that this might not be the kind of thing to say to Sam but he was just listening and thinking. Dean was giving an expression that she found odd; like he understood or had seen something like it before. She was curious but would ask later. She continued, "It will work because it has. The key is heart, from my understanding."

Dean looked at everyone else before making a slight sound, "So uh… how would we do this? Singing kumbaya or something?"

"I was thinking the easy approach: dream walking."

"That's simple and… not really a good idea."

Hibah raised a brow at Dean. "The dream realm is not an evil place. It is shaped by the dreamer."

"There is a problem, Hibah," Sam countered. He thought it was a good idea. He wasn't sure about the connection but he was putting faith into what Angela and Hibah had. He doubted it would work if he was involved but he was willing to try anything to get her back. "We wouldn't know if Angie is asleep."

"The only thing that I can say is we keep trying. If it has to be, I can do it on my own. My bond with Ima is strongest but she doesn't know me; she wouldn't recognize me. It would be better if I were accompanied with someone familiar."

Hibah said no more than that since it was clear that the Winchesters needed to think about it. It was a huge risk mostly on her end. She could be easily detected since Morpheus was more or less a scared chicken when confronted by Isis and he would rat her out in a heartbeat. But she was going to rely on that god's fondness for Angela to be in her favor. It was nothing they needed to worry about and if they succeeded, it would be worth it. "I'm going to take a walk. Just think about it."

She left the room leaving Sam and Dean along with Austin. Lilah had gotten up and decided to take a walk with Hibah. Austin wisely kept out of it except to put in that it was one of the better options they had at this point. He also left it that he would respect the Winchester's decision effectively putting the brothers into the hot seat.

In the meantime Hibah had gone outside to give them time to think about it. There was a lot she hadn't said about her idea and she hoped that it wouldn't come to it. If Angela did find out later, she would deal with it then. It would be her right as a surrogate mother and if Sam wanted to, his right too. It was a complicated thing with her family. She sighed and looked up at the stars trying to think if there was anything else.

"You know that you could get into serious trouble for this kiddo."

Hibah turned to see the one person who more or less had her back with most things. "I know that… Dad." She rolled her tongue around the informal address, not completely comfortable with it but was willing to make a concession.

Gabriel smirked at his daughter, "Course you do. Cause every time you do something like this I'm usually the one that leads the charge." He wasn't wrong on that. It was how he and Hibah bonded. Her personality was a mixture of her mother's and his but she liked getting into scrapes. She just had a moral conscious like his Cat.

Hibah smirked back noting that it was true. She sobered quickly as a hand went down to pet Lilah. "This time it really is a good cause. Ima is in trouble."

"I know, Hibah."

It was all Hibah needed to know that the archangel knew what the situation was like. She could sense his agitation, anguish and the urge to smite something. She didn't know that it was déjà vu to when he lost Angela to hell and he spent the year looking for her. "You can't sense her," she said rather matter of fact.

"No. Cassy and Kesset can't… we are stuck and I knew what you suggested wouldn't go over well with your mother."

"Is that why you had Morpheus lower the barriers during training?"

"I didn't suggest anything at all. I was hoping the Winchesters could get that piece of shit in the trunk to talk. The sadist Jonas died because it's what he is." Gabriel looked at his daughter with an honest look. It was true. He didn't suggest anything as was his wont. After the TV land incident, he decided not to interfere as much except to give Kesset and Castiel direction in this. He would suffer alone and look up his own leads. "I'll back you though if your mother asks and she won't be upset because she loves her."

Hibah knew her father would defend her. "Thank you, Dad. I know it's risky but… I'm hoping Sam can find her. Actually he will."

"You always could predict things."

Hibah smiled. She didn't say anything when Dean poked his head out and said, "We're in."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Looks like Angie fought back but still is held and Hibah lays out her plan. Stay tuned for more To Hell and Back...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"This is…"

"Different than you expected?"

Sam looked at Hibah as she took in the sights around them with quiet attention. She had seen it before so she wasn't quick to be awed. "Something like that," he finally said.

"The dream realm is as the dreamer shapes it," Hibah repeated her earlier statement with a shrug. She knew it was true but she didn't like that she had to see what was obviously a compilation of memories and worst fears; it wasn't a dream but a nightmare. "Memories, hopes… worst fears."

Sam looked around. He had been dream walking before. The first had been when Bobby was in trouble and that was when they learned that Angela didn't even drink the stuff. She had been… playful about it saying that she didn't need dream root. They both learned what that meant. And Hibah was right with her assessment.

It pained Sam to see what was in her head. True he was willing to concede that there was the possibility that the bastards drugged her but… the mixture of memories and most of them bloody… He could see better now why she made the choices she did and would continually beat herself up. It was also why she hid from them.

Hibah watched Sam observing the area they would have to traverse. She didn't like it either and understood why her surrogate had enforced strictly the no seeing into people's head rule. The mind was its own worst enemy at times and given that Angela had seen and experienced more than anyone ever should… "You should find her," she said in a quiet tone.

"Yeah."

There was nothing more to say as Sam picked a direction and started walking. From his experience it was all about pounding pavement until you found something. He was silent for a few moments before turning to Hibah and asking, "So how do we find her in here?"

"Not me. You. I'm here to keep you grounded." It was overly simple but Hibah figured that it was better than trying to get into the mechanics of things. While it would have interested Sam on some level, now wasn't the time. "You have to do the work."

"Right." Sam gave a slight eye role at that. There was always something else to it. He put his hands on his hips and looked out at the area that was pretty much all of Angela's head. Well the inside of it. "And how am I supposed to do that?"

Hibah studied Sam as he looked at what was before them. She took a peek herself and reverted back to him. "You know her better than anyone."

"Dean does," Sam replied with a shake of his head. It was the honest truth. "They connect more than me and her."

"Cars, pie and beer. Hardly big bonders." Hibah shifted on her feet and looked upwards as if that were an answer. It helped as she took a breath and looked back at Sam. "That is what pretty much anyone sees. You see her heart."

Sam frowned at that since it sounded ridiculous. "I don't know what you're thinking but that… I mean we talk and she tells me things only because I ask. What do you want from me Hibah? I don't even know if this is going to work." He paused and ran a hand through his locks and turned away. "I don't even get why I…"

"What Abba?"

"Nothing. Just…" Sam started walking in the direction he had picked. He only paused when he realized Hibah wasn't following. He turned and saw her staring. "What?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"You pointed out that it was a possibility."

Hibah shook her head. She knew things had come to a head. If Sam was going to find Angela, he really needed to dig down and acknowledge a few things. "Why?"

"I don't know. I just want to find her. She's important to me and Dean."

It wasn't exactly what Hibah wanted to hear but it was a start. The more time they spent there, maybe it would become clear. She heaved a sigh of resignation and started to follow. This was going to be difficult and she was following the rules her father did; the whole observe but not interfere and if she did to do it minimally. Not that he was that good with rules anyway but it was important to him especially concerning Angela.

Sam was suspicious that Hibah wasn't pursuing it further. He knew she was like Angela in that if she wasn't satisfied she would follow through. He would accept it but it had him wary and wondering what she was up to. He knew she had to be learning the things that gods were expected to do and it did cross his mind that she was doing that but she was also half angel.

They traveled in silence, Sam glancing at Hibah who was walking in silence. He felt bad she was there since he knew how much as a child she clung and believed in Angela. It was hard to be hit with reality; the putting her on a pedestal and then disappointment because she fell short. He was guilty of that himself and certainly was a failure as far as it concerned her.

"You know Ima is happiest when you're okay. Right?"

"She shouldn't. Not after everything."

Hibah frowned at that since it didn't make sense to her. "I seriously doubt that. She smiled more when you were around… from what I remember." Then as if she knew what Sam was going to say she added, "And it wasn't because of my benefit but for you."

Sam looked at her. "You think so?"

"I might have been nine in the human sense but… I could see things." Hibah gave that smirk of hers as she teased, "Especially that wild party and karaoke."

Sam couldn't help but burst out a laugh at that one. He remembered being roped into that and Dean was too after a time but… "That was a better time. Things went downhill after you left Hibah."

"No doubt. I was imprinted. That kind of thing… doesn't go away."

"The worst was Angie. I'm surprised she even considered talking to me after a couple of days. I wasn't exactly the best."

They walked past what looked like something out of a sci-fi movie with the craggy canyon walls. It was dark like it was night but it didn't make it better. Sam shuddered inwardly at the thought that this was what was in her head. Hibah looked around trying to find the right words to prompt Sam. She would hate for him to find a memory… or nightmare. She continued the conversation, "You mean the whole thing with the demon. The one called Ruby." At Sam's look, she explained, "There was a lot of talk and I eavesdropped."

"You shouldn't do that. Nothing good comes of that. And I think it hurt Angie's feelings," Sam replied recalling when she mentioned his spiel to what he thought was Adam. "Then again she picks up most everything."

"She's only human… well as human as you can get."

Sam would have said something when the subject they were talking about ran right past them. It was automatic for Sam to call out to her but she didn't stop. He would have taken off and chased her but Hibah stopped him. When he looked at her, she pointed out and he turned to look. It was a memory definitely and back to when they first met. She just landed in front of him and Dean on the ground and faced off against vampires. The setting was a bit wrong but he remembered that. Then it faded away. He looked at Hibah and asked, "Memory?"

"Yes. This is her world after all."

Sam looked around before looking back at Hibah, "So how are we going to find her?"

Hibah looked at him, "You know how."

Sam raised his brow at her. "No I don't. Hibah, you said that this would help."

"And I said she wouldn't recognize me."

"So are we supposed to just wander around?"

"You have to find her." Hibah knew that this was going to be difficult to achieve. Sighing she added, "I can only open the gate because of the connection which is here. The rest has to come from you. You just have to find a way. Trust yourself."

Sam could have argued about it but he could see Hibah's point and the last thing he wanted was to turn her away. But there were some things he couldn't do. "I can't."

"Yes you can. I know it sounds like hero worship but I always saw you capable of anything. I remember the one who almost killed Ima and how you came." Hibah took a couple of steps forward, barely glancing at another memory of Angela only this time it looked like it was from a job some time in the past. She knew that Sam saw it too given his glance. She sighed again and looked up at Sam, "There is only so much I can do since I am bound by the rules of the gods and goddesses and there are a few things I can say fuck you to… well let's just say I can see wisdom in things."

"Don't swear. It sounds… wrong coming from you." Sam turned away to think after saying that. It was the only thing he could say since he needed a moment to process this. He never liked the partial tellings from the beings they had encountered; it was damned annoying and led to people getting pissed off. Yet coming from Hibah, it was different… and it seemed right this time around. "I don't know if I can."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because every time I try to help out or… watch out for her, it goes horribly wrong. And I almost lost her."

Hibah listened to Sam but noticed the background and the appearance of a little girl. It was another memory she knew but it wasn't from this place. She didn't betray her thoughts as she watched the little girl smile, the amber eyes looking up at Sam with complete trust and faith. "Perhaps you are thinking on this too hard. You hear but do you listen?"

Sam looked up at Hibah. He then twitched his lip slightly and out came a chuckle. Seeing Hibah's inquiring look, he explained, "Just a memory. Angie said the same thing but… not in the way you'd think. She was uh… four at the time." He turned away and walked a few steps. "Things have changed since you left."

"I can see that." Hibah looked away to think. There was a fine line with things but she knew where she could step over it. "Abba, don't doubt Ima."

"I don't. Even through the ways me and Dean have treated her." Sam would have gone into more but decided not to say anything else. He turned abruptly and said, "Come on. We shouldn't stay."

Hibah said nothing more but followed. She could say that Sam was right. Things had changed. The abruptness was something new but there was a confidence there was… pleasant to see. She could also see the worry still etched on his face along with determination. He was going to see this through.

They passed through more disturbing images and memories until one made Sam stop. Hibah drew up alongside him and watched and noted the slight frown and pensive expression on his face. She looked at the scene that showed Dean holding onto Sam and Angela, looking rather beat up, was trying to save him; it was the day that Sam died. She looked at Sam as he watched his brother trying to bring him back and then Angela screamed a sound that was almost inhuman.

Sam stared at the memory and waited for it to fade. But it didn't. Like she was aware, Angela stood up and walked away from the scene still looking like, for lack of a better expression, hell. She walked towards them and peered at them with that look of hers. All of a sudden her eyes widened and she bolted. It startled him.

"Follow her," Hibah prompted. "Go Abba," she urged when he hesitated. It was enough and she watched him follow.

"Treading a fine line kiddo."

Hibah turned to look at Gabriel. "Much like you when you spy on her in her dreams." She scanned the terrain. "Now I know why she insisted not teaching me this."

"Too many memories, Hibah," Gabriel replied with a slightly sad expression. "Too many and some that I wish I could change."

Hibah nodded. It was easy to wish to change the past. Though she had learned that true strength was how you dealt with what was handed to you. "I guess your suggestion will work. I don't think I want to be like Mother. I'd rather… be my other half."

"If you want," Gabriel left hanging. "Sam will do what he has to do. Unfortunately this could blow up in our faces too. Stubborn ass." He gestured her to move forward. "You should go and catch up. It will fall apart if you're not there."

"Don't remind me." Hibah started forward in the direction Sam had taken. She put on a brave face as she faced the good, the bad and the ugly. She heard her father's good luck whisper as she started forward. "This was just to establish what was previously one sided."

* * *

><p>Angela knew she was asleep again. It was easier to tune out the reality of the situation and it didn't help that she had a nasty hit to the back of the head to thank for her current state. She looked around and noted that the area was very familiar to her. It was helped by the fact that she saw a few of her memories playing out. So yeah she was dreaming but it was like a twisted version of her memories. It had her confused a bit as she started walking around.<p>

_The dream realm is easy for you because you are in tune with what makes it so._

"Yeah I remember that conversation," she muttered as she looked around. She remembered when she first met the god of dreams and how she had almost killed him. He laughed at her attempt and it made her madder. It was then he revealed who he was. "Bloody dream king."

She walked past some of her better memories; they were like pockets of havens within the larger picture. She had heard of the dreamscape, a type of journey one could take into the realm of Morpheus, meaning his castle. Other versions were like the vision quests though much more intense. Basically if you died in the dreamscape… you died in the real world. It was called the ultimate test of courage and inner strength by some cultures. Thinking about it had her voice, "Please don't tell me I got myself stuck in one."

_Dreamscapes can take on any form. The main thing is that it is a journey to find the connection._

"Yeah like that will help now."

_Connections are not always apparent but they are what roots the individual to the living. Call it the thing that gives you the will to fight._

Angela rounded a corner and looked around. She recognized when she and her old friend MacTavish were in that village; the last time she met war. She was talking to him and his men explaining the situation. They were about to be led into the trap that had them nearly wipe out that village of Lycan werewolves. She hissed at the memory, wishing she could change it.

_The dreamscape will show you everything. Things that were, things that are and that which has yet to come._

"And I feel like I just remembered Lord of the Rings." Angela shook her head and turned her back on the memory. She couldn't really stop since she remembered that dreamscapes did trick the dreamer. It wasn't done with malicious intent because in the end the dreamscape was nothing more than what the mind came up with. That was the scary thing since living as long as she did… it was hard to forget a few things.

Angela passed a few more. Some were designed to entice her to stop and pay attention. It was getting difficult the more she walked through her own head. It was worse when she saw her happiest memories like the good times with the boys and when they had Hibah. She wanted to stop and relive them fully since those made her happy. Until she saw Lenya.

It was the memory of the time Lenya kidnapped her when she was her child self. Actually it was the one in the hood that kidnapped her. The funny thing was that he was accompanied by Lenya while he fought with Sam and stabbed him. Angela gasped as she watched and then she saw herself screaming at the hooded man and then it was gone.

_Of course the strongest often come from what we almost lose._

Walking further, she recognized the place. It was exactly like when she experienced it the first time. Looking ahead she saw Dean and Sam looking at each other and she started jogging, knowing what was going to happen. She muttered to herself that it wasn't going to happen again and ran full out but it was too late. She watched the knife being driven into Sam's back. She continued running and thinking, _That was the day that a hole had been ripped in my soul. The day I knew that I would always be a target for anyone who wanted to fuck with people like that._

Angela knelt there. She shouldn't have but she felt a part of it now and found herself doing the same motions as she remembered everything. She didn't scream because she already remembered everything. She then looked up and saw… Sam?

Frowning, she stood up to take a look. She had to be sure. Too many times had her own feelings and emotions been played against her.

_The dreamscape has but one purpose and that is to connection the journeyman to his goal. However, there are others who would use the face of those that are familiar to achieve their own ends._

At that moment, Angela saw the strange girl from her dreams earlier. It had been a brief moment but it left a strange feeling with her. Looking back at Sam, she decided that it was a trick her desperate mind came up with. She wanted to be found and while she didn't want to risk their lives, she wanted to be found. But not like this. She turned and ran, picking a random direction and took her chances.

She ran past memories. The good started turning darker and darker. Finally she ran past a memory of hell and the torment and anguish. She stopped even though she didn't want to really see that again. She had lived it once. She didn't need a high definition replay. That was too much but she needed to see if she was being followed. She turned just as it faded and looked face on with Lucifer and Carter. Carter was taunting her, "You see you can't escape. Why don't you admit it that they will never come for you?"

"Kind of stupid since it is not what you want," Angela muttered trying hard not to overreact from it. She looked up to see Carter grinning, the grin taunting her while Lucifer looked on a little bored and amused at the whole thing. She took a couple of breaths trying to figure out what to do and coming up with nothing.

"Angie."

Angela turned to see that Sam caught up. She glanced over her shoulder behind her and noted what was going on. She gestured, "Stay back Sam."

"Yes, do what you always do. Sacrifice yourself," Lucifer drawled in a bored tone. "It's what you wanted to do in the first place."

Angela looked down, trying hard not to lose her temper. If she did anything rash, she could get herself killed. But she had to protect Sam… even if he was just part of the dream she had created. She looked up and saw that it was the Sam she knew meaning that it wasn't from a memory past but more recent. How she could tell… it would make her sound like a pervert.

Sam for his part had followed Hibah's prompting and chased after her. He had forgotten how fast she could run especially when she was running for her life. He managed to keep up somehow and the things he saw… He managed to ignore them until he found her. She looked better and in fact much more like how she was now. He looked at what was behind her and recognized Lucifer but the other he had no clue. He focused on Angela and called out to her. She turned and warned him back… like that was going to happen. He stood his ground and watched the exchange between her and the two in the back. He wasn't going to take it at face value since when would she have met Lucifer? He kept his focus on her. "Angie, don't listen to them. It's me."

Angela looked at Sam and studied him. Her head was starting to pound. It was a full blown migraine or something but it was painful. It could also mean that her body was either waking up or being mistreated to get her awake. Either way, it suggested consciousness was coming.

"No it isn't. Because you know that _he_ killed them."

Angela ignored Carter and focused on Sam. He was different from everyone else here. She took a couple of steps forward to look him in the eye. She studied him and the fact that he looked like he ran a marathon. She then said with a slight smirk, "You're always embarrassing me."

Sam twitched his lip feeling relief. "And you're always gonna win."

Angela gave a pensive look and replied, "Not always." She was tempted to reach out. She started to but then she noticed the girl from before and tensed up and didn't relax until Sam explained that she was a friend; someone who loved her. She looked at Sam and then the girl and said, "I'll buy it for now. What are you doing here in my dreamscape?"

"What?"

"Dreamscape." Angela looked around and didn't like that Carter and Lucifer were still around.

"It's a journey through dreams," Carter said, "One that requires completion otherwise the journeyman dies." He grinned maliciously at Angela making it very clear.

Sam looked back and forth until he locked onto Angela and saw that her expression was signaling the truth. "Then complete it Angie. Do what you have to do."

"It's not that simple."

Sam looked down and tried not to lose his patience. At the moment the ground rumbled at his feet. He vaguely heard Angela saying that something was forcing her to wake up. He didn't know if it was true but he got the feeling that if she did, she could die and he wasn't going to let it happen. "Then finish it Angie."

"I don't know how."

Sam thought about it as the world started to crumble. He then looked at her as he put his hands on her upper arms. "What do you want most?"

Angela was silent. "To be found."

"Then help me find you. Whatever you have to do. Please."

Angela looked around as the world started collapsing. She saw the girl looking worried and then Sam looking at her. She had shut Kesset, Castiel and Gabriel out because she didn't want them to feel her pain and then go nuts. But she had one thing that could help but she wasn't sure if it would help. Looking at Sam, she reached up and ran her fingers through his locks and gently brushed his temple. "Remember when I found you in the storm."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Looks like things aren't simple as Hibah made it seem. But it looks like Angie is on board. Stay tuned for more To Hell and Back...


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_Remember when I found you in the storm._

Sam's eyes shot open and he gasped for air. He looked around wildly trying to figure out where he was. The last thing he saw was Angela touching his temple and telling him to remember. Then wherever they were started to collapse and then there was nothing… like falling into a chasm.

"Calm down Sam."

Sam stopped and turned to see Dean looking at him with a firm look that held worry and a demand to know what happened. He looked around and found they were still in the motel room. Austin was helping Hibah who was looking a little disheveled but composed and giving him a knowing look. He pushed at his brother's hand, "I'm okay."

Dean wasn't so sure. He had watched as his brother's eyes were moving a mile a second under his lids and he didn't like that Hibah was so calm, a complete contrast to his brother. He knew the dream realm was intense. It felt very real the last couple of times he had done it. "You sure?"

"Yeah. It was just…" Sam shook his head. He knew that it wasn't probably like that all the time in Angela's head but it was concerning enough for him. He thought his nightmares were bad and Dean's were probably worse but hers… "It was… something."

"Did you see her?"

"Yeah." Sam wasn't sure how Dean would take in his description of her. "She is fighting."

It wasn't exactly informative and Dean let it be known, "You know where she's at?"

"No. She woke up before she could give anything more."

Dean wasn't sure whether or not to curse at that. "Well that worked well," he grumbled in his gruff manner. He started pacing and looked at Hibah, "So what now kiddo? Thought this was supposed to help find her."

"Dean," Sam said more to stop the attack on Hibah. "It was hard finding her. I think she was drugged because she ran away from me." It was a bit of the truth since he wasn't going to go into the talk he had with Hibah.

"Drugged?"

"Her body is still human."

"Glad you noticed."

Sam frowned at that and shook his head. Yeah he knew she was human for the most part but he knew what his brother was digging at. He was just not going to acknowledge it in front of him. He stuck to the topic at hand, "She was confused and… it scared her."

"Angie don't scare easily," Dean pointed out though he could see how Sam could come to that conclusion. "So how'd you convince her you weren't a figment of the imagination?"

Sam wasn't even sure how he did that. All he did was… "I just talked to her. The rest she managed to figure out." He offered a shrug as he looked at Hibah who was strangely quiet and not contributing at all.

Dean seemed to accept that, "She usually does. So what now? She say anything?"

Sam thought about that last moment before being shot awake. It seemed that was the most clear moment for her since she took in the situation. He had to admit it went like those movies where everything was just about to go to shit since everything was crumbling around them and there was that last minute whatever before one of them escaped. She was looking around as if trying to make sense or thinking. He didn't say anything and it felt like it was the right thing to do. Then…

It was the look she gave him. It wasn't like when she was trying to be firm and say something important like when she scolded him a few times. It was different and maybe it was because of whatever drugs they injected into her. Yet something told him that it might be different… more like the time when they talked after that night he set Lucifer free. The way she touched his hair and then his temple… "Remember when I found you in the storm," Sam repeated her words.

"You wanna run that by me again," Dean asked.

"Just what she said before I woke up." Sam frowned as he considered her words. Then it hit. "She was reminding me when I called her when you're leg was bad."

"Why would she say that?" Dean was confused. As used as he was to Angela's subtleties, he sometimes was at a loss to what she did.

Sam shrugged at that, "I don't know except that I remember not telling her where we were and she found us anyway."

"How'd she do that?"

"No idea."

"Obviously it wasn't her nose," Austin pointed out. For the most part he had been quiet through the whole thing. One of his assets was the ability to observe and listen and then give his opinion after considering all the facts. "Even I couldn't track in a flood with my nose."

"And the mutts are out." Dean paced around thinking out loud with Austin. Then it occurred to him. "That was also when you got yourself poisoned." He pointed at Sam.

"I didn't do it on purpose."

"At the time you were…" Dean gave a look. He didn't want to air their past problems in front of the vampire even though he suspected that he knew what it was about. A thought then struck him. He looked towards Austin and asked, "Would Angie ever make a reference to a past whatever to give a clue?"

"You mean like to who might have done this?" Austin thought about it and then nodded, "Pretty much. Why?"

Sam gave a nod at Dean to explain and went to follow Hibah. She had left the room while they had been discussing things and he wondered if she was going to leave without saying good bye. He also had questions but he wasn't sure if he should ask them. As it turned out, he didn't have to go far; she was just standing outside and looking up at the sky. He ventured, "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Abba."

It sounded like how Sam would try to blow off Dean and Sam understood the feeling since Dean was the same. It was just them. "Really? Habibiti?"

Hibah turned to look at Sam. "Just bothered that Ima has seen so much and it is being used against her." She glanced at nothing in particular and added, "And I feel that maybe the idea was a wasted one." She slowly turned to look back out at nothing. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave a slight sigh.

"It wasn't wasted," Sam countered. He took a step forward to stand by her. It was still something to wrap his mind over that she now looked like a young adult and not the nine-year old he remembered. "It only confirmed what I knew; that Angie is alive. Maybe not completely okay but fine and we talked."

"Not what I was trying to achieve." Hibah looked at Sam. "Maybe the bonds did weaken over time. It has happened before."

Sam knew this had to be hard on the girl. She wanted to help and had an idea and felt that it didn't do what she wanted it to be. It was a good idea and it did work. He got to see her though he suspected it bothered Hibah more that Angela was not in a state to recognize what was real and what wasn't and she was not what the girl remembered of her. Yet he got the feeling that there was more to what Hibah's intentions were and he sensed that she was disappointed with him. And that hurt about as much as when Angela was disappointed with him.

"Perhaps the vampire would be able to figure out a means once Amitz gives him details about Ima's clue."

Sam looked at Hibah. She was only talking more to fill silence and not because she wanted to. He wondered who she picked that up from since it was similar to Angela but not quite. Maybe they should have a little talk about things. They hadn't really had the chance to do so. "Maybe. Look… Hibah… Can you explain more what you thought was supposed to happen?"

"I could but… It's my fault. I made assumptions." Hibah looked down, reminding Sam like a little kid getting caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "One of the reasons why I wasn't to leave Karnak. I make assumptions."

It was hardly inadequate and the manner in which Hibah was hiding told Sam quite a bit. It wasn't her fault since all she had was her memories of her time with them. He couldn't fault her for that and… Sighing he said, "It's not your fault. You were only working with what you had."

"But we are supposed to see the bigger picture." Hibah looked at Sam and added, "You and Ima are lucky that you don't really have to. Ima just does because that's who she is and she thought it was all she had."

"I know."

It was all Sam could offer and he was astute to realize that Hibah was trying to draw the attention away from her. He couldn't imagine her life since she was from two 'races' of beings that had their own standing but Angela could and he liked the idea that was why Wosret trusted her with Hibah even though it was more because they were like sisters. He didn't want to change subjects though and said, "I get why you assumed certain things and… well… you are right."

Hibah looked at Sam with a raised brow. "Right about what? I am still young and inexperienced."

"But you aren't wrong about… us." It came out awkward and Sam was still reluctant to voice his feelings. He didn't even know how Angela felt and honestly wouldn't blame her if she didn't return them. "I mean… me."

"You don't have to try and fix the rose tinted glasses."

"I'm not trying to. Just…" Sam knew he could say it. Hell he told Kesset and asked him not to say anything even though the guard wasn't bound to obey him anyway. He considered it practice for when he eventually said what he wanted to say to his brother. "You are right Hibah… about a couple of things." He paused when she turned to look at him. "I… do have feelings for Angie. And I think for a long time just…"

It was a little uncomfortable with Hibah staring at him the way she was. It also felt like the stares Angela gave, the ones that he really hated. He wasn't going to get upset since he realized that she was giving him her full attention. It was evident when she said, "Didn't see it did you?"

"No… just… I was looking out for her. That is what I told myself and…" Sam wasn't sure what else was there. "I just know that… when Angie was shrunk by that witch and what happened then… the way I got…" He looked at Hibah and almost whispered, "I realize that… that I… love her."

Hibah stared at Sam as he made his confession. She thought it was the case and she knew that Angela loved Sam. Her surrogate mother was easier to read than most people thought. To hear that it was reciprocated even if not openly confessed… it gave a bit of hope. She _had_ read his heart correctly. She swallowed slightly and then replied, "Then use that. There is more to bonds and to be honest it isn't always recognizable."

Sam looked at Hibah not sure what she was getting at. He did know that there were some things she couldn't go into detail about since she was half goddess and the 'rules' that concerned that. Ever since she arrived though, some of the things she had been suggesting were… they were a little strange to him. "I thought…"

"That discovery helps a little more," Hibah offered. She wasn't one for revealing things that should be revealed by the rightful party. "Hopefully the vampire will be able to help but should you have to go in blind… just remember this discussion."

Sam would have said something since this was turning into a bizarre conversation but at that moment Dean poked his head out and looked at the pair of them saying, "Hey, Austin may have found out where she's at. And we know the guy."

"Great. Who?"

"Some guy named Carter."

* * *

><p>Angela has been rudely awakened before and she had a way of reacting. When she first joined the Winchesters, Dean had gotten the brunt end of that. It was pretty funny to think about how she would tackle him and in the end he would make an innuendo that had them both laughing. This was a bit different. She had been forced out of a dreamscape and she was damned lucky that she hadn't been turned into a vegetable. She was also lucky that nothing happened to Sam.<p>

Even though her mobility was extremely limited, she would have fought harder than tooth and nail if something happened to Sam because of that rude awakening. She had to admit that seeing him there startled her but also revived her. She knew that the boys would be looking for her but seeing Sam and talking to him, the way he asked her for any input as to where she was.

She didn't know why she gave the phrase she did. All it was ended up being a reminder about the first time the Winchesters met the renegades. Partially she wanted to give encouragement since she found them without direction and believed that they could do the same. Partially it was because she knew that Sam would give the details of everything to Dean and Dean would remember that. He would remember Cal's group. So in a way she was giving a hint.

She didn't doubt that they would find her. Never did. And she didn't blame them for this but she knew how it was going to work when they did find her. All she had to do was to hold on and… She looked up when she heard noise and her eyes darted around.

She was back where she had been strung up. She knew that because her arms were stretched over her head and her legs felt like they were being pulled downward and it didn't help the breaks that were painful or the dislocated knee; it felt like dead weight. She was starting to feel the throbbing from being punched, kicked, hit, shocked and she shivered. She was still wet from her dunking and her head throbbed.

_You can make this easy you know._

Angela looked around. She was alone… at least she thought she was. She didn't smell Carter or his goons and that was probably the only sense she could rely on since it wasn't as fucked as her sight because of the drugs making her hallucinate and touch since everything hurt and she wouldn't be able to tell if it was the opposite. She looked around and saw him.

It had been a long time since she had seen him… almost a year or two. She had given up ever seeing him again because she knew that the way she learned was on that slippery slope she had been treading almost all her life. She blinked and snorted, "You're not real."

"And why is that?"

"Because the last thing on this earth I would hallucinate about is you… Crowley."

Crowley gave a slight smirk at her as he straightened up and walked up to her. He didn't quite believe it but ever since he got the report from Cary, he had to try and see for himself. He had to admit that the renegades did a pretty good job. It allowed them to have their way for a long time. Of course now that he saw her in this state, he was bothered.

Angela narrowed her eyes as she hung there. She really was going full throttle on the crazy train. They probably gave her a fresh dose of hallucinogens when she was knocked out or something. She really wouldn't have imagined Crowley though maybe her mind did think about the demon. He was the one she had been chasing after all when she was trying to get Dean's deal rescinded. He was the king of the crossroads and she had decided to grab the bull by the horns. Now she was paying the price. "Well I guess I'm in for a bigger punishment… and I'm going crazy."

"Oh you're not crazy, love," Crowley replied as he stood there like it was a regular conversation. "I am here because there are rumors that the pain in my arse is torturing my sweetheart." He grinned at her scowl. "And I'm here to help."

"Please." Angela made a rude sound as she rotated her wrists slightly. They burned a bit since the skin was chafing but the limb was falling asleep. She needed to wake it up. "The Crowley I know wouldn't help me. He'd want to make a deal."

Crowley had to admit that she had a point there. "True since everything is a business transaction. Something you want for something I want."

"And the answer is the same: no way. I agreed to let you teach me. Nothing more and I would teach queen bitch a lesson."

"And look what happened there."

Angela scowled at Crowley as she swayed gently. She was balancing on the tips of her toes; they had strung her higher and she felt like she was being drawn and quartered. Not that she would know what that felt like since she was still alive. She had seen it done though and it wasn't pretty. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Like I said: I'm here to help."

"And why would you want to do that?"

Crowley made a slight face like he would when he was giving a whimsical answer. "Call me sentimental." He ignored the ugly look he was getting from her and continued, "You were my star pupil. I taught you everything you know about deals and I know you've been using those skills. Word gets around you know."

"It would, considering that I would rather stave off disaster if I could."

"No kidding." Crowley made an 'oh well' gesture since there was nothing he could do to change her nature. It was annoying since she was such a goody two shoes about everything even though she could be ruthless. But he liked that about her. She held strong and fast meaning that she wasn't a pushover; she was a horse you wanted to back in a big stakes race. "It's why I like you."

"Pfft."

"No seriously. You're annoying with the whole gotta do good thing but I kind of like it because it's not sugarcoated. You throw in a little physical violence, that righteous anger from the Winchesters… and there you have it."

"So it's all entertaining to you? Whoopee."

There were worse people her out of sync brain could conjure up and this was mild compared to the things she had seen in hell. Crowley was not the worst thing ever. Hell her conversations with Lucifer were not as bad… at least the ones she held of her own volition and not drug induced. She looked at the demon with a slightly bleary look and said, "So what do you want to do? Torture me with Dean's death because that still gets me."

It was sarcastic and she knew it. She was firm in the belief that the demon in front of her was a product of her imagination. She could even tease him about a deal… not that she would agree to one. She may be addled right now but she wasn't stupid. She chuckled at her statement like it was funny. She thought she was crazy. Why not?

Crowley studied her. He had heard the reports and he knew what was behind it. It had him… well he didn't want to voice it in front of her but it was true. He was sentimental about her. But she was also a valuable commodity especially in the fight to come. He liked to hedge his bets so he was fixing things to get the outcome he wanted and everyone would be happy. The problem was she thought he wasn't real. "I am being serious, love. I'm here to offer an incentive."

"And fuck that since you know I wouldn't sign a deal over requisitioning paperclips from you."

"At least you know this is business."

"It's always business with you. Duh."

Crowley was tempted to get a little physical with her. It would remind him of the few lessons he had to get physical with her. It was nothing major; just a hard grip here and there, on the chin or arm and even a slap once if only to gain cooperation. It was mostly to get her moving. It looked like he was going to have to do it here again. He reached up and grabbed her chin.

Angela started laughing. This was too good. She really knew how to torture herself. Morpheus always said that she used her talents to torture herself. Her mind was good getting it down to the details of the grip and the look Crowley was giving her. It was starting to become hilarious.

"Get a grip, sweetheart."

"I would if I had my hands."

Crowley made a face. Whatever they were using was taking its toll. He shook her chin and harder than necessary. It quieted it her and she looked at him. He knew he had her full attention. "That's better." He released her face. "Now I am here to help you."

"You said that before." Angela realized that she may be seeing the real deal since Crowley shook her harder than usual. He had threatened her at one point that he would up the ante if she did anything to make him that angry. She must have done so now since she had never done so previously and she had always been able to shake him off. "By the way, how did you get in here? This place is warded to the nines. And the only way I know that is because my spidey senses are tingling."

"Nice description," Crowley huffed, "But even you should know that I am the king of the crossroads and was once Lilith's right hand. You don't get to that position without knowing how to even the odds… sidestep a few landmines if you catch my drift."

"All business for you." Angela snorted slightly. "Yeah I know. Just like I get into the jams I'm in now because I and one seriously messed up individual." She gave a slightly crooked grin to emphasize her point.

"But you also get out of them. Some with a little more help than others and is what I am offering to you." Before she could protest, he raised his hand to add, "I'll say it right now that it is because I am sentimental about our relationship that I am not going to make this into a hands tied deal."

"Any deal with you is a hands tied deal. What makes this so different?" Angela was no fool. At the look he gave her, she explained, "You said it yourself, you taught me everything I know about making and breaking deals. Loopholes was your favorite chapter."

"Fine." Crowley wasn't going to argue since she was right on that account. "But I am serious. I'll help you get out of here by pointing them in the right direction. No doubt they are using everything and a little more helps."

"And what do you get in return?"

Crowley smiled slowly at her. He knew she would go for it and he would keep his word. There would be no fine print or anything. He leaned closer and started whispering in her ear, taking pleasure in being close to her again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well looks like the Winchesters have a plan what did Sam say? Where did Crowley come from? Keep watching for more To Hell and Back...


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"So where is he?"

"Calm down Kess."

"No. Now I have a name. I want blood!" Kesset started moving his wings, not caring that he was knocking things over and in danger of knocking his friends aside.

Dean had his arms raised trying to calm the Avian down along with Sam but Kesset was having none of it. The elder Winchester took in the guard's appearance as the wings came out and fluttered angrily. He noticed the coloring had darkened considerably and there seemed to be a dark shadow that crossed Kesset's face. His normally windblown hair was even more agitated and the reddish brown eyes were bright and glaring. The kid made a formidable figure. "Kess, come on. All we have is a name. Not a location."

"Then I will get it out of the fiend." Kesset glared at Dean while glancing to where Austin was holding onto their prisoner. "Move aside."

"No way man." Dean pondered the wisdom of this since he had seen Kesset move and it was pretty impressive and scary. "Kess, what you've got in mind…"

"You can't reason with them. Give him to me." Kesset growled as his feathers rose up in agitation. His hands were clenched in fists.

"Keep that freak away from me."

"Shut up," both the Winchesters said as they glared at the renegade being held by Austin.

"Hey I'll talk but it won't necessarily be what you want to hear. I don't give up secrets," the weasel face countered. He then gave a lecherous grin towards Hibah and said, "But I will talk to her. We could talk about a lot of things."

Dean normally was the one to get up in arms and violent. It was almost unexpected when Sam stomped over and gave a hard shove on the weasel, sending him into the wall. It was hard enough to leave a dent and it had Dean inwardly wince especially when Sam spoke in that low and cold tone, "Don't even think about it. Now tell us where this Carter is."

The weasel looked stunned at the fact that he had almost been shoved through the wall. He was willing to take his chances with Kesset but with Sam… it was different. There was something about the man that had the inklings of fear spark up and it was one that he didn't like. He looked at Sam and the glare he was getting from the man.

Kesset was not in the mood for the delay and flexed his wings, "Let me at him."

"Kess," Dean warned. Even he could see this could get ugly and fast.

"Stand back!"

At that moment Hibah stood up and glared at Kesset. At the same time she spoke firmly in the language that Dean always thought was swearing when uttered harshly. Seeing her stand up to Kesset, who clearly looked ready to beat off anyone who was not going to let him have his way… Dean was scared and Sam was merely watching while maintaining a hold on the weasel. This whole thing was just… crazy.

Hibah stared at Kesset much like animals vying for alpha position. She let her power flow to show her authority. It was risky since Avians were temperamental and she saw that Kesset was unraveling; it was one of the things that she had seen done once with the newer recruits back home. She had her goddess powers as well as her angelic ones and it seemed those were in the forefront as she stared down Kesset. "Stand down," she ordered.

"Kess," Sam's voice entered low and firm.

Kesset looked at Hibah and then Sam. Sam wasn't directly challenging him but the authority was there and he was impressed with it. He recognized Hibah's authority since she was royalty and it was automatic. Between the two of them, his training kicked in despite his instincts to just take charge and start ripping heads off. "Fine," he said lowering his wings. He gestured at the weasel, "You better tell them everything or else."

Everyone watched as Kesset turned and stalked off to a corner. Sam and Dean weren't surprised when he turned and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked like one of those statues. He wasn't going anywhere and his training was kicking in. Dean looked from the guard and then to Hibah and said, "Nice work Ninja."

"Training, Amitz."

Dean would accept anything. At this point though, he could understand Kesset's frustration. He was afraid he was going to have to pull out the arsenal that he had used on Alistair. Except this wasn't a demon. This was a human, a human who made the choice to fuck with his girl. Knowing Angela, Dean could hear her trying to clarify a few things but that wouldn't make a difference. He looked towards his brother who was holding the weasel and demanding again where the ass hat Carter was when the door knocked.

Everyone tensed as Dean checked who it was. The look on his face told everyone he was surprised when he opened the door and demanded, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Cary walked in like it was nothing well aware that there was more likely a devil's trap there but he had a job to do. "Just checking and seeing how your way is doing when mine was so much better." He turned to see Austin looking at him with a narrowed look. "And I can see you are still spinning your wheels."

"Dammit, I said no, Cary. No way I'm gonna set the bastard that tried to kill her before free," Dean said. He made to grab the demon but the bastard side stepped him.

"I figured you wouldn't want to talk to the Venator. But you said you needed a hunter and he is the best one. I doubt the vamp here has bene helpful."

"More than you know," Sam replied, not relinquishing his grip on the weasel. "Like what Dean said, what the fuck do you want?"

"Seeing how you are doing and given that you haven't found her yet, thinking you're stuck." Cary looked around and noted that Kesset was barely restraining himself since he had seen him. He noticed Hibah but chose to ignore her since that wasn't what he was supposed to be doing. He turned towards the Winchesters and continued, "And it appears that you are so I'll help."

"In exchange for what?"

Cary had to admit that the Winchesters never disappointed him. They knew what he was about and they weren't going to get pulled into a deal trap. Seemed they learned their lesson from the last time. "No exchange."

Dean wasn't convinced, "To hell with that. Every time we've encountered you, there was always something you needed in exchange."

"Yeah and if you remember I was allowed to live another encounter." Cary shook his head and rolled his eyes slightly. "You really think I would fuck with her. Hell these bastards are stupid if they attempt that." He gestured at the weasel Sam was holding against the wall. "Them doing that is just to make you all do something stupid."

"Tell me something I don't know," the weasel piped up only to be slammed into the wall. He glared at Sam as the younger Winchester glared back. "Always knew that you weren't a hunter… siding with the enemy and you are the enemy with your tainted blood. How the fuck did you survive?"

Cary sighed and used his powers to pin the weasel to the wall. He gave a slight push to get Sam to back off but not too soft; couldn't let them think he was a nice guy after all. He looked at the weasel and said, "I've always found you renegades something of an amusement." He took a couple of steps forward and then twisted his wrist.

The weasel started to grimace from the pain. Dean knew that if this guy died, they had nothing. Sam was in the same mindset and started forward as his brother. It was unexpected when they were both flung against the wall and pinned. Cary looked at them and gestured, "You two stay there. You had your chance."

"Sonofabitch," Dean grunted. He then saw Hibah make her move. "Ninja."

Cary turned to look at Hibah who was walking towards him. "You really want to interfere with me, princess? I know who you are and I know that if I attack you that feather brain in the corner will attack." At that moment, he gave a quick look and had Austin pinned against the wall. He looked back at Hibah, "Don't. This comes as a favor to her from someone who would rather have her alive than cross her."

"What the hell… Just gank his ass Ninja," Dean grunted.

"Yes, go ahead and do that but then you'll lose the chance to find her," Cary warned. He had one of his hands out in a stopping gesture towards Hibah. "I know you all want her back but the question is how far qill you go and I know you Winchesters. You've gone far. Dean went to hell for little brother. Little brother decided to play with that annoying bitch Ruby… Have you any idea how far _she_ went for you?"

"No but I know her reasons," Sam replied as he struggled.

Cary chuckled, "Right because she would tell you, stick up your ass. Just know this… This is not a deal between me and her. There is none." He turned away and looked at the weasel and said, "Now that you've seen what I can do… why not just make this easier before I take extreme measures?"

"Fuck you."

Cary sighed. He wasn't going to stick around and play games. He looked at everyone in the room noting that Hibah wanted to charge him but wasn't. She was young for a goddess and was learning what it meant to make hard decisions. He looked at the Avian and noted the agitation. As a guard he wouldn't attack unless his charge was threatened or given the order. He challenged her, "You want to risk losing this chance?"

"Ninja, just do it."

"Yes attack me and lose any chance because I'm in a mood for blood and I'd rather it be this weasel. One less renegade will cause trouble," Cary taunted. He looked at Dean and added, "You really want to go the hard way? You have an easy way out. Too bad he never developed it… right vampire?"

"Don't have the talent," Austin retorted as he struggled. "Empath is mine."

Cary made a snort at that, "Please." He then smoked out and forced his way into Austin.

It was startling to see Cary's meat drop to the ground and Austin's body come off the wall. When he looked up, his eyes were the red like a crossroads demon. Dean had seen that with the reaper Tessa when Azazel possessed her for a short time. "Sonofabitch."

That seemed to spark Hibah to move but she was warned back when Kesset was actually pinned to the wall and he started growling his anger. She stood there looking at the demon possessing the vampire. "What are you doing?"

"Using what the vamp likes to deny having. Empath my ass," Cary said through Austin's body.

The possessed Austin moved towards the weasel renegade and pressed his hands to the prisoner's temples. Cary looked into the weasel faced renegade's eyes and said, "Now you will tell us or this will be most painful."

"As I told you… go screw yourself." The weasel looked at the possessed vampire. Both were now on the shit list to be killed.

"Fine then." Cary then pressed his hands on the weasel's temples. "Now time to exercise the vamp's mind."

The screaming that followed had the Winchesters shouting at the possessed vamp. It was by some sheer luck that no one heard the noise. Cary finished what he was doing allowing the body to drop to the ground and turned to face the Winchesters in Austin's body. Blood was dripping out of the vampire's nose. "Got it. You aren't too far away from them. The old sanitarium at the edge of town is where they are at."

"Sonofabitch." Dean glared at the red eyed vamp.

"I just did you a favor." With that, Cary smoked out and back into his own body. He was gone before anyone could do anything.

* * *

><p>"You okay?"<p>

"Ever been possessed?" Austin wiped the blood from his nose and rubbed his head. He had a massive headache and this wasn't one of those days or nights.

Sam made a slight face and replied, "Uh yeah. Once by a god and once by Angie."

Austin looked at the younger Winchester. They were waiting for Dean to come back from getting supplies. Hibah had returned to her home with Kesset per Sam's request. He felt bad for the kid having to see that. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why a god?"

Sam looked at the vampire. It wasn't conversation to be polite. Austin was clearly interested and it did take his mind off things. "They needed a body to pass through and manifest. It was at the tournament."

"Right. I remember. You skipped out on the last couple. I mean there's no rule for it."

"Actually I was busy." Sam decided not to go into specifics unless it was asked of him. He cleared his throat and looked away while gathering the gear and glanced at the weasel.

"Figured. It's not easy when your mentor went missing and then whatever happened this year." Austin wiped his nose and curse. "Fuck this." He rubbed his forehead.

Sam watched the vampire and asked, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"About what?"

"That you could do what… Cary made you do." Sam got the feeling it was a sensitive subject but he wanted to know. He was well aware what Angela could do and he wondered if it stretched to all vampires.

"I can't. Empath is my talent."

"No bull. I saw what I saw. And I know what Angie can do." Sam gave a pointed look at the vampire. "You know how but you don't use it."

"Alright fine," Austin countered as he threw the tissue into the wastebasket. His nose had stopped bleeding but the headache was still there. "I can delve into minds. Chris can too. The thing is we try not to do it too often because of what happens if you push too hard." He gestured at the weasel lying on the ground.

"But you could have used it and…"

"Just because you can do something doesn't mean you should. You of all people should know that."

Sam didn't say anything but stared at the vampire. Austin was right in that respect. It was just another reminder of those lessons Angela had been trying to teach him and Dean as they traveled. He knew she always tried other options before resorting to the last resort. Finally he said, "You're right."

Austin looked at Sam and noted the slump in the young man's shoulders. He hadn't meant to be harsh but he didn't like being violated like that. He understood why Angela never liked talking about the time with the siren after it happened. "Look Sam…"

"No you're right. It's why I came to you and not took… Cary's suggestion." Sam ran a hand through his hair. "And I learned my lesson… about the demon blood."

"About that…"

"I get it Austin." Sam waved off the vampire, not willing to talk about it. "Don't worry about it. I'm just sorry about…"

"Hey you didn't tell the demon to do that. You wouldn't. I just don't like the feeling of being possessed." Austin waved his hand in a conciliatory gesture.

"It's… not that bad… when you agree to it."

Austin noticed that Sam suddenly got a little red in the face. He raised a brow, "You know all about possession?"

"Just what I've experienced. Learned a few things from the warrior god of the Nile." Sam shrugged his shoulders since he didn't want to reveal too much but it was going to be inevitable. "Learned how to work Angie's chakram."

Austin recognized deflection when he heard it and could read between the lines. "Really? And here I was thinking you learned it from her."

"Nothing like that."

"Give."

Sam looked at the vampire. Austin was not like Dean in being a pest about it and he actually wasn't afraid of him. True a vampire was stronger than your average human and not to mention the pointy teeth that could rip out your throat and drain your blood, but he wasn't intimidated by the vampire that he actually liked. "No."

"I see you've had practice," Austin replied with a slight grin. His headache was still as bad but it felt relieved with his banter with Sam. "I can only guess that it was that good."

"Don't be like Dean. It wasn't like that and… I don't like it when certain things are twisted like that. Makes it seem like she's cheap."

Austin nodded, knowing full well he would do the same. He was actually jealous of Sam; that he actually had a fairly intimate moment with the woman that essentially set him in the right direction. He thought for a time he was in love with her but not that kind. It was the kind belonging to comrades in arms. So he could see where Sam was going with it and respected that. "Understood… but she doesn't need another brother."

Sam studied Austin, reading between the lines. If he was that obvious… "I know… and… I'm glad I asked you for help. I don't know what I'm going to do when I find this Carter."

"It never is easy. I'll tell you that."

"Can I count on you to…?"

Sam didn't finish the question and Austin didn't need him to. He simply nodded and said, "Don't worry about it."

Nothing more was said when Dean came back saying, "Hey I scouted it out and that worm was right. How you doing Austin?"

"Headache but I'll live." Austin shrugged. He could go for some blood but he didn't really need it. Besides if things were going down the way he suspected they would, he was going to be seeing a lot of it and he hoped that he would be able to keep the Winchesters from getting too far out. "How's the kid?"

Dean looked at the vampire and glanced at Sam. "Hibah's fine. Just trying to understand the predicament."

"Dean, she wanted to help and she was trying. She didn't expect this." Sam ran his hand through his hair again. "Shouldn't have talked to Cary."

"Don't, Sam. You and I both know that rat would have found out one way or another and if not this way… maybe another and ten times worse."

"And it makes me wonder why he hasn't been…" Austin made a slashing gesture across his throat. He didn't understand how the demon was allowed to live. True he had an inkling but even he eventually disposed of the stoolies when they really backstabbed him. Or he didn't deal with them at all and only with the undercovers.

"It was Angie's call," Sam explained. "I don't like him either but he has given useful information every now and then. I'm just sorry that…" He gestured at everything. There was no need to go into a whole lot of detail.

"I see." It was all Austin needed to say. She always was different in dealing with things. It was why there were those that loved, hated and worshiped her. She drew people to her and they would do what they could. Granted sometimes it was in the wrong way but it ended up working out since he knew she would always strive to make the best choice even if there were some shady parts to the whole thing. Looking at the Winchesters he asked, "So what's the plan?"

"We could go charging in. They are human after all," Dean pointed out. "Stake out, sneak in and…"

"That would work," Austin allowed, "If you disregarded that they are renegades and one you've encountered previously. No doubt he is expecting you. He'll be waiting for you to barge in and then… You know what they would do."

"Alright," Dena acquiesced, "What do you suggest?" He looked at the vampire with a hard look. It wasn't intended to be rude. Rather it was two soldiers who were planning an attack and both had ideas that were good and could go bad and ugly.

It was Sam that brought up a suggestion, "What about him?" He gestured at the whimpering renegade. At the look he was getting he explained, "Look that other guy Jonas was in charge right? He was supposed to set the trap and then… deliver me on a silver platter."

"Yeah and Ninja killed him. So what are we gonna do about that?" Dean looked at his brother for some clarification. They knew the location but they needed a plan of attack.

Austin understood what Sam was getting at. It was going to take some work but… Since the demon forced him to use telepathy again, there was a chance. He wouldn't like it but… It was one of those calls and he understood why his old friend and comrade stressed that lesson so long ago when they did their first job together… much to Christian's amusement. He spoke up, "I think Sam means to use the weasel to go in as bringing a message to Carter. Let him think that Jonas is on his way with the prize." He made a slight face at that.

Dean for his part listened and knew that was what Sam had in mind when he confirmed it. This did sound like a crazy plan but hey, crazy did work on occasion and it seemed to work for them. He nodded, "Alright then. So he goes in and while their talking…"

"We sneak in. First job is to find her. Then I'm sure the dog and I can take care of the rest," Austin replied with a firm look.

"Maybe," Sam replied, "But how about this…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Looks like Cary decided to pull and Azazel and now they know where and coming up with a plan. Keep watching for more of To Hell and Back...


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_Know that I only do this because I am sentimental. I like you, sweetheart._

Angela hummed to herself as she took stock of where she was at. She knew that she was still strung up like those large fish or even the pigs she once saw at a slaughterhouse. It was not a pretty picture in her mind but it was close enough to how she felt about things. _Yeah you like me Crowley._

She knew the drugs were taking a toll on her body. She was feeling like she was on the crazy train. Maybe she was since she actually talked to Crowley. At least she thought she did. She was certain that she didn't make a deal. That would have just made the nightmare worse.

_The only reason that I'm helping you is because I know a winning horse when I see one._

_Yeah I'm a prize filly to you._ Angela blinked blearily as the room came into focus. She took in the shadows. She was certain one looked like Lucifer or some old shadow from the past.

_This is how it's gonna work love. I give the Winchesters a little push and then you do what you do best._

Angela snorted as she recalled her supposed conversation with Crowley. The bastard said that he wasn't out to make a deal. Actually she couldn't say that the conversation was a product of her imagination. The demon was real enough the way he touched her. She couldn't trust her vision but her other senses were alert… well except for maybe touch. She didn't really let pain get to her anymore unless she thought about it.

She wasn't sure what Crowley meant when he said that he would give a helping hand in giving the nudge to the boys. She accepted that it was going to produce difficulties when she did make it back. Cary was toeing the line but Crowley… and the fact that she had gone to him for help in trying to change the conditions of Dean's deal… It wasn't going to sit well. She wouldn't blame them. Then again that was how she rolled.

She always was the one to look for alternative means of getting a job done. Often it was barely toeing the line and she crossed it on occasion. She hadn't forgotten those times and those times produced equal love and hate. Hell she met the product of that. Carter was a casualty of her… brashness? Callousness? What word was there to describe the fact that she hadn't really cared about first Carter's father and then Carter himself but rather about chasing the demon that killed the person that was her best friend? She definitely was the worst person to be around whether it was friend or foe and maybe…

A noise caught her attention and she looked up slightly to look towards the door. It was a bit muffled and while her hearing was fairly superior to a normal human's, she still was not able to discern anything. She attributed it partially to the fact that she was pretty much beaten up and looked like hell. Well she had been there and had come out worse.

She took a breath and winced at the pain that hit her torso. She took slow breaths to ascertain her injuries. Aside from the bruises, the broken leg, the dislocated leg, the burns and the Taser burns… she could detect that a couple of her ribs were broken and/or bruised. Her lungs felt wet and it didn't help that they nearly tried to drown her. She couldn't take deep breaths and that was not going to go over well.

_Well I always was a glutton for punishment._

_ Don't hurt yourself, Angie._

Angela let out a slow breath and it turned into a sigh as she lowered her head. She didn't have the strength to hold it up and her limbs felt stiff from being suspended like she was. She was able to withstand physical punishment but her mind was her own worst enemy. It was a secret she had learned and exploited when she became the topside version of Alistair. Now it was working against her. She really did live up to Morpheus' teasing. There were things she regretted deeply and while she acknowledged it was beyond her control…

She had been too late to save Mary. Yet she still came because she had to try. She raced into the burning house to look for her but her nose told her the story. She could smell the burning flesh as she stood in that house. She was lucky that no one noticed her go in and out but she did notice John and the boys huddled by the Impala. The look on their faces and the taunting by Azazel since he managed to stick around; it was like he knew she would be there. It was why she avoided close relationships… it hurt less when it came back to bite her in the ass. But she couldn't stay away from the Winchesters. She couldn't stay away from Sam and it…

_Come on Angie. It's Halloween._

_ I hate Halloween._

_ You hate everything._

_ Not everything… I like philosophy._

"You know I trusted you. I thought you were my friend."

Angela slowly looked up and blinked. There went her mind again. She wasn't wrong when she assumed it was the drugs working their thing on her. She felt a pang in her heart and in her lower back as she remembered what seemed a lifetime ago. She looked at the hallucination and replied, "You were Jess."

Jessica, or rather the hallucination of her, looked at Angela. There was blood on her middle as she looked at her with an almost curious look. "And would a friend let this happen to me?" She looked at the position Angela was in and added with a slight 'oh well' shrug, "Well looks like you got a comeuppance."

"You don't know a thing about it. I've been dealing with it for centuries."

"Yeah about that… Were you really trying to get the demon or not?"

Angela looked at Jess and raised her brow though it hurt her face as she felt a cut on her brow pull a little and the bruising was just… awful. "I came for you, Jess. I came to watch over you."

"And look where that got us." Jess gestured around the room to make a point before gesturing towards the bloody spot on her middle. "Did you even tell Sam you were there?"

"Probably should have. Would give all the excuse I need to leave." Angela shook her head much like a drunk person trying to blow someone off. It hid how much that one secret hurt because she had been honest with Sam. She just… "People around me have a tendency to get hurt… or worse."

"Tell me about it. Crash and burn."

Angela wanted to laugh at that and managed to get a chuckle out. "Certainly did. By the way, the phone call was a nice touch."

"And here I was thinking that you would blame that on the… whatever that thing was." Jess smirked at Angela and it turned into a chuckle. "Couldn't let you forget me now."

"Right. The breaking of the second seal."

"That was a fine moment."

Angela snorted at that. She hadn't really elaborated on that when she was helping Bobby and the boys when the second seal broke. She did tell them she saw Henrikson and while he was pissed, he did forgive her. Then there was Jess. It put her in a funk for a time and she ended up messing up her hands for that with her hard hours of training. "Yep and my solution to that was to run and hide. Hidey hole…"

"Isn't that what you do best?"

"Maybe." Angela clicked her tongue on her teeth. She could hear the muffled sounds of talking going on. They thought she lost it anyway since she was pumped on drugs. She then thought of another job and…

"No, pushing away people is what she does best."

Angela looked up and forced out a chuckle, "Oh this is good. It wouldn't be complete without you. Hi Madison."

Madison looked at Angela along with Jess. She gave a grim expression. "Don't treat this as a social call. _You_ were the one who left me to die."

"Actually you refused my help. I don't know why since I didn't care enough about my own life to give you a chance. Funny thing is that it worked." Angela twisted her wrists and felt the burn but it eased the tension slightly in her arms. She was going to be cramped for a while. "I ended up nearly dying from it but then I bounced back and now I have a knack for canines of a certain breeds following me."

"Actually you had that before all that," Jess countered. "Remember that incident with the beagle Spring semester?"

"How could I forget," Angela uttered in sarcasm. She actually went on instinct with that. She ended up barking at the beagle and he sat down and submitted to her. "It was a fluke." _And the only thing that I need to make this party complete is to have Sam here and really go to town._

_ Angie?_

_And the hits just keep on coming._ Angela didn't respond at first but made a sound. It was picked up by the two hallucinations and Jess was the one that asked, "Is that Sam?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"You should answer. I'm sure that he would love to be in on this conversation," Madison mocked as Angela's face gave a telltale answer.

_Yeah right. This is insane. Maybe Dean was right in that we are insane. I chase freaking monsters for a living._

_ Angie, are you okay?_

Angela heard the worried tone in Sam's thoughts but wasn't going to buy it completely. She was still staring at two people she had a large amount of guilt and feeling responsible for their deaths. It was definitely being on the crazy train. And yet, something told her that it was real. It felt odd since _she_ was the one that instigated the mind talking thing. She wasn't stupid since she remembered those times like when she was looking for Sam at Cold Oak. She made a face at Jess and Madison while she replied, _I'm here Sam. I'm okay._

_ Really?_

She almost made a sound at that. It was like how she got on their case about injuries and the like. Round and round it went. But in there was concern… Sam's concern. It was certainly different from the taunting she was getting from Jess and Madison who were hooting that she was talking to Sam and asking if he was pissed at her yet. She shook her head and replied, _Aside from aches and bruises… I'm okay._

_Angie…_

_It's okay Sam. I'm just sore and nothing that can't be fixed._

"Not telling him about the leg now?"

Angela made a face at the pair. She would have liked to kick at them but it wasn't in the cards this time. She snorted a little and paused upon hearing the noise outside. She tried to keep her focus. _But I highly doubt that this is sane. I don't even know that it is real._

_ It is._

_ Prove it._

The taunting stopped and there was a pause. Angela took slow breaths, certain that she had imagined the whole thing. It would just be her luck in that case since she was high on whatever the hell Carter gave her. He said he wanted to make her suffer and boy was he on target. She was seeing people she felt responsible and guilty for and she was hearing the one voice or voiced thought that she liked hearing above all else. Oh this was rich. She was caught, hanged, and insane.

_You told me something about what you remembered when you were small. It wasn't a memory like you assumed we wanted to know. You said you felt safe._

Angela blinked and looked up. Jess and Madison were still there. Yet what Sam said to her, that was the truth… though she could be just having an internal conversation with herself. Yet the way how it was said… _Sam…_

_ We're coming Angie._

She felt panic start to rise when she heard that declaration and she stiffened though it ached to do so. She heard Jess and Madison snicker at her but she chose to ignore it. _Don't come. They're waiting… they're… _

_ It's okay. We got a plan._

_ Don't…_

_ I'm coming for you, Angie._

Angela whimpered slightly as the door to the cell opened. She heard voices and footsteps but that didn't matter. What she heard… They couldn't come. They would be walking into an ambush. Not Sam…

_I'm coming for you._

* * *

><p>Carter was getting a little impatient. Jonas was long overdue for bringing in the Winchesters but then again it took patience to hunt these guys down. They would probably be on alert but Jonas was a different breed of hunter altogether. He would have come up with something. That was why he allied himself with him and his weasel of an accomplice. One of them should have come back by now. He was certain of it.<p>

The others were getting impatient too since it was getting bored with the bitch that he dared to once call a friend. He did promise them one of the abominations and not only that, the one who started the world on its path now. From the sounds he picked up earlier and the conversation that was occurring, he had to admit that he was impressed with her resilience. To hold out this long with the type of drugs in her system? It was damned impressive. He really wanted to know how she did it; he was curious despite the hatred he had for her.

"How much longer?"

Carter looked at his man. The others would probably be asking if they weren't on their patrol posts. He replied, "He'll be on his way. You know as well as I not to underestimate the Winchesters. You know the capabilities they possess."

Before his man could say anything there was a sound at the door. Carter looked at it and then at the two that had done much of the work with her. At that moment his phone rang. He answered it and listened to the voice to hear who it was. He replied to the caller, "Good. Let them in." To the two waiting he said, "Well looks like we have something."

He walked towards the door as it was opened to reveal a hunter he only met when he allied with Jonas and another that he was not familiar with. He was wary but he would be willing to listen. Jonas had only brought the other and there was always the probability that he worked with his own set. Carter knew that the renegades were pretty much like the equivalent of crime families or terrorist groups; they all had a general ideal they followed but pretty much operated as individuals or in small groups. They would only ally with each other if they thought it was worthwhile. This new one, he hadn't met but ushered him in all the same, "Come on."

Austin stayed behind the weasel that he had somehow managed to convince to do this. He was lucky that the persuasion Sam used worked since he really didn't want to poke around with the telepathy again. It also helped that Sam made a better case of the worst thing ever happening than Dean did and he was impressed by it but could see why Sam was concerned by where his actions were going. The reason why he could only guess that Sam was aware of it but choosing not to voice it; strange to him but he respected that.

The plan was to use the weasel to gain entrance and the Winchesters would follow with their dog or rather Angela's dog. Austin would maintain his old status as an ex-slayer talking to some like-minded friends, as if that were true, and find a way in. If he could find a way to enable some more angelic friends to come in since the wards were impressive. It had him wondering how that was possible. That is until he met Carter.

"Where is Jonas? And where is the package?"

Austin shifted on his feet and prayed that he didn't need to prompt the weasel into talking. He kept his eye on the two that were in the room with Carter and glanced around. He felt a measure of relief but didn't let his guard down when the weasel replied, "He's on his way. He wanted to have a little fun since… you know."

Austin wanted to cringe since he could only guess. Actually he knew what Jonas was about. The man was a sadist and… After he and Angela separated and he went into teaching, he went on a mission to secure a high profile person who had access to some old artifacts dating back to the time of the Old Religion. He found them and the sight wasn't pretty. He learned it was Jonas and was given permission to give chase. That wasn't a pleasant time.

Carter listened and figured out nearly the same conclusion as Austin came to and replied, "As long as he isn't too badly damaged. There are plenty of people who wish to have a little fun."

"Those that are impure must be made pure," Austin murmured, really disliking that he had to 'adopt' the more religiously aligned doctrine. It was his idea since he knew from experience most of the renegades brushed these kind off and in his opinion that was a stupid thing to do. They were the dangerous kind but… _This better be worth it._

Carter looked at Austin as he realized that he might be dealing with the more religiously inclined. Jonas did say that he knew people and he worked with them. He never thought to question what kind he did and he sort of regretted it but not quite. There had to be a good reason for this. He peered closer at Austin and replied, "True. And it is from experience that those who strive for purity are impure themselves."

"We are all impure," Austin droned on. "Those that live as whom you speak of are impure and we that hunt are impure."

"We are nothing like them you religious freak," one of Carter's men countered as he raised his voice.

Austin shifted his gaze but kept it in the role he had assumed. "Yet that which we have within our veins is impure. A gift and a curse." He made a sign to really emphasize his role. It had been a while since he did undercover work like this but he still had his own personality to work with. "We do the work to cleanse us."

Carter was a little amused at what he was seeing. The calmness that from the religious one was rather impressive. Some he had seen were more forceful and some were quiet. They were all treated the same and he saw that in the manner his two main guys waved him off as being ridiculous. He would indulge though, "You must be doubly impure if you say such things."

"Those that were among the originals suffer more. We hate ourselves but believe in our work. We work to make ourselves worthy." Austin shifted to look directly at Carter. "It's why this one is interested in what you have in mind."

Carter nodded. An original. That meant… "I admit that I never would have pegged you to be a vamp."

"The originals were selected for specific reasons that were left up to the one that created us. She was a prophet and… prophets can fall." Austin inwardly wanted to throw up at that since it sounded like the most ridiculous thing he had heard of but he needed to buy the Winchesters time to get through. "A shame but necessary," he added.

"I'm inclined to agree on some level. I do find it interesting that there are those that should be hunted that feel the same." Carter eyed Austin appreciatively. "Jonas must have known what he was getting when you signed on."

"He came to me. This one," Austin gestured at the weasel, "made the introductions."

"Still one wouldn't see…"

"One wouldn't see a religious freak working with one of the more efficient of us."

Austin kept his thoughts to himself and figured that would be about right. Then again he knew a side of Jonas that few did. Once he told Angela about it in one of their brief meetings and she merely said that there was always going to be someone like that around. He didn't question it at the time but he remembered how she looked when she said it. It was like she was remembering a previous encounter. It wouldn't have surprised him in the least. Looking at Carter and the others and seeing that they were expecting some sort of comeback, he was prepared to say something when the weasel beside him said, "Jonas has peculiar tastes. This one just happened to impress him. Mostly with his skill set."

Austin hid his surprise and merely looked ahead. When they told the weasel what he was supposed to do, he was reluctant but he did it. He was only to get him in the door and Austin would do the rest. This was a little unusual.

Carter didn't seem to care and looked at Austin with an interested eye. "I see. So tell me, friend, what can you do that has Jonas so impressed?"

"This one can get in when no others can," Austin answered. It was like what Angela told him when they did use covers: the closer the lie is to the truth, the more the person you're telling it to will believe it. Austin didn't doubt her but he was fairly certain that there was more to Carter and he did escape certain death from her. There had to be a reason for that. "Most don't pay attention to this one. This one appears harmless. It is their mistake. And the impure becomes pure."

Carter nodded figuring that was partially why Jonas would pick this one to stand with him. "I like you. Seems that you know a thing or two." He then looked at the weasel, "So how much time before Jonas brings in the prize?"

"He said at least ten. He had to get a little rough since big brother decided to come and play. Wasn't a good match. Jonas kicked his ass like it was nothing."

That brought laughter and a few chuckles. It certainly was a pretty good response and it was always good to hear how those that needed to be taken care of were taken care of. It was a step forward in their work… and Austin wanted to snort at the whole thing. He didn't though since he had a role to play. He merely lowered his head to indicate approval and he crossed his fingers behind his back mentally.

The laughter was halted when a noise caught their attention. Austin didn't make a move but he looked around with them. He could hear the dog barking and a crash. There were shouts as well as crashing sounds. Austin looked at who else was in the room just as one of the renegades came flying through the door in a shower of splintered wood. It was followed by a really pissed off Avian and behind him were the Winchesters. _Nice timing._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Looks like Angie has a moment with shadows from the past and looks like a plan is in action with Austin going in first. Keep watching for more To Hell and Back...


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"This isn't right."

"I'm with ya on that but let's face it bro… three guardians? Excessive." Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the old sanitarium below.

"Kesset needs this," Hibah said as she watched with an intense gaze. "Three would put the Winchesters in unnecessary danger. Ima wouldn't like it."

"Tell me about it," Gabriel replied keeping his arms crossed over his chest. It kept him from overreacting since all he wanted to do was to go down there and start smiting things. He glanced at Hibah who was watching. He wanted to put his arm around her but her posture said that she was not in a receptive mood. She was a chip off the old block from both her parents. "I do have to admit that you have a knack for this."

"If you mean disregarding rules…" Castiel turned to look at his older brother. He gave a hard stare. "This is a gamble."

Hibah glanced at Castiel and replied, "A chance you would have exploited at one point in the past. No?" She raised her brow at the angel.

Castiel looked at Hibah in the eye. "At one point. But this…" He looked away and down at the scene unfold below. There were too many. It was like the last time with these renegades and they weren't under the alliance with a demon. Not to mention… "It could go bad."

Hibah looked down at the scene. She could see the chaos that was starting to occur and the rush of men. It was a gamble when she let the demon continue to possess the vampire Austin. The demon was right in that if she attacked and he defended himself Kesset would have been forced to defend her and that would have been bad. Kesset was under a lot of pressure since he was struggling against his natural rage as well as his anxiety of his missing charge.

It had been a risk when Kesset agreed after being summoned to be Angela's guardian. It was true that Avians made the best guardians. They were steadfast and loyal and when provoked, they employed a berserker fury that have been known for leveling buildings and laying waste to regions. The downside was that their emotions were extremely volatile. Depression could send them into fury if a perceived wrong was evident as well as anger. Emotional equilibrium was a weapon that was often used against them and led to the reduction in numbers. Few possessed the ability to hold out against their natural tendencies. Kesset was one such individual like his father but even the most resilient could break. It was just a matter of when.

The fact that the Winchesters asked Kesset to come as backup… that was a risk. Hibah knew this when she told him that his place was with them and not her. "I know. But… he needs to be there. It's been suppressed for too long."

Castiel looked up and took a couple of steps closer. "You do see the risks. Kesset is Angela's guardian. She is the only one to get him to stop." He looked down and took a step. "We should be down there. He will listen to you."

Gabriel knew that too. He realized the ramifications of what was being said. "Cassy's right Hibah. You have to call the kid off or we go down there to restrain him. If it's that bad and he can't differentiate between friend and foe…"

Hibah had assessed that risk when she observed the Winchesters and the vampire making their plans. She had shamelessly listened in after letting them think she went home. It was that instant, the moment the demon Cary challenged her to attack him, she saw a plan unfold. She didn't want to let the renegade suffer needlessly and she would have stopped them but she did have Kesset to worry about; it was a hard choice. It was one that she would think about for the longest of times… well practically for eternity.

"Hibah, we have to restrain the kid. I like him a lot and I'd rather him be alive and himself than alive and hating himself." Gabriel was ready to jump in and if he had to reveal himself yet again to the Winchesters, it would be worth it.

"No."

Both angels looked at Hibah like she had gone crazy. She looked back at them. She didn't like it either but she was certain. She had seen things that panged her heart when she walked the dreamscape with Sam and no doubt he saw it too. She also saw clearly the change in Sam. She explained, "There is still a chance."

Gabriel raised his brow and narrowed his eyes at his daughter. He took in her expression and realized what she was getting at. He blinked when he saw, at least he thought he saw, her plan. "You don't mean to try that do you?" He looked at his daughter with a look to try and be fatherly and demand an answer.

Castiel took in the standoff between father and daughter. He knew Hibah's parentage. He had known since he first held her as a baby. He kept his silence since he still had a bond with Gabriel. They may have had differences, the most recent still fresh in his mind. "Hibah, what are you doing?"

"She aims to stir the pot little brother." Gabriel stared at his daughter as she looked at the pair of angels. "She wants Sam to take control."

Castiel looked at her and blinked as it dawned on what she was intending. He looked at Gabriel and asked, "Are you saying…?"

"Yes," Hibah said, "I want Abba to do what he has always done and that is to save Ima."

"But you know the power of guardianship. I think your mother made sure you learn that." Gabriel looked at Hibah. "You know what will happen if it goes wrong. And the kid is an Avian and they are not the best to tangle with on this kind of thing."

"It is why their numbers are few," Castiel added. He was concerned that this would not go the way she intended since the Winchesters often had a plan and more often it was shunted sideways. They may end up in the place they wanted but the way it went down… it wasn't always good.

"I know the risks, Dad," Hibah replied, acknowledging Gabriel's status. It wasn't like it was a big secret with regards to Castiel. "But Sam can do it."

"I don't know kiddo."

Hibah looked at the pair of angels. They were alarmed and had every right to be. It was a risk since she was essentially trying to get Sam to exert the alpha male that was hiding in there. She had noticed it as a child… technically she still was one… and when she was in the dreamscape it was there. Plus the manner in which he almost wanted to take charge from the vampire.

There was one way a guardian could be taken control of if their charge was unable to back them down. It worked with an alpha personality but it was extremely rare. Guardians were territorial by nature and with Avians… it was like trying to diffuse a bomb. Hibah though was confident that Sam could do it. "He can do it. I know he can."

Gabriel shook his head at that. He believed his daughter knew what she was doing but he had been at this game longer than she had. He knew the price that could be paid and he didn't want his Cat to suffer anymore. He glanced at Castiel and could tell that angel was not taking this well either. Running a hand through his hair he said, "Hibah, the odds of this actually working are the equivalent of a starship navigating an asteroid field."

Hibah raised her brow since she wasn't familiar with that reference and it was clear that Castiel wasn't either. Still she got the point he was making. "I know but…"

"I'll be straight up honest with you," Gabriel interrupted. He wasn't upset but it didn't help that he was already agitated by the whole thing from start to when their connection was dampened to now. "Me and Cassy here are in the same boat as Kess. The only reason we're not down there and not going nuts is because we're angels and…" He gave a slight shake of his head.

"And you and Uncle Cas interfere at times but not always evident. You look after Ima." Hibah paused and looked down at her feet and sighed. She then looked back up at the two angels. "I know Abba can do it. He cares for Ima." She put a fist over her chest and gently tapped it where her heart would be.

Gabriel studied his daughter as she tapped her chest. She was just exploring the potential of her powers since it was clear that she had inherited angelic as well as godly powers. He knew she had her mother's gift and that was her way of signifying she had used her abilities but he got that there was more to it. She had been raised by his Cat and the Winchesters. She had watched and learned from them and he couldn't help but wonder if this was more towards that admiration a child has for their parent.

"It isn't worth the risk Hibah. And I am not speaking of Angela's importance as Absolution." Castiel shuffled on his feet. He turned to look down at the scene when a noise caught their attention. "Kesset is going on a rampage."

Gabriel couldn't stand it then. If something happened to the Winchesters there would be worse than hell to pay with his Cat. And that was if she was told exactly what happened. "Come on, Cas."

"Wait Dad."

"Hibah…"

"Please, Castiel." Hibah looked at the two angels. It was killing her as much as it was them. She may not have a guardian bond but she did have a bond it was the kind that would hurt if things did go wrong. She wasn't just taking a risk with them, but with her too. She gave a worried frown as she repeated, "Please. Just let him try."

Gabriel was itching and he was in a better position to take care of Kesset. Castiel would have been tactical support. He was ready to go but he hesitated. He looked at his daughter. He knew it wasn't just him and Castiel that would suffer. She would too and he, being a father, wasn't in the mood to let that happen. Yet something in her gaze begged of him to trust her.

_You've always been there for me Gabe. Even when we were… you know. I always trusted that you would be there…_

Gabriel glanced at Castiel. The angel hadn't moved either even though he was tempted to do so. He looked at Hibah who was nearing the point of begging. "I better not regret this," he whispered. His eyes glittered dangerously since he was fighting his first instincts.

"You won't," Hibah replied as she noted the hard looks coming from the angels. She looked at them for a minute more before looking down at the scene. "Give Abba a chance."

Gabriel looked at his daughter. He knew that this was a big gamble. She was a little young to become involved in the affairs of mortals. She hadn't had the experience like he had and even he was a little young when it concerned things about humans and their emotions. Yet his greatest lessons came from his Cat. What she went through… He glanced at Castiel and his brother glanced below for a moment before looking back up at him and nodded. That was the answer he needed. He looked towards Hibah and said, "Alright kiddo. But the second it goes south, we go in. Got it?"

"I understand." Hibah looked at her father and noticed his expression. He was worried and he had every right to be about her surrogate mother. This time though it was about her surrogate father. She found it odd but it was something to think about. At this moment he needed reassurance. She added, "He can do it. He will do it."

"I hope you're right kiddo," Gabriel replied more for her sake than his or Angela's. He looked down to survey everything. "Cause… if anything happens…"

"It will break her," Castiel finished. He stood in his spot, his hands clenching and unclenching.

Hibah heard them both. She nodded and hummed. She knew that this was a huge risk and maybe she was biting off more than she could chew. She knew the risks like everyone else and yet this decision was based off of what she had sensed since she was little. She prayed that she was right in her assessment and she believed. Maybe that was enough. "Faith… hope… and love," she murmured. Louder she said, "It's there. He will do it."

* * *

><p>It was too quiet about the place and there were multiple floors to cover. It seemed like an endless task but there was one distinct advantage the Winchesters had; they had a dog and she was not ordinary dog but a Wilder. Sam patted the dog on the shoulder feeling confident that Lilah would be able to sniff out where Angela was and that was by following Austin's scent. He glanced at his brother who was behind him and bringing up the rear was Kesset.<p>

"This better work Sam," Dean said as he checked his corners.

"It will," Sam replied as he looked ahead. "Lilah's got Austin's scent." He followed dog as she led the way and sniffed.

Dean watched as his brother seemed to fall naturally into a routine with the dog. He couldn't really complain since he had done the same with Sasha. To be honest, he was still on the fence with Lilah since she was the new dog. True she had watched out for his girl especially during that last stint with these bastards and that demon bitch Lenya, but he just wasn't sure about the dog. He accepted her though since he had plenty of verification. Mostly it was just his wariness of dogs.

In all honesty, Dean was willing to follow Sam's lead on this one. Since this thing started, his brother was still stewing in the guilt but he was also focused and determined. Yeah it was like that on the job but it was different this time around. Dean was willing to hope that it had to do with Sam's feelings for Angela and that it was more than the platonic stuff.

Looking around, Dean got the feeling that it was much too quiet for his liking. It was agreeable to Kesset who ruffled his feathers and muttered, "This is pointless. I can find this fiend and end this."

Dean was about ready to turn and give Kesset a talking to. He seriously was getting bone tired trying to ward off the pissed off Avian. He felt bad for him since he was trying so hard to stay essentially sane and not go off the deep end. He didn't have to since Sam paused in what he was doing and turned to look at the Avian. Dean thought that his brother was going to actually instigate a fight or something given that he stood there and looked Kesset in the eye like he was challenging him. First instinct had Dean want to go and protect his little brother but it was overridden by the manner in which Sam was carrying himself.

Sam looked Kesset in the eye. He felt for the guard since he was well aware of the struggle he was having with his nature and his guilt; he was dealing with that himself. It was like he knew that Kesset needed a guiding hand that was more than Dean's attempts a being reasonable. It was one of those moments he wished that Angela was around but she wasn't. Looking at Kesset, he said, "Hey, Kess. I know you want nothing more to do than rip their heads off; I'm with you on that. But I need you to pull it together. I need you to watch our backs. Be what you are and that is being a member of the Royal Guard. You got me?"

It was a tense moment from Dean's view since Kesset looked like he was going to grab Sam and toss him to the side. Kesset's wings fluttered slightly but you could hear the feathers rustle but he never broke contact with Sam's gaze. Finally Kesset said, "I will follow."

It was enough to get the party going again until they chanced upon a couple of guards. Lilah took out one by charging forward and her powerful jaws snapped on the neck. Kesset took out the other by coming up from behind and snapping his neck. He merely blinked at the body before glancing at the Winchesters and receiving the move ahead from Sam.

There were several more guards that they took out. Dean knew that they couldn't just let them go. These guys were bad news. He remembered full well what they almost came close to doing and what Angela had to do to thin their numbers… She managed to tell him afterwards when they had gotten back together but it was very bare bones. He had always known that she had blood on her hands but the fact that she carried such remorse… it was why he loved her as much as he loved Sam. He would protect her and be there for her if she needed it.

Dean was concerned that Sam was being well… more like him. He wasn't showing emotion. It was almost like when he killed Jake Talley that long ago. Sam was focused and determined to find her but Dean didn't want it to come at the cost to his brother's soul. He didn't say anything though but continued to watch his brother's back as they pushed forward with Lilah in the lead. He was concerned that there were a lot more of these renegade bastards than he thought but then again maybe that was the point. And he was worried.

They had managed to get through with stealth so to speak the first two floors of the three-story building. There were patrols that they managed to take out. The goal was to get as close as they could without raising a ruckus. They did ask how close they were but the response was always the same, which was basically the renegades weren't giving them squat. It was testing on Kesset's patience but he held fast to the "order" that Sam had given him though it was obvious to everyone that if he wasn't appeased either by blood or his charge was alive… he was going to go berserk on them.

It was a door and behind it was more than the two man patrols they had come across previously. It was not going to be easy if Winchester luck was anything to go by. Sam looked back at his brother and a quick glance at Kesset. They had to breach the room and it was not like they had any explosives or anything. All they had were their guns, a dog and one pissed off Avian. Sam listened through the door at the muffled sounds and then looked towards Dean, "How do you want do this?"

"Your rodeo man," Dean offered since that was what it seemed like since they started this.

"Direct approach works best," Kesset offered unblinkingly.

Sam and Dean looked at the Avian who was standing as calmly as he could. This was the most calm they had ever seen him since this thing started and had them thinking that it was the calm before the storm. If that was the case, they really needed to watch out for him. Still his idea wasn't half bad and Sam looked at his brother and offered, "Better than nothing."

Dean had to agree with that. It wasn't like they had time to go back out and go around or crawl out of a window. That was something their girl could do if only to show off as he would tease her about on occasion. Direct approach worked. They just had to give the give 'em hell attitude if they were going to make it through. He nodded, "Let's do it."

Sam nodded back and looked at Kesset, "Kess, I need you to bring up the rear."

"As you wish."

Sam felt his lip twitch slightly since he wasn't used to Kesset's ready acceptance of his authority though he suspected it had more to do with their stare off previously. It was just awkward that Kesset suddenly went almost subservient but he was willing to work with it. As long as he wasn't going to go murderous on them; he was having trouble with that himself and he knew he wasn't doing too good of a job hiding it from Dean. It had been hard to just make it this far since he had been nothing but feeling angry because all he could think about was that this Carter might have hurt Angela and that… It was a lot to not go postal on them but he didn't feel sorry for them one bit. He just hoped that when he found her that she would understand.

Looking back at the door, Sam was ready to kick it in when Kesset said, "Let me, Sam. You and Dean will be in a better position to go right in."

Sam looked at the guard and nodded, "Do it."

Kesset turned his gaze towards the door and focused on it. Using his wings, he gave a powerful snap forward that knocked the door right off its hinges. There was a grunt from the other side indicating that it hit someone and his lip curled in satisfaction. He waited while Sam and Dean charged in following Lilah who was snarling and growling halfway into the room.

It was a group of maybe five or six renegades and a couple more came in from a side room. It was a fist fight at first but took a deadly turn the moment one of the renegades pulled a weapon. It was quick work that Dean pulled out his gun but was beaten to it by Sam. It turned into a combination of fighting with fists and bringing the gun to the fistfight as they plowed through the room. Lilah managed to grab onto the arm of one of the renegades as she charged in order to prevent them from aiming at Sam. Her momentum had the guy spin with the force she had and he was down for the count.

Dean gave a punch to one guy but was grabbed from behind by another in a bear hug… and it was tight. He gritted his teeth as he struggled against his captor and he was powerless to help his brother who was battling his own problems. "Let go you sonofabitch."

"You came barging in here," his captor replied, "And for what? Walking right into the lion's den."

"Yeah right," Dean struggled as he drove an elbow into the guy's gut. It made the grip loosen and he was able to slip free. At that point his brother had moved on but he had Lilah there who managed to grab his guy and give a powerful yank. Dean was certain he heard bones snap judging from the grunt. He looked at the dog and said, "Your timing is pretty good, mutt."

Lilah gave a bark as she turned and gave a growl behind Dean. That was his signal to turn around. Sure enough there were about three more that hadn't been taken down either knocked unconscious to just plain dead. He got the feeling that this was going to get a lot more intense. He looked at Lilah and asked mostly to alleviate the tension a little since Sam was nowhere to be found and the same went for Kesset, "You want the right or the left?"

In the meantime, Sam plowed ahead. He knew he was close. He couldn't tell why but it did feel similar to when he and Dean had to steal Angela's body when she was dead but not dead. He went in and took aim and fired at the renegades before they had a chance to get it into their heads to kill him. He felt his control slipping because it felt like they were keeping him from her with each step forward he tried to take.

He came to a door and found that it was locked. He was going to break it down when he felt Kesset's hand on his shoulder and the guard's voice saying, "I've got this."

Sam wasn't going to argue on that. He just murmured, "Take it easy Kess."

"I know," Kesset said before actually slamming his body through the door. He was beyond showing off the fancy tricks. He was ready for brute force now.

The door splintered and Sam followed in behind Kesset and came out pointing his gun to find Austin with the others, probably the ringleader of this. He said, "Let her go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Looks like Hibah is trying a little interference and Gabe and Cas are itching for a fight. Sam and Dean are plowing their way through with Kess and Lilah on their way to take down Carter. Keep watching for more To Hell and Back...


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Carter wasn't expecting the break in. He was surprised that Sam managed to get past all the patrols though he conceded that it was probably because he had help from the Avian and a dog as well as his brother. It was a well-played maneuver but he wasn't going to give up that easily since he had a few surprises up his sleeves. He took in the gun pointed at him and gestured subtly to his men and mocked, "Let who go?"

Sam was going to answer but Kesset did first, his anger clearly showing, "Don't toy with me you insignificant meat sack."

"Kess." It was all Sam needed to keep Kesset from going on a rampage right there. He was relieved that the guard was listening to him in some respect. He turned his focus to Carter while avoiding looking at Austin. He would play his role as needed. Looking at Carter, Sam repeated, "Where is she?"

Carter took in the fact that the Avian had backed down slightly. He had never heard of a thing done previously. Still he could buy some time. "So you have a pet Avian. Impressive."

"He's not a pet. Now answer the question." Sam had been scanning the room. He had noticed a couple of doors. The place was more like a funhouse from hell than a sanitarium with all the rooms leading to nowhere or somewhere. One of them had to lead to Angela. "Where is Angie?"

"Is that what her name is this time?"

Sam was trying hard not to lose his temper since it was clear Carter was playing games with him. He felt his teeth grind together while he kept his weapon pointed at him. Kesset was formidable looking enough to ward off any funny ideas that the two with Carter might have entertained. It allowed him to focus on one but he wasn't going to let his guard down.

Carter took in Sam's countenance. He noticed that Dean wasn't with him. "Big brother not here with you?"

Sam said nothing. The question rankled a bit like when Patrick the witch asked him something similar. The other side knew them well. It was usually one and where there was one, there was the other. He knew that he had pushed things forward without waiting to see if Dean was following. His focus was torn but directed towards finding her and…

"I guess little brother decided he could stand on his own. But look at how that turned out," Carter ribbed.

"The already impure decided to follow his path," Austin intoned.

Sam knew Austin was playing to his cover but it still rankled. He knew what he had done and he was trying to make amends. Sometimes it just seemed like a lot. He did manage to get out, "Tell me where Angie is and this doesn't have to go further." He really didn't mean it but he was willing to trade freedom for hers.

"Tempting but… no." Carter grinned as he stared at Sam. He could hear the scuffling down the hall and in the other rooms but since the brothers were separated, they were in more trouble than they perceived. "You see Sam… the gal was to get you one way or another. It was just gravy to have her. You after all escaped us the last time. I still wonder how you managed to do that when the poison was near its final stage. You were on your last legs."

Sam blinked a bit but didn't let his gaze falter. "Maybe you underestimated a few things."

"No because that old monkey gave me everything," Carter pointed out. He grinned to give the impression that he was either lying or not. He was leaving it up for Sam to decide. "It was the most potent ever. It should have killed you right then and there. If only that bitch hadn't screwed it up."

Kesset growled at that, "You dare such a thing you cur?"

It would have been funny if the situation hadn't been so serious the manner in which Kesset was speaking. It was like he was struggling not to swear, like it would make a difference, and he was picking words that were less vulgar. In reality he was on his last shreds of control; it was like when a drunken person was trying to make sense when they were talking about whatever before they passed out. Sam knew Kesset was trying and got the feeling that the guard would snap if he was taunted any further.

Carter, on the other hand, didn't care. He chuckled at Kesset's outburst since he was amused by the whole thing. "Of course. Your kind and that thing that looks human but his blood runs with the blood of a demon both need to be exterminated. And to think the cause begun by a freak is a noble one."

"Enough, Carter," Sam demanded, "Where is Angie? Let her go and this doesn't have to end badly."

"And I gave you my answer." Carter took a couple of steps backwards. Time for a little fun. "You know, there are some perks to learning about the other side in order to exterminate it. It is being able to use their talents against them."

It was unexpected when something crashed through and Sam was momentarily distracted. The next second he found himself being thrown into the wall while Kesset was attacked by renegades that been waiting. Sam looked to find that Carter was chuckling at him and he got to his feet while Carter said, "I've learned quite a bit. Now to give you a taste of what I gave her."

Sam had been on the receiving end of witch and demon offensive powers. The worst was feeling that your innards were being twisted around and crushed by an invisible hand. He wasn't going to even talk about what Zachariah did to him; it infuriated him every time he thought about it because of the consequences that followed because of that. This time he was just as infuriated since he was being prevented from finding Angela and while painful, it was the least of his worries.

Carter chuckled at the fact until he felt the tip of a blade on his throat. He looked to see Austin holding a knife at his throat. He looked at him and said, "So you aim to kill me brother for using magic against a taint. Ever hear of fighting fire with fire?"

Austin merely hummed as his gaze shifted into one that few had seen and lived to tell the tale. "Yes," he growled slightly, "And I know its meaning full well."

Carter grinned in pleasure. "Good."

Austin was quick to react to buy Sam time to get to his feet but it wasn't quick enough to deflect the blade that hit the back of his shoulder in a glancing blow. He growled as his fangs protruded in reaction and skidded to a stop to face Carter. The blow was painful but it was hardly anything now that his own blood was heated. He had been forced to keep it in check when Sam was first thrown but he wasn't going to stand it and took a stance.

Carter looked at Austin and chuckled, "So you really do give into the filth you are born from. And that of stray. No wonder she likes your filthy kind."

Austin growled in response since the accusation hit deep. He would have started forward but he was attacked by a renegade and then ganged up on a few leaving Sam alone with Carter. Sam looked at the guy and fired but the renegade took off running and Sam ended up missing. He gave chase though and followed the bastard through a door at the far end of the room he had noticed knowing that it was foolish but enough was enough.

Sam pulled the door open and ran right through. He found himself in a darkened room. The only light was moonlight filtering in forcing him to slow down. It appeared empty in there but he wasn't taking any chances. He moved slowly and kept his gun ready to fire if necessary.

He turned when he heard a sound and came to a full stop. It wasn't like what abandoned buildings had. It sounded… he heard it again and Sam felt his breath hitch. It cost him though.

It came from the left as Sam was spearheaded by a colliding body and rammed into probably furniture only it gave way and he fell to the ground. He reacted by trying to push the body off him and was given an elbow for his trouble. He didn't let up and forced the body back and got to his feet to find that he was in another room that looked like a bathroom or something given the tiling on the floor.

Even with the bad lighting Sam could see dirt, grime and he prayed wasn't blood along with a basin filled with water. He didn't want to think about what went on there. Actually he didn't have time to think about it since his attacker came out and swung right at him with something. Sam didn't know and care and at the moment he couldn't fire his gun since he lost it when he was rammed into there.

Carter grappled with Sam and rammed him into the wall. There was the clink of broken tile hitting the floor as Sam grunted from the impact. "Thought you'd be more impressive. You did manage to move with poison in your system."

Sam gritted his teeth as he got to his feet. He glared at Carter and prepared for the next attack. He was ready for it and blocked the blow and managed to land one on the bastard. He wasn't going to give the bastard the pleasure of a reply. It only seemed to encourage Carter and Sam caught a clout to his side from whatever it was that Carter was swinging at him. It hurt but it wasn't bad and he wrapped his hand around it to keep Carter from trying to swing it again.

It was dark and Sam knew that Carter had the advantage since they had been hiding out there and he probably had time to prepare. He did the best he could defending himself and used what he managed to hold onto the weapon that Carter had been using but Carter wasn't letting go. They both hung on like a pair of kids playing tug-o-war over their favorite toy and swung each other around trying to get the other to let go. It wasn't happening though and they ended up slamming each other into walls or whatever was available to use.

Sam held on until Carter managed to bash his head against the wall to disorient him. The next thing Sam realized was him being bent over and he got a knee to his abdomen and an elbow driven into his back. The double whammy was enough to stun him and he was thrown unceremoniously through a hole in the wall head first like a battering ram.

Sam landed on the ground amidst a shower of debris and coughed from dust going up his nose. He gave a slight moan as he listened to the sound of footsteps fading. He guessed that Carter was taking the long way around… whatever on that. He started to move to get up when the sound from before caught his attention. He looked around towards the source.

It was a soft moan that guided Sam. He felt his breath hitch the moment he saw the sight. She was alive; that much was clear. It was her appearance that had him pause. He could see the blood and the bruising. Slowly he stood up and walked towards her taking in the awkward angle of one of her legs, but the state of her face…

It was a moan of pain, actual pain that had Sam snap. That and the fact she looked so vulnerable and he was glad that it was just him and Kesset and Austin were busy in the other room. His hands clenched into fists as he heard the sounds of footsteps becoming louder. He cast a last look at her and turned to find a vantage point.

Sam waited for Carter to get close and he came out swinging the piece of piping that he had managed to find in the dark. He felt satisfying pleasure at the sound it made against human skin. He was ready to swing again when he heard laughter and Carter stepped into the light made by the moonlight filtering into the room. He narrowed his eyes and felt his breathing heave in anger but his gaze never left Carter.

Carter for his part wiped at the blood that was running from the cut on his head caused by Sam's blow. He grinned as he did it taking pleasure while glancing at his prisoner hanging there helplessly. He mocked Sam, "What has you turn the tide all of a sudden? It couldn't be the sight of her now?" He gestured towards his captive.

Sam felt his throat convulse in anger as he watched Carter lope slowly towards her. "Stay away from her," he warned as he followed Carter.

"A little late for that now aren't you?" Carter taunted Sam as he got close to her and touched her in a provocative manner. He could tell that Sam was barely holding on to any semblance of control. He was loving this. He slowly eased his other hand behind her. "I mean after all… We've pretty much had our way with her."

"If you…"

"Don't even try Sam Winchester. The damage is done. If anything after what we've done it's a miracle to say the least that she is still alive." Carter patted her shoulder, rubbing it into Sam's face that he was touching her. "Still she was fun to play with. I mean she really held out. You know she tried to convince me to turn back on my ways; to remember the boy she remembered?'

Sam paused a little but didn't let it show. So this bastard was from the past apart from when he tried to kill him. "It's what she does. She's a good person."

"She's an abomination. A self-loathing creature that created destruction in an attempt to cleanse her own soul as the religious nuts would say," Carter counted. "She's a selfish bitch who cares more about personal vendettas. She cared more about the demon than saving my father."

"N—not true… stupid."

The distraction paused both sides. To Sam it was a slight relief that she was still alive. To Carter it was more about being amused and he showed it by saying, "Still fighting me? When are you going to get it that you just brought Sam to his doom?"

"Seems that you got that wrong," Sam countered.

"Not really."

"I'm here."

"Yes, but it isn't what you think." Carter grinned as he shifted. He moved his hand to his prisoner's side in a seductive manner. He noted Sam's expression and made a few conclusions. This was too good. "You see… I do want you dead. You pretty much fucked this world up with you setting Lucifer free. But killing you isn't enough. So… say goodbye to the slut." He raised his arm with a knife in his hand, aiming towards her heart.

"No!"

* * *

><p>Angela knew that something was going on the moment she heard gunshots and thuds that sounded like they might be the sounds of splintering wood. She also heard voices. She had been through enough of these to recognize the sound of a room being breached. Someone was coming. It was Sam… just like he promised.<p>

She couldn't open her eyes since it was too tiring to do so but she listened to what was going on the best that she could. She had her hearing even though she was hearing the voices of Madison, Jess and occasionally Mary in her ears. There was also Carter's father Tristian who spoke of her selfishness. She tried to ignore them while she strained to listen. It was only when the door opened as it had so many times before that they finally stopped… for the moment.

The sounds that came next were the sounds of scuffling and she caught the whiff of a familiar scent. As much as she knew that the ruckus was being caused by Sam and Dean and whoever else they brought, she wasn't going to hold her breath. She knew that Carter would have covered his tracks and it did enter her mind that it could be a cruel trick he was playing on her. But she knew that the Winchesters would come. She didn't doubt that. It was the scent though that kept her going.

The people she had come to care for and loved all had a distinctive scent. The one that was slowly filling her nostrils was one that she remembered distinctly. It was the scent that made her feel safe as she admitted not too long ago. She knew that it was Sam in that room and it was confirmed when her sensitive hearing picked up his breaths even after the scuffle in the neighboring room with Carter. She wanted to speak but all that came out was a moan since it still hurt to take a deep breath and speak.

She must have blacked out a little but she heard the muffle of voices. The next thing she knew she felt the touch of Carter on her body. She thought that he was going to start on another torture session and that she must have imagined the whole thing. It wouldn't surprise her. She could hardly tell the difference between the two anymore. Yet she heard Sam's voice and his scent was still there. So this was real. She managed to open her eyes slightly to get a grasp of the situation and realized that Carter had been touching her. She cleared her head to listen in and managed to get out, "N—not true… stupid."

It was enough to have Carter talk like he was amused. He and Sam exchanged a few words and she struggled to make sense of them. She had been out of it and it didn't help that she was still on heavy drugs. She probably wouldn't be able to tell if they had left her system or not. She was seriously fucked up with most of her senses but she still had a few cards to play. And that was if she managed to stay cognizant for the remainder of it.

She sensed it rather than heard anything from Sam or Carter that the shell of the boy she knew had a knife in his hand and he was going to use it killing her. More likely it was going straight towards her heart. It wouldn't surprise her. She would probably do the same thing if she were what she was then. She then heard Sam's plea. That sparked her into action.

Somehow Angela managed to swerve and miss the killing blow. She did feel the knife slice into her skin and it burned. Fucking great that it was adamantium silver. Carter was always one to do his homework and he would have made sure that she was good and dead. As it was, she had no idea how she managed to get momentum and she swung and managed to bring her less injured leg up to give a back kick in Carter's direction.

She must have managed to hit something since she heard Carter grunt. The next thing she knew something hit her like a body block. It hurt like a bitch since she was already hurt and it swung her around like a fricking piñata. It did force her to open her eyes more and she looked around for Sam since she heard him cursing out.

She caught a glimpse of Sam as he rammed Carter into a wall and slugged him at the same time. There was no technique or strategy involved. Sam was just letting loose out on Carter. She could smell blood, both Sam's and Carter's. Sam's blood hit her nose like a those powerful perfumes and it was almost like she could smell his anger but it wasn't anger. It was…

The grunting caught her attention and she managed to look around. Thank God that her sight wasn't too bad. She was disoriented but not blind. She managed to catch Carter as he managed to Sam and turn the tables and was swinging his fist until it occurred to her that the bastard was trying to stab Sam. She started to struggle but she didn't have enough strength. She turned just in time to see the knife head straight towards Sam. It was enough for her to get out, "STOP!"

It was enough for Sam to gain the advantage since Carter paused at the interruption. He had grabbed the offending arm and wrenched his body and threw a hard punch to knock Carter senseless. It didn't stop Carter since he tried going for her again and she couldn't get out of the way. It looked he was going to reach for her neck and strangle her but he never got there. He had been grabbed behind the waist by Sam and flung aside.

It was that moment that Angela saw Sam's expression. She wasn't sure what it was but it matched what she sensed in his blood. She blinked as Sam turned away to follow where he had flung Carter aside. She blinked as she watched Sam disappear. Even though she could see through darkness like a cat would, she couldn't see what Sam was doing. She could hear him and she could smell it.

The sounds of flesh hitting flesh were in her ears. She also heard the grunts and Sam muttering in a near murderous tone. She couldn't pick out the words but she knew that he was pissed. Her throat convulsed as the pain from her injuries started to take its toll on her. The next thing she knew, she heard Carter laughing. It came out like he was choking for air. Then he said, "You think you've won here? You are dead wrong. This is a trap and you just fell into it."

"You are wrong."

"No… no… This wasn't a trap just to kill you. You're too good for that."

"You're finished."

"Maybe physically but what was done here… Ask her. Ask her what it was like to know that you can't go back."

Angela blinked and closed her eyes the moment she heard Sam's growl and the sound of something hitting flesh. There was also that wet sound of blood being spilled and the stench filled her nostrils. She ended up blacking out from the sudden onslaught of the stench. She breathed a word out but it wasn't clear in her mind.

_Angie?_

The soft timbre of Sam's voice filled her ears. Angela took a couple of breaths as she regained consciousness. It was then she heard the hiss of breath. It occurred to her that he was getting a really good look at her injuries… at least to her face. Anything else…

"God, Angie. What did they do to you?"

Angela managed to let out a moan that almost sounded annoyed but it was laced with pain. The relief was letting her discomfort be known. She tried not to let it out when she felt Sam's hands gently reach up her arms and unhook her from the hook she had been hanging from. She couldn't help it though the moment weigh was added to her legs and she let out a moan of pain as her still tied arms were draped around Sam's next. It was relief and agony since she had been hanging there for a long time.

"It's okay Angie. I got you."

The scent was stronger now. It was Sam's scent and reassuring along with his words. She allowed her weight to drop but tried to help as he lowered them both to the ground. She heard the sounds from the other room indicating that whatever had been going on was done. It then shifted to hearing a heartbeat, Sam's heartbeat. She tried to take in a couple of breaths but it was still painful and ending up moaning from the discomfort and starting to hate that she was showing it.

"I'm sorry, Angie."

_What do you have to be sorry for? You came._

More voices entered… at least she thought so. The only thing for certain was that Sam was holding onto her and whispering apologies and calling for Dean. She just sat there with him and closed her eyes in relief that it was over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sam finds Angie and it looks like Carter has been taken care of. What next? Stay tuned for the conclusion of To Hell and Back...


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Dean paced outside the motel room along with Austin and looked around, waiting for Castiel to return. He took a breath as he glanced at the room, tempted to go in but refrained since he wasn't willing to raise havoc. Kesset was patrolling, looking for any sign of trouble… like that was going to happen. They had been through enough.

Dean thought that he was a goner the moment those renegades tried to gang up on him with Lilah. At the last moment Castiel showed up. How and why… Dean wasn't sure except that he knew that he had called to let the angel know where he was. It was fortuitous and Dean didn't feel remorse in killing them. As far as he was concerned, they deserved it.

They moved towards the next room to find Kesset and Austin busy. Kesset was surprisingly reserved but it didn't stop him from killing the renegades. Dean didn't have a problem with it and it seemed that Sam's lead was keeping the kid in check. Austin was another story. Looking at the vampire, he asked, "You okay?"

"I'll be fine. Just been a long time." Austin heaved a sigh as looked around. He was ready to keep nosy people away even though they were in the rooms furthest from any notice. "Never thought…"

"Something from when you and Angie used to run together?"

Austin looked at Dean and gave a slight shrug, "Nothing like that but… close." He looked at nothing before adding, "It's the last resort and it was worth it. It gave Sam the advantage."

Dean wasn't too sure about that. After they dealt with the room, they moved towards the room that Austin said Sam went into. He followed his brother's call to find Sam half sitting and almost falling over while holding onto Angela as if letting her go was going to kill her. It was the sight though that had Dean wanting to throw up.

The bruises and cuts to her face were obvious. He saw the purpling and the split welts. Some of the blood was dried and some was flowing. Her hair looked stringy and matted but then his gaze shifted lower to her arms. He could see the rips in her shirt and where the cloth had been burned away. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she had been stabbed and burned. He even thought that he saw some shock burns on her forearms. The worst were the legs with one he knew was broken and the other looked like it might have been dislocated.

The sight was enough to have Kesset hiss in anger but he visibly seemed to change. It was like that now they found her, he wasn't ready to kill everything that moved. He did resume a patrol mode and guarded the motel. There was even a tree nearby where he would stand on the branches and survey the area. Dean was actually relieved that Kesset was more or less his clueless self. After everything…

They made it back and to Dean it felt like Sam wasn't going to let go of Angela when he picked her up and carried her out to the car. Truth was, he didn't let anyone touch her and Dean wasn't going to argue with him and Austin and Kesset followed suit on that. He watched as his brother put her in the back seat of the Impala trying hard not to aggravate any injuries that they couldn't see at the moment and thought about what he had found.

He saw the body of who he assumed was Carter. It was beaten bloody and a piece of something was sticking out of his chest. It looked like it had been driven into the floor. Dean had no idea what had happened in that room but he did get the idea that it was where Angela had spent the majority of her time with those bastards doing God knew what. It certainly was enough to put Sam on his being a bigger bitch mode and then some.

"I would be concerned that your angel friend is taking longer than necessary," Austin's voice cut into Dean's thoughts.

Dean turned to look at Austin and then at his watch. "Cas is… he's being careful." He didn't want to reveal too much about what was going on with his friend.

Austin, for his part, was willing to let it go. "Commendable since I would do the same."

It was conversation for the sake of it since no one was willing to talk about what happened and no one was willing to get in the way with Sam. Dean leaned against the wall and sighed, "Well Cas would do anything for her."

"I can see that. Angie has a way of even convincing the ones that hate our kind to give a chance. You haven't tried to kill me yet." Austin couldn't help but tease the elder Winchester since he knew what he was about.

"That's still up for debate," Dean retorted back. It had been gruff but there was no bite behind it. His heart wasn't into it but he appreciated what the vampire was trying to do. He did manage to say, "I still owe you for the monkey suit get up. That is like unforgiveable." He offered a slight smile as he slowly let out his breath.

"I was just as ugly as you were then," Austin countered and he crossed his arms over his chest. It was more to keep the shaking in his hands in check. He hadn't elaborated on what he had done while they were in there since Dean had a enough on his mind when it came to what they did to her.

It was a quirk of vampires but certain ones. It had to do with their bloodline; call it a quirk courtesy of the founders of the vampire lineages. After all there was bound to be some considered fuck ups and the like. His just happened to be something similar to what Avians did when they went berserk. It was more of a bloodlust though since the vampire had no qualms about ripping apart the body or draining it of blood; the stench was what drove it. Austin always suspected that was why Angela recruited him for this.

The urge had been strong to just tear his victims apart in there. Austin felt his blood literally sing with the power that lay in his hands and he could smell the fear in those renegades. They hated his kind and anything not remotely human but they were like every other mortal. They were weak, fragile, and cowardly and his desire to punish fed upon that. How he kept control… he owed that to her. She taught him what it meant to touch that part of humanity that all vampires had no matter if they were pureblood, noble or mutts. He chose to merely kick the crap out of them. He had to if only to be there for Sam.

Austin glanced at Dean, not sure if he should say anything about what they had talked about. Personally he thought Carter got off easy but he was proud of Sam. He sensed that the younger Winchester wanted to do more than just kill him. It was that fine line that Angela talked to him about once when they were interrogating Cary of all people. It was after the demon agreed to be her stoolie and walked away with painful reminders of the consequences of not helping out.

"Thanks for your help Austin."

Austin stared at Dean as the elder Winchester looked out into the night sky. "No need. Angie is a friend."

"Nah. She's more to you than that." Dean looked at the vampire. "The way you charged in there… I mean I've been on the job since Dad trained me and Sam and… I know you care about her. I just want to thank you."

Austin blinked at Dean. The man was looking straight ahead so he did the same. "She is a friend… but she saved my life." He hummed a bit since he knew she would say that she just gave him a hand up. "She saved me from becoming one of those things that you would end up hunting. Pointed me in the direction of saving people and hunting things."

"One of her strays?"

"Yeah. She thought I'd be a terrible teacher though."

"Think she likes it when you prove her wrong." Dean shifted his position. "I know she never lets me live it down."

Austin hummed and a grin formed on his lips. It certainly helped ease the tension even though he could feel it coming from the room. He certainly didn't want Sam to suffer more. He huffed a breath as the sound of wings flapping filled the air. He blinked and sighed in relief.

"Huh. Didn't expect this place."

Dean looked at Castiel and his passenger with relief. He knew that Fiona would say she would come when he called and gave the briefest of run downs. She did tell him that if he needed anything that couldn't be done by a normal doctor, he was to give her a call. When she would get there was another story but he figured that he could go to Kesset or Castiel. He replied, "Best we can do Fi. Cas, you had us worried there. Everything good?"

Castiel nodded. It had been a little draining on him and he had been trying to conserve his powers as best as he could. This was an emergency though and he would do it again. Perhaps he shouldn't have interfered but if he hadn't, then Dean would have been in trouble. "I'm fine. We wanted to avoid trouble."

Fiona shot a look at Castiel but didn't say anything about it even though the movement had been noticed by Dean and Austin. She looked at them and explained, "Also a little hard trying to pack a clinic office in a bag. I'm not Mary Poppins you know." Her Irish lilt sounded heavy but only because she was nervous about what had happened. She glanced and asked, "Where's Sam?"

Dean shuffled on his feet. This was the moment of truth. "He's uh with Angie." He cleared his throat and continued, "It's uh… pretty bad and just giving you fair warning that he might be a bigger bitch than usual."

Fiona nodded at that. "Alright. Well I know a thing or two." She started forward but was stopped by Dean. She raised her brow at him.

"I mean…" Dean made a slight face. He full well remembered how Sam reacted when Austin came near to give a hand. "He might not be…"

"Relax Dean. I know a thing or two about overprotective males when it concerns their mates."

Austin made a sound at that that sounded suspiciously like a burst of laughter. Dean merely blinked, not sure if he should say anything. Castiel just maintained his stoic expression, nothing was on his face.

Fiona knew what she was talking about and continued like nothing had interrupted her, "Also I know a thing or two because I had to deal with Sam previously. Remember?" She gave a slight movement of her head.

"Okay. Just that… Angie is hurt real bad and if Sam thinks you're gonna hurt her more…"

"I got it covered. You three have the right idea of staying out here." Fiona wasn't going to lie about things. Dean may not have given her details but if Sam's behavior was anything to go by, then it was pretty bad. It was why she had taken her time packing possible things she would need and maybe would need but highly unlikely. Dhampir physiology or Halfling physiology in general was something one needed to be prepared to the max with and then some.

Looking at them she said, "I won't lie but it might get a little nasty. Dhampirs in particular tend to exhibit their worst half when their normal sense of reason is clouded by pain."

"Just… do what you have to do Fi. And be careful."

Fiona gave a slight smile of reassurance to Dean. She could tell he was worried and trying to keep that brave face on. Plus she suspected that there were things that needed to be addressed eventually. Right now though she had a job to do. She took in the fact that the area was pretty well guarded since she spotted Kesset in his bird form on the roof and then there was Austin; Liam would be happy to know he was okay. Then there was Dean and she smelled the scent of a Wilder. This place was covered and if she knew the Winchesters, they would have their devil's traps and salt lines. "It'll be all right Dean. I'll do what I can," she said before knocking on the door and was shortly let in. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>"You can come back in now."<p>

Sam opened the door to the bathroom and came out from where he had been sent to for the last… it seemed like forever in there. Fiona was finishing wrapping up Angela's wrists. His throat convulsed at the white gauze that contrasted sharply with the clotted scratches and scrapes on her hand. His hand clenched the doorframe, making his scraped and bruised knuckles turn white and sickly yellow.

Fiona merely let Sam be. When she walked in, she was surprised that he hadn't torn the room to shreds since she had a clear view of her patient. She preferred to assume that it looked worse than what it really was but that was for appearances sake alone. It seemed to help since Sam was agitated like he was torn between being emotional and just overall destructive from being pissed and it was evident in the haphazard way the med kit was laid out and things cleared away.

The tenderest of care though had been given to Angela… at least when she had been put on the bed. Other than that… it looked like Sam wasn't sure what to do though it looked like he had made an effort to making her comfortable and cleaning the areas he could see. Fiona appreciated it and took over and asked that he wait in the bathroom since it was clear he wasn't going to leave the room. It worked out sort of.

Sitting in the bathroom, Sam had time to think about everything when they rescued her. He was well aware that he was hardly civil to his brother, to Austin and to Kesset… and they helped him. He didn't have any excuse since he was well aware with what he had done and what he had wanted to do but resisted. It was like when he was high on demon blood and going through withdrawal; he wanted it really bad.

When he saw her there and heard her moan of pain… he snapped. He wanted to hurt Carter; he wanted to make him suffer as he had made Angela suffer. He wouldn't have minded cutting him slowly, making him bleed and make him cry out for death. Instead he settled for beating the bastard to a pulp and then as the final stroke, he slammed that piping through his chest and out the back. He could actually hear the wet sounds of dripping blood when he realized that he had killed the guy and he almost started to hyperventilate when his breathing started heaving like he had just ran a marathon. He got it under control because he had to get to her.

He hadn't been prepared for her weight when he released her hands from the hook they had strung her up from and had inwardly winced from the moan she gave. The last thing he wanted to do was to cause her pain. Without thinking about it, he guided her arms to wrap around his neck and just sat with her on the ground and waited for Dean and held her. He certainly didn't let anyone else touch her and was well aware that he was being what Dean called a 'bigger bitch than usual'. He just had to hold her and keep her safe until they patched her up.

It didn't quite go that way since the state of the room was not the best but he did manage to get out what Fiona would need when she came. It was Dean that suggested they call her and Castiel said he would get her though Kesset was faster. The Avian though was disinclined to leave so soon after finding his charge and Castiel insisted he could do it. Sam wasn't going to argue. He just holed himself up and kept his thoughts to himself but wallowed in them.

"Sam, I'm going to need your help."

Sam looked up to see Fiona look at him with a calm countenance. He got the impression that she was looking at him much like Angela did that mad werewolf. It occurred to him that she was trying to talk him down and keep him calm and… he was grateful for that. He walked over and he held his breath when he got closer to notice that Angela was still passed out but it was obvious she was feeling every injury. "What do you need?"

Fiona took in his expression before saying, "I've managed to patch up everything else but I refrained from setting her leg because I wasn't sure what she had been injected with."

Sam pursed his mouth as his eyes flickered over to Angela's arm where he could see the needle track marks. There was a large puncture on her neck as well and he didn't want to think about what crap was in that needle. "Do you know?"

"Aye. It is a suppressant." Fiona cleared her throat slightly before continuing, "I figured that the blighter that did this wanted her to suffer. It's often given to patients with accelerated healing to make it more human. You know if it isn't set…"

"Yeah… but I get the feeling he wanted to slowly bleed her out and kill her." Sam felt his throat convulse. He had a lot of time to think about things on the way back to the motel and then his sojourn in the bathroom. "But you would only need one dose right?" He asked since there were multiple marks and he highly doubted Angela kept putting up a fight though he wouldn't put it past her.

"True. One will last for some time. It's why I don't like administering it without making it mandatory for the patient to stay put."

"No problem with that." Sam couldn't help but give a slight chuckle. He was surprised it was shared by Fiona. Then again they both knew how Angela was. He knew that she would track him down after suffering the effect of hypothermia. He looked at Fiona and noted her expression. "But you have something else in mind."

"I'll be frank with you, Sam," Fiona began, her Irish lilt becoming a little thick, "I'm concerned with what else went into her. I don't know what the blighter used." She noted Sam's expression and continued, "The leg, when I set it, she might wake up and it won't be the nicest thing."

Sam could read between the lines and he figured as much. "You mean, you need me to hold her down."

"I am taking a gamble here. I get the impression that the last thing she'll ever want to do is hurt you."

"Familiar face."

"That and I know that it would take me going full werewolf to get you out of here." Fiona couldn't help but give a slight smile. "Just warning you though… some are kickers and some are biters. And whatever is flowing through her brain…"

"Okay."

Fiona paused and looked at Sam. "You sure?"

"Fi… I don't really care about her hurting me. I just…" Sam swallowed slightly as he looked at Fiona. He really couldn't voice his thoughts. He deserved whatever punishment necessary since he still hadn't forgiven himself for ending the world but he didn't need her to be hurt to make a point. "I don't matter. She does… to me because… I think I'm falling for her."

Fiona normally would have said something along the lines that it was more than that but she wasn't cruel. To be honest, her heart went out to Sam. She heard what had happened but she reserved judgment and figured there was more to the rumors. She nodded, "Okay then. Come on. Once I set it, that means no running around after the monsters you hear?"

"Crystal."

Fiona directed Sam to sit near the head of the bed. By that time Angela started waking up and wondering where the hell she was. It took a while but Sam managed to convince her that she was okay since she was more receptive to him than Fiona. So he ended up sitting where Fiona instructed him to and had Angela's head resting his lap with his arms wrapped around her and she was holding onto his.

The actual setting made Sam want to be sick. The inhuman sound that Angela made was even worse. He was lucky she didn't bite him since her teeth came out. He did think he was going to get bruises on his arms since she gripped him tight and managed to swear enough to make a sailor blush. He did manage to mutter that it was okay and it seemed to calm her down while Fiona immobilized the leg.

"Normally I'd prescribe a cast…"

"Don't you dare put that fucking thing on me," came the retort even though it was muffled from Angela's face being buried in Sam's shirt.

"And I won't you stubborn arse," Fiona countered, "Which is why I put this devil's contraption of a boot on. And it stays on until I say it can come off."

"Fuck you."

"Angie," Sam's quiet tone entered. He looked at Fiona and said, "Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet, Sam," Fiona replied as she did a last second check. "Got a long way now. About three weeks and that is bare minimum." She gave a look both at Sam and Angela though she doubted the latter was inclined to be listening but she knew Sam would keep it up. "Now I got to make a phone call to let my apprentice know I will be here for a while. Get some sleep and I'll nag your brother while I'm at it."

She left the room leaving Sam alone with Angela and it allowed for Angela to try and shift. Sam watched her ready to help since she was not in a good mood. She shifted to lay on her left, wincing slightly from the soreness but her head was still in Sam's lap. Sam watched her to make sure she wasn't in too much pain since she hadn't wanted a painkiller; too many drugs in her system. He had taken a pillow to provide extra cushion for her head. He wasn't sure if he should say anything or not. He was going to follow Fiona's orders but…

"Is this real?"

Sam frowned at the question. "What do you mean?"

"Is it real?"

Sam realized that she was asking for a reason. He replied, "Yeah. It's real Angie. You're not there anymore."

The sound she made was hardly encouraging but she did manage to reply, "Good because I still see an asshole I know standing in the corner."

Sam knew that there was no one else in the room and figured it had to do with the drugs she was still on. If Fiona was right, this was only the beginning. It only made him feel worse about everything. Dean may have said that this wasn't his fault but…

"It's okay, Sam. Everything feels right."

Sam looked down at Angela. Her breathing was low and it was evident she was going back to sleep. But what she said…

"'S good… n feel… safe."

Sam blinked as he watched her go back to sleep. She hadn't moved so he was pinned there but he didn't mind. He was willing to suffer pins in his legs or whatever else for her. She was safe now. He looked down and looked at his hands covered in scrapes and bruises. He could hear Carter taunting and laughing at him as he glanced at her sleeping. He wasn't going to be able to sleep anytime soon so he adjusted as best as he could and prepared to stay awake all night… just in case.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well Angie is patched up but it's only the beginning and Sam is having deep thoughts. Stay tuned for the next episode 4.09 Broken Wounds Heal...


End file.
